


Можно выйти?

by Katka_003



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katka_003/pseuds/Katka_003
Summary: Уже много лет Питер мечтает попасть в класс к лучшему, по мнению учеников, учителю в школе - Тони Старку. И вот, в самый последний год учёбы, удача улыбнулась ему. Но спустя несколько дополнительных занятий, Питер начинает осознавать, что мистер Старк для него не просто учитель."И хоть его навыки в педагогике заставляют усомниться в его компетентности, такой учитель — на вес золота"AU, где Тони пришлось стать учителем, а Питер - его ученик.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Канон послали нафиг, переделывая всё и вся. Хотя, не совсем. Питер родился 10 августа 2001, а Тони 29 мая 1970. Пожалуй, единственное, что сохранилось от канона кроме имён. 
> 
> В фанфике показана американская школа со всеми своими приколами и правилами. Так что не возмущайтесь тому, что Питер и Флэш пересекаются только на одном уроке, да и Старк ведёт у них только один год. 
> 
> Много диалогов, люблю их. Со мной, увы, ничего не поделать. 
> 
> Вы не увидите Старкер с первой главы. И со второй. Возможно, с третей начнут появляться намёки. Но это не точно.
> 
> Образ Тони, как учителя, списан с моего историка. Офигенный мужик, жаль, что я выросла. Не самый лучший педагог, но его уроки всегда были интересными. И орными. Особенно, когда он называл моих бывших одноклассников пидорами. 
> 
> Когда я начала писать фанфик, то упорно вспоминала всю свою школьную жизнь. Поэтому, некоторые ситуации частично взяты из моей жизни, но переделаны. Например, как в первой главе персонажи учат "Правило правого винта". Я помню, как у нас это не получалось, мы шутили, что сломаем руки. А потом привыкли.
> 
> Второстепенные персонажи ООСище. Томпсон - реальный мудак, которого так и хочется ударить. Обожаю Мишель, ведь она похожа на меня. И я считаю, что если бы у Марвел были рейтинги R, то она бы себя именно так вела. 
> 
> Есть некоторые отхождения от заявки, но я их обсудила и согласовала с автором. 
> 
> Группа в вк и твиттер. Советую подписаться.  
> https://vk.com/katkafanf  
> https://twitter.com/kkkkattty

Мгновение — и вся комната заполнилась музыкой. На полу были разбросаны десятки книг и комиксов, об которые точно сегодня кто-то споткнётся. На кровати, укрывшись с головой тёплым одеялом, лежал парень, хмурясь от таких громких звуков, которые прервали его сон. Простынь смялась, освободив очень неприятный на ощупь матрас.

— Доброе утро, — послышался нежный голос, за которым последовали тихие шаги. — Боже, Питер, сколько раз я просила тебя убрать в комнате? Так и навернуться можно! — женщина наклонилась, собирая все книги в одну стопку. — Пора вставать, — она присела на кровать, тормоша волосы племянника. — У тебя сегодня первый день последнего года в школе.

— Сейчас, — из-под одеяла лениво выползла рука, которая начала вслепую искать телефон, чтобы отключить этот ненавистный будильник. — Можно ещё хотя бы пять минут?

— Я же тебя просила начать ложиться раньше, чтобы перейти на школьный режим. Мне не нужен племянник зомби, — она стянула с парня одеяло, от чего по его коже прошёлся холодок.

— Мэй! — вскрикнул он.

— У тебя есть десять минут.

Как только женщина покинула комнату, закрыв за собой дверь, Питер вновь повалился на кровать. Ему безумно не хотелось идти в школу. Но, всё же, здравый смысл взял верх. Через несколько секунд, парень уже бегал по комнате в поисках одежды. На стуле висела целая гора рубашек и футболок, которые моментально полетели в корзину для грязного белья. Он кое-как нашёл ещё чистые джинсы. Они спрятались за столом. И, достав из шкафа первую попавшуюся белую футболку, он пришёл к выводу, что комната срочно нуждается в уборке.

Как только Питер закончил с поиском одежды, сборами рюкзака и водными процедурами, он поспешил на кухню, где Мэй уже приготовила завтрак.

— Эй, — сказал парень, глянув на часы. — Ты разбудила меня раньше!

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты опоздал в свой последний первый день в школе.

— Это странно звучит, — Питер сел за стол и взял бутерброд. — Да и чувствовать себя выпускником… Тоже странно. Даже необычно. Я недавно был рад тому, что заканчиваю среднюю школу, а в старшей будут вечеринки, девчонки, весёлая жизнь. Но всё не так. Не понимаю, почему в фильмах так сильно приукрашивают последние годы школьной жизни. Серьёзно, по сравнению с ними, старшая школа — отстой!

— Возможно, дело в том, что ты вечно сидишь за учебниками? — Мэй очень хотела, чтобы её племянник задумался над этим вопросом, поэтому подбирала нужную интонацию. — Нет, ты не подумай. То, что ты так хорошо учишься — это прекрасно. Поступишь в хороший колледж, станешь уважаемым человеком. Я тобой горжусь. Но нужно же и на себя время находить. Скажи, сегодня кто-то из ребят со школы будет проводить вечеринку, посвящённую началу года?

— Кажется, Нед говорил что-то такое…

— Замечательно. Сходи, попробуй. Ты был на вечеринке один раз в десятом классе. С тех пор многое изменилось. Только, прошу тебя, не пробуй наркотики и не напивайся, — Питеру было некомфортно говорить с тётей, которая ему фактически мать заменила, на такие темы. Его лицо мгновенно покраснело.

— Мэ-э-эй, — протянул он, закатив глаза. — Ты же меня знаешь.

— Мало ли что, — Паркер пожала плечами, после чего её племянник быстро убрал за собой посуду и направился в сторону двери. — Так быстро?

— Мне пора, я не хочу опоздать в школу, — послышался голос из коридора, ведь сам парень скрылся.

— Но ты почти ничего не поел!

— Пока, Мэй! — резкий хлопок дверью прервал их разговор.

Вообще, Мэй Паркер всегда была молода душой. Несмотря на то, что ей уже давно не двадцать, женщина частенько пытается выпроводить племянника погулять с ровесниками. Однажды, она даже пыталась свести его с дочкой своей клиентки, но Питеру было пятнадцать, да и не умел он особо тогда с девушками нормально общаться.

Погода сегодня была замечательной. Солнце ярко светит, тепло, но не душно. Вокруг шумят машины, но Питер на них не обращает внимания, ведь заткнул уши наушниками, наслаждаясь песнями, которые сменялись одна за другой.

До школы он добрался довольно быстро. Ещё было целых пятнадцать минут до начала первого урока — достижение. Присев на ступеньки у входа, он начал искать в рюкзаке расписание. И оно нашлось среди кучи ненужных бумажек. Зачем вообще их надо было с собой брать?

А к школе уже подходили и другие ученики. Вот там, слева, идут Лиз Аллен и Бетти Брант — лучшие подруги с детского сада. Такой же титул они получили в выпускном альбоме прошлого года: «Лучшие лучшие друзья две тысячи восемнадцать». За ними проехала серая машина без верха, которую вёл Флэш Томпсон. С этим парнем у Питера всю жизнь были тёрки. И каждый год хоть на одном уроке, но они пересекались. Да, жизнь бывает жестокой к Паркеру. А рядом с ним, на пассажирском сидении, была Мэри Джейн Уотсон — главная красавица школы и руководитель школьных новостей по совместительству.

— Хэй, чувак, — незаметно, к Питеру подошёл его лучший друг.

— Привет, Нед, — Паркер собрал все свои вещи и встал, чтобы поздороваться с ним.

— Поздравляю с началом новых, двенадцатых Голодных игр, — парень решил процитировать эту фразу из фильма, ведь она, как-никак, очень подходила к ситуации.

— И пусть удача всегда будет с вами, — одновременно сказали они, после чего засмеялись.

Этот год точно будет трудным. Выпускной класс — это не шутки. Экзамены, итоговые оценки, поступление в колледж — всё ожидает всех двенадцатиклассников.

— Что, изучаешь новое расписание? — заглядывая в листок, спросил он. — Какой у тебя первый урок?

— Эм, физика. В двадцать первом кабинете. А у тебя? — Питера насторожило то, как резко лицо Лидса начало становиться хитрым, но и радостным одновременно.

— Чувак, это же просто крутотень! — эмоционально сказал он, размахивая руками во все стороны. — Мы с тобой в одном классе! Да ещё и у самого мистера Старка! — на секунду, сердце Паркера забилось быстрее.

— Шутишь?

— Да, нет! Это его кабинет. Этот год ещё не успел начаться, но он уже будет самым лучшим!

Мистер Старк — один из самых лучших учителей в Мидтаунской старшей школе. Он всегда умел находить подход к каждому ученику, поэтому даже самый круглый двоечник имел у него хорошие оценки. Каждый его урок может превратиться в шоу по щелчку пальцев. И хоть его навыки в педагогике заставляют усомниться в его компетентности, такой учитель — на вес золота, поэтому его точно никто не уволит.

Рассказы об этом человеке Питер слышал ещё со средней школы — примерно в этот промежуток времени Старк стал учителем — и мечтал попасть к нему в класс. Но сколько бы лет не прошло, удача вечно отворачивалась от парня. Вот Неду, например, в том году повезло. Он вечно ходил и расхваливал учителя, рассказывал о забавных ситуациях, которые произошли на уроке. А Питер завидовал. Завидовал тому, что у него вела старая миссис Джинкинс, которая его ненавидела за вечные опоздания, а у Неда — сам мистер Старк.

И если лучший друг сейчас над ним не стебётся, то этот год и правда может стать самым лучшим. Но единственный способ проверить — пойти и отсидеть почти час на уроке.

А теперь забудьте это всё! Этот год будет ужасным, как и предыдущие. Судьба явно решила поиздеваться над бедным Питером. Именно на этом уроке в его классе есть Флэш Томпсон. Это уже становится немного смешно.

— Паркер! — закричал Томпсон через весь класс, когда увидел недруга. — Как неожиданно то, что мы опять целый год проведём в одном кабинете!

— Заткнись, Флэш, — подросток прошёл к свободной парте у окна, после чего занял её. Нед, в свою очередь, сел рядом.

Питер достал новый учебник по физике, открывая его на оглавлении. Пробежав глазами по всем темам, он понял, что большую часть всего материала уже давно знает. Сомнений в том, что у него будет хорошая оценка в аттестате, совсем не было.

Вдруг, он почувствовал, как кто-то сзади легонько толкает его в спину. Обернувшись, он увидел за собой светловолосую девушку, которая мило улыбнулась ему. Он ещё никогда не видел её в школе.

— Привет! Меня зовут Гвен и я тут типа новенькая, — быстро протараторила она.

— Меня зовут Питер, а это, — он толкнул друга локтём в живот. — Это — Нед.

— Приятно с вами познакомиться, — Гвен подвинулась ближе к ним. — Можете рассказать мне, что тут да как? Я сменила множество школ, но никогда не жила в большом городе. Тут так много разных людей…

— Ну… — начал говорить Паркер, как Лидс перебил его.

— Школа у нас тупая, но весёлая. Девятые и десятые классы живут своей жизнью, ведь их даже в футбольную команду или группу поддержки не берут. Хотя, если тебе нравится чирлидинг, то лучше подружись с Лиз и Бетти, — он указал на девушек. — Они нормальные, Лиз даже с Питером встречалась, — Нед говорил так быстро, что, казалось, его невозможно ничем остановить.

— Подробности были лишними… — Паркер покачал головой, поглядывая то на друга, то на Гвен.

— Меня не интересует группа поддержки и вся эта девчачья тема, — девушка постучала пальцами по учебнику. — Я собираюсь поступать в Массачусетский на специалиста в медицинской физике.

— Я тоже хочу туда поступить. Правда, ещё не выбрал специальность. Но что-то связанное с наукой.

— Круто! Буду воровать у тебя еду в общаге, — засмеялась Гвен. — Ладно, а что у нас за учитель? Мистер Старк, вроде бы. Сильно строгий?

— Если верить Неду и десяткам других учеников, то он — самый лучший учитель во всей галактике.

— Но это же правда! — их разговор прервал звонок, после которого весь класс расселся по местам.

И тишина… На несколько секунд, в классе никто даже не пискнул. Хотя, потом разговоры опять начинали становиться всё громче. И прошло уже пять минут урока, а класс просто так сидит без дела. Их всех опять прервали шаги, которые приближались к кабинету. И внутрь зашла ещё одна ученица.

— Что, этот лузер ещё не пришёл? — спросила Мишель, пытаясь спрятать в кармане какую-то маленькую коробочку.

— Этот лузер, Джонс, сейчас прямо за твоей спиной, — за ней появилась фигура взрослого мужчины, который, пропустив даму вперёд, прошёл в класс. Мишель села рядом с Гвен — единственное свободное место. — Ну, что же, класс! Начнём наш первый в этом году урок. Меня зовут мистер Старк и я буду учить вас физике. С вами мы будем видеться каждый день либо на первом уроке, либо на пятом. Это зависит от вашего расписания, — учитель ходил у доски, скрепив руки в замок за спиной, но резко остановился, встав перед столом. — Надеюсь, вы сели с нормальными людьми, ведь ваш сосед по парте — это ваш партнёр на всех лабораторных и практических до конца года.

— Отстой, — себе под нос сказала Джонс.

— Мишель, ты в моём классе уже четвёртый год, пора привыкнуть к правилам.

— Всё равно отстой.

— С собой на каждый урок иметь карандаш, ручку и линейку. Без этих вещей можете даже не приходить. После каждой темы будет контрольная работа в тестовом формате. Там будут как и теоретические вопросы, так и задачи с рисунками. Также будет несколько лабораторных и практических работ. Тот, кто хочет повысить оценку, может приготовить проекты. На них будет выделен целый урок в конце триместра. В этом, последнем для многих из вас году, мы будем проходить электромагнитное поле, механику, молекулярную физику и, совсем немного, ядерную и атомную физику. Скажу прямо — это ужас. Последние три темы я учил в университете, а не в старшей школе.

— Так почему же мы должны всё это учить? — выкрикнул с места Томпсон.

— Как Вас зовут, молодой человек? — парень встал после того, как к нему обратился учитель.

— Флэш. Флэш Томпсон.

— Понимаете ли, мистер Томпсон, но ребята, которые составляют школьную программу, окончательно слетели с катушек, — Старк подошёл к парте парня, став прямо напротив него. — Их не волнует то, что Вы будете делать после школы. Они хотят загрузить Вас так, чтобы Вы завалили экзамены и пошли работать… Скажем, на завод. Или улицы убирать, — он резко развернулся и начал вновь бродить по классу. — И это касается не только его. В современном мире в люди пробьются только упорные, которые пройдут через все трудности. Остальные же будут на них работать. Вот и весь секрет. Такова жизнь, — класс замолчал, поэтому Старк подошёл к своему столу, начиная искать что-то в большой чёрной папке.

— Но не всегда же так, — прервал тишину голос Питера, на которого все присутствующие в помещении сразу посмотрели. — У некоторых людей просто жизнь складывается так, что им приходится выполнять грязную работу. Кто-то из родственников болеет, в семье нет денег, трудности с поиском рабочего места, выгнали из дома, отобрав всё имущество, и ещё множество других ситуаций, на которые ты вряд ли сможешь повлиять. Некоторым приходится начинать работать ещё в те дни, когда у них даже нет диплома об окончании школы. Это всё жизнь. Но иногда такие люди сильны духом, поэтому выбираются из дыры и становятся успешными людьми. Даже не имея знаний в ядерной физике, — он вздохнул, смотря куда-то на край парты, что даже не сразу заметил, как к нему подошёл учитель.

— Пенис просто себя вспомнил. Как ему пришлось работать в магазине фастфуда после смерти дяди. Бедный мальчик, нет ни мамы, ни папы. Одна лишь тётя, — с очень злобным тоном, медленно и уверенно говорил Флэш, чтобы его слова заползли прямо в душу, очернив всё внутри. — И этот человек считает, что сможет добиться успехов. А сам…

— Достаточно! — прокричал Старк, ударив кулаком по парте, от чего вещи Питера немного пошатнулись. — Никакого буллинга в моём классе. Я не потерплю такого отношения. Пока Вы, мистер Томпсон, учитесь в школе, тут все на равных. И если будете называть кого-то пенисом, то так Вас буду называть я, наплевав на все уставы и правила.

— Хорошо, мистер Старк, — Флэш мгновенно поник и притих.

— Хороший ход мыслей, мистер…

— Паркер, — прервал его ученик. — Питер Паркер.

— Питер Паркер, — повторил Тони, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — Надеюсь, в физике Вы так же хороши, как и в дебатах, — учитель вновь подошёл к доске, начиная писать чёрным маркером название темы. — Итак, магнитное поле. Кто мне может сказать, что такое магнитное поле? Не смотрите в учебнике, как вы думаете? — Питер был единственным, кто поднял руку. — Мистер Паркер.

— Вид материи, главное свойство которого действовать на ток.

— Верно. Кратко, ясно. Диктуй, пусть все запишут. Кстати, забыл сказать! — он резко повернулся к классу. — Можете выкинуть учебники. В них всё слишком сложно написано для ваших деградирующих мозгов. Поэтому лучше записывать то, что я вам диктую. Или Паркер, как сейчас.

Большую часть урока, Тони рассказывал тему, иногда подкалывая спящих учеников, вызывая восторг у других в классе. Некоторые даже успели получить клички, которые, скорее всего, прирастут к ним до конца их жизней. А пока, подростки занимались тем, что потихоньку ломали себе руки, изучая физику. И такое бывает.

— Давай, Томпсон, ты сможешь вывернуть свою руку, — говорил Старк, пытаясь сдержать смех, когда Флэш пытался показать, как работает правило правого винта.

— Флэш, я в тебя верю, — рядом сидящая Мэри Джейн снимала всё на свой новый телефон.

— Да! — крикнул учитель, когда у парня получилось. — Он сделал это! Давайте все вместе похлопаем Юджину! — весь класс посмотрел на Старка, который не переставал улыбаться. — Я тут заглянул в списки и узнал, что Флэш — не Ваше имя, мистер Томпсон. А я считаю, что не надо стыдиться того, как мать назвала. Ну уж если Вы так не любите своё имя, то я буду называть Вас по-другому только тогда, когда Вы перестанете давать тупые клички другим. Идёт, Юджин? — прозвенел звонок, оповещая всех об окончании урока. — Леденец, — обратился он к Бетти Брант. — Раздай всем домашнее задание, у меня на столе, — девушка послушно взяла стопку с бумагами, раздав задание каждому. — Все можете идти, кроме Паркера и Джонс.

— Чел, я буду ждать тебя в коридоре, — прошептал Нед другу, покидая кабинет.

Комната понемногу пустела. Питер и Мишель, собрав свои вещи, подошли к учителю, который наблюдал за тем, чтобы последний человек вышел из класса.

— Джонс, а мы всё такие же дерзкие? — первой он обратился к Мишель. — Я вот думаю… Может мне опять отцу позвонить?

— Да хоть матери, — с неким пофигизмом ответила она. — Они уже свыклись с моим характером.

— Впредь, попытайся не опаздывать и не называть меня лузером. В этом классе только я могу других так называть. Идёт?

— Мирный договор?

— Типа того, — он выставил правую ладонь вперёд.

— Идёт, — Мишель хлопнула по ней, покидая класс.

— И да, — добавил Тони. — Если хочешь покурить перед школой, то потом попшикайся духами, пожуй жвачку, я не знаю там… От тебя сильно несёт. Мне плевать на это, но Фигинс, если узнает, то убьёт.

Настала очередь Питера. Он тихо стоял, немного смутившись, ведь не до конца понимал, что от него хотят и о чём будет разговор. Нет, подозрения были, но он не был в этом уверен. Да и Тони не очень уж и спешил говорить.

— Как долго? — наконец, спросил он.

— О чём Вы?

— Как долго Томпсон издевается над тобой? — Старк присел на край стола, не сводя глаз с лица парня. Питер чувствовал какую-то тревогу.

— Ещё с детства. Но в последние годы это участилось. Его слова стали резче и жёстче. Задевают за самое больное. Но Вы не волнуйтесь, мистер Старк. Я так живу полжизни, привык. Могу и сам справиться.

— Я не говорил об этом на уроке, хотя, возможно, надо было. Если у тебя будут проблемы, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне. Неважно какие: издевательства, что-то в семье, неразделённая любовь. Я — твой учитель. Моя обязанность — помогать ученикам. Если произойдёт что-то серьёзное, то в любую минуту я готов выслушать тебя и дать совет. Ясно? — Питер кивнул ему в ответ. — Замечательно. Тогда, до встречи завтра, — он обратил внимание на брелок мультяшного паука на рюкзаке парня. И на такой же рисунок на самом рюкзаке. Фанат? Кажется, Тони знает, как будет его называть.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк. Я обязательно подойду к Вам, если надо будет. А сейчас, мне надо бежать на английский. Мне поставили мисс Пилиган, а она очень жёсткая.

— Беги, — улыбнулся Старк, а потом резко упал на стул.

Как только Питер вышел из класса, то сразу же облегчённо выдохнул. Ему было как-то не по себе. Хоть он и понимал, что помогать ученикам — главная обязанность учителей, но раньше никто не предлагал свою помощь. Если учителя видели то, как Томпсон над ним издевается, то они либо делали замечание, либо игнорировали.

А у кабинета топтался Нед. Заметив то, что его друг вышел, он сразу подбежал к нему с расспросами.

— Ну? Что он хотел?

— Ничего особенного, — поглядывая на группу девушек, ответил Паркер. — Сказал, что если нужна будет помощь, то я всегда могу к нему подойти.

— И всё? — удивился, нет, возмутился он.

— И всё, — не отводя взгляд, Питер решил подойти к девушкам. — Нед, подожди секунду. Привет, — теребя брелок на рюкзаке, сказал он. — Может, вы знаете, сегодня будет какая-то туса, или что-то типа того?

— Не думала, что ты ходишь по вечеринкам, Питер, — улыбнулась Лиз Аллен. — Ты изменился за лето?

— Просто хочу развеяться перед тяжёлым годом. Так что?

— Сегодня у меня в шесть. Но там будет Флэш. Ты точно уверен, что хочешь пойти?

Хоть прошло почти два года с того дня, как Лиз и Питер расстались, девушка всё ещё волнуется и переживает за него. Главное, что они вовремя осознали то, что их чувства были простой симпатией. Не любовью и даже не влюблённостью. Но они благодарны друг другу за такой опыт.

— Ты видела его бицуху?! — вскрикнула рядом стоящая Бетти. — Он сам может Флэшу навалять! Питер, как ты это сделал?

— Эм…

— Так он тебе и скажет, — перебила его Лиз. — Так что? Ты придёшь? — Паркер задумался, но, всё же, ответил.

— Да, конечно.

— Не советую, — мимо них прошла Мишель, не отрываясь от своей книги. — Все школьные вечеринки — отстой.

— Ты сама на них никогда не ходишь, ЭмДжей, — остановил её Питер. — Откуда тебе знать?

— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос. Я на них не хожу. А вот тебя, — она закрыла книгу и ткнула пальцем в твёрдый живот парня. — Я когда-нибудь свожу на нормальную тусу.

Весь день был самым обычным. Он особо не отличался от других. В начале уроков учителя рассказывали о том, чем они будут заниматься до конца года, а потом начинали объяснять новую тему. Только на физкультуре, которая, слава Богу, на последнем уроке, учитель вечно удивлялся тому, как Паркер за два с половиной месяца стал таким спортивным? Ещё в том году не мог выполнить самые элементарные нормативы. А уже сейчас — один из самых лучших в классе. Ему даже предложили вступить в футбольную или баскетбольную команду, но Питер явно дал понять, что хочет получить полную стипендию от МИТ, поэтому решился полностью взяться за учёбу. Ему и так пришлось бросить оркестр и робототехнику.

А вообще, быть современным школьником очень сложно. У тебя и так большая загрузка, много домашнего задания, подготовка к экзаменам и поступлению, так ещё нужно и на себя время находить. Как бы красочно не показывали выпускной класс в кино, на самом деле он совсем не такой. На развлечения находишь время только в первые два месяца, а потом учёба, учёба и ещё раз учёба.

Когда Питер пришёл домой, то до вечеринки оставалось ещё два часа. Он решил не сильно заморачиваться с внешним видом, поэтому пошёл в той одежде, в которой был в школе. За имеющийся в запасе час, он успел сделать часть домашнего задания. В первый день не так уж и много задали, к счастью. И, зайдя в автобус, он поехал к Лиз.

Из дома уже доносилась музыка. Что-то типа Lil Pump. Питер не был фанатом этого рэпера, да и вообще современный рэп не был ему по душе. Собравшись с силами, он сделал первые шаги внутрь.

Десятки подростков разного возраста тряслись. Да, это было больше похоже на тряску, чем на танцы. Кто-то сходил с ума на полу. Некоторые девушки забрались на стол. За подобием барной стойки, расставив там свою аппаратуру: ноутбук, колонки, свет и другое — стоял Флэш. Он прыгал, иногда говоря что-то глупое в микрофон.

— Зачем припёрся? — у его уха сказала Мишель, от чего Питер дёрнулся. — Тут даже бухла нет. Хотя, есть, но его трудно достать. Эти подростки такие трусы.

— А что ты тогда тут делаешь, если тебе так не нравится?

— Смотрю на них, — она указала на людей. — И пытаюсь угадать, кто из них первый сдохнет. Столько личностей, у которых нет будущего. Потерянное поколение… — вздохнула Джонс. — Фу, я говорю, как моя бабка, а ей девяносто один.

— Ладно, а ты видела Неда?

— Да. Он пришёл, сказал, что туса дерьмовая и ушёл. Я тоже собираюсь валить. И тебе советую.

— Питер Паркер! — послышался из колонок голос Флэша. — Завёл себе новую подружку? Чтобы и с ней расстаться? Мы же знаем, какие у тебя там интересы. Пе-дик!

— Отсоси мой член, Томпсон! — крикнула Мишель, после чего схватила Питера за руку, пытаясь вывести из дома.

— Но у тебя его нет! — на фоне включился какой-то странный звуковой эффект.

— А ты уверен? — она вытолкнула Паркера, закрыв за собой дверь.

Шли они в тишине. Да, сегодня Питер убедился, что школьные вечеринки — реально отстой, хоть он и побыл там минут десять от силы. Совсем не было весело. Возможно, нужно было немного больше времени, чтобы расслабиться. Но куча подростков, которые странно танцуют под не менее странную музыку, подпевая тексты про то, как они восхищаются своей «богатой» жизнью, как они сняли шлюху, выпили три литра пива и обдолбались кокаином… Хотя, они ничего из этого никогда не пробовали. Либо школьные вечеринки действительно так плохи, либо Питер ничего не понимает.

— Почему ты меня защищаешь? — прервал тишину он.

— Мне интересна твоя личность. Я наблюдаю за многими из нашей школы, кто мне интересен. И ты — один из них.

— И кто тебе ещё интересен? Лиз? Китти? Джонни? Флэш?

— Оу, про него я всё давно знаю. От него залетит какая-то баба из колледжа, после чего ему придётся жениться и прожить всю жизнь в аду.

— Предсказываешь будущее?

— Просто наблюдаю и делаю выводы, — они подошли к остановке, после чего девушка улеглась на скамейку, разглядывая небо.

— И какое же будущее меня ждёт?

— О, у тебя я смогу занять миллиончик-другой. В будущем, не сейчас.

— Прям таки…

— Я в этом уверена. А я никогда не ошибаюсь.

Мишель Джонс, пожалуй, самый странный человек во всём Нью-Йорке. Она следит за каждым человеком в их школе, будь то учитель, ученик или уборщик. А ещё, она почти всегда угадывает то, что произойдёт. Например, в каком настроении будет учитель, или сможет ли весь класс уйти с последнего урока, чтобы их не спалили. У Мишель нет друзей, ведь она вечно следит за кем-то. Это иногда напоминает одержимость. Но, обычно, она наблюдала за человеком несколько недель. А с Питером это продолжается с десятого класса.

Её автобус приехал первым. Паркер остался один. И когда он добрался домой, то пытался доказать Мэй, что в вечеринках нет ничего такого крутого, как говорила его тётя. А потом он вспомнил, что не доделал физику. А в этом году уроки будут каждый день.

Всё же, если закрыть глаза на издёвки Флэша и вечеринку, то первый день был весьма нормальный. Учителя попались адекватные, на этом спасибо. Но самое главное, что сбылась мечта Питера — он попал в класс к мистеру Старку. Он так сильно переживал, хотя и не подавал виду, когда что-то говорил ему. И так сильно было стыдно, когда Томпсон начал так жёстко издеваться, а он молчал. Остаются надежды на то, что Старк его проучит пару раз, после чего издевательства либо исчезнут, либо, хотя бы, сократятся до минимума. А так, в принципе, день удался. Да. Вполне.


	2. Chapter 2

Тони Старк устал от всех этих детей. Да, прошло только несколько первых уроков, но уже хочется повеситься. А что будет к концу года — страшно представить. В его классах появилось слишком много буйных учеников. И если раньше это ограничивалось одной лишь Мишель Джонс, которая могла спокойно послать его на три буквы, то теперь практически на каждом уроке есть такой человек, которого Старк очень сильно хочет убить. Но ему нельзя. Он же учитель.

А начинался день весьма мило. Он даже не проспал будильник, встал с хорошим настроением. Удачно поджарил яичницу, не спалив её. Всё шло как по маслу. Но его завтрак прервал неожиданный звонок в дверь. Тони пришлось встать, чтобы узнать, кто же это пришёл к нему в такую рань.

— Привет, — улыбнулась Пеппер Поттс — давняя подруга Старка — и быстро забежала в квартиру, продолжая говорить. — Готов к новому году, учитель?

— Привет, — он последовал за ней. — Ужасно не хочу идти в это место.

— Это тебе, — она протянула ему картонный стакан с кофе. — Без сахара, как ты любишь. Для поднятия настроения, — женщина села за стол, делая несколько первых глотков из своего стакана. — Сразу к делу. Возможно, тебе ещё недолго осталось торчать в школе.

— О чём ты?

— Скажем так, если всё пойдёт по плану, то мы сможем вернуть тебе компанию в течение года.

— Это ты так шутишь?

— Никогда. Я понимаю, что ты уже давно потерял надежду, но… — Тони не дал ей договорить.

— Пеппер, прошло восемь, мать его, лет. Восемь! И ты думаешь, что уже можно что-то поменять? Никакая адвокатская контора не возьмётся за это дело просто потому, что им это не будет выгодно. И мне придётся провести остаток жизни самому, на нелюбимой работе, с зарплатой меньше девяти тысяч в год, не учитывая налоги, а потом умереть с мизерной пенсией.

— За эти восемь лет, между прочим, я тайно просматривала все компьютеры и документы компании. И нашлась одна лазейка, о которой я не могу сказать, пока что.

— Так что, есть надежда? — тихо спросил Тони, когда Поттс подошла к нему.

— Да.

— Тогда, ты — лучшая, — он крепко обнял её. — Спасибо за то, что поддерживаешь меня и не бросила тогда.

— Тони, я знаю тебя много лет. Как же я могла бросить тебя после всего, что случилось?

Да, с Пеппер он знаком уже больше тридцати лет. Она была милой, юной студенткой, которая подрабатывала в компании его отца. Один раз, когда Тони решил заглянуть к родителям, во время своих студенческих лет, он наткнулся на неё. Мисс Поттс сидела на диване рядом с Говардом и показывала ему какие-то бумаги. И пока Старк старший отошёл, чтобы сделать пару важных звонков, его сын хорошо разговорился с девушкой. Он сразу же пригласил её на вечеринку, которую устраивал с друзьями из колледжа.

Они были друзьями долгие годы. В этом Старк ещё убедился в тот год, когда его родители погибли в автокатастрофе. И хоть Тони никогда не был близок с отцом, но ему хотелось только напиться до потери памяти. Но ему это не дала сделать Пеппер, за что он благодарен девушке по сей день.

А потом пошёл очень напряжённый период: обучение бизнесу, управление компанией, плен в Афганистане и, в конце концов, потеря всего своего наследия. За этим следовала долгая депрессия. И, как назло, все друзья, которые так важны для Тони, были заняты в тот период. И только два человека смогли помочь — Пеппер и Роуди.

Возможно, у него были чувства к Поттс. Она всегда была довольно симпатичной девушкой, интересной. Тони даже приглашал её на свидания. И один раз Пеппер согласилась. Но всё закончилось тем, что они решили остаться просто друзьями. Ну, а у Тони появился новый предмет обожания. Так что, про эти отношения пришлось забыть.

Старк решил подвезти свою подругу до работы, значительно начав опаздывать на свою. Но ему повезло, до начала урока оставалось ещё несколько минут.

В учительской был аншлаг. Все дамочки обсуждали то, как провели это лето. А вот за уже знакомым столом, сидел его давний друг — Джеймс Роудс, военрук по совместительству. Именно он помог Тони с поиском работы после того, как тот лишился компании.

— Старк, — встав из-за стола, он подошёл к другу.

— Роуди! — они вместе вышли из кабинета, начиная бродить по коридору. — Вновь возвращаемся на любимую работу.

— В этом году в школу пришло две тысячи девятиклассников, — Тони поджал губы и зажмурил глаза. — В прошлом году их была всего тысяча.

— Придётся попотеть.

— А мне что? Я у них не веду, — засмеялся Роуди. — А вот Вы, мистер Старк, будете иметь в два раза больше работы, — они прошли мимо группы девушек, мужчина на них только презрительно глянул. — Что вообще творят эти двенадцатиклассницы? Они хоть когда-то слышали о школьном дресс коде? Это не юбки, а пояса! И я сомневаюсь, что они пришли так для того, чтобы произвести впечатление на парней.

— Они хотят соблазнить учителей, всё просто, — шутя, ответил Старк.

— Скорее, учителя, — он сделал упор на последнюю гласную. — Знаешь, ты пользуешься у них большой популярностью.

— Я не сплю со школьниками, — прозвенел звонок, который оповестил всех о начале учебного года.

— А ты видел форму группы поддержки? Это же вообще жуть.

— А ты видел то, как Нат одевалась в старшей школе? — он вспомнил их давнюю подругу. — Ладно, мужик, мне нужно забрать некоторые бумаги из офиса, а урок уже начался. Увидимся на ланче.

Первый урок — уже плюс несколько седых волосин на голове. Поэтому, как только все покинули класс, Тони убрал из ящика фальшивое дно, под которым лежала бутылка виски. И он сразу же сделал пару глотков. Интересно, что бы сказали родители учеников, если бы узнали об этом?

— Ненавижу свою жизнь.

Тони понял, что будет относиться к Флэшу Томпсону абсолютно не так, как к другим ученикам. Этот парень совсем совесть потерял. Старк считает, что унижать людей без причины — это низко. Даже слишком. Те, кто так делают, обязательно будут гореть в аду ярким пламенем. Хоть Тони и атеист, чего не скрывает, но он очень надеется на то, что после смерти плохие люди будут мучиться.

А Паркер ему понравился. Хороший парень, умный, видимо. Только вот он слишком стеснительный. Но мозг у него работает в правильном направлении.

Вспомнив совет, который Тони дал Мишель, он достал жвачку и флакон с каким-то резким парфюмом. Кое-как скрыв запах алкоголя, Старк начал готовиться к следующему классу.

Да, день тянулся долго. Долго и мучительно. Иногда Тони думает, что лучше бы он бомжевал или сидел на шее у Поттс, чем работал бы в этой дыре. Он ненавидел школу даже тогда, когда в ней учился.

И когда наступил долгожданный ланч, в его теле не осталось ни единой капли энергии. Всё, Бобик сдох. Тони Старк из человека стал овощем. Поэтому он сидел и втыкал в стену, перемешивая вилкой порцию картофеля.

— …такие хилые. Тони! — крикнул ему Роуди, который сидел напротив. — Ты меня слушал?

— Нет, я забылся. Прости, — Старк мгновенно выпрямил спину. — Так, о чём ты говорил?

— Жаловался на новых учеников. Что они отжаться пятнадцать раз не могут. Но тебе, видимо, это не так уж и интересно.

— Джеймс, ты знаешь Питера Паркера? — само вырвалось из его рта.

— Тот выпускник? Конечно же знаю. Я у него в том году вёл. Был таким слабым, я ему натягивал оценки постоянно, ведь в других предметах он разбирается. А сейчас, как вижу, он поднабрал мышечной массы.

— А что ты о нём знаешь, кроме физических способностей? — Роудс слегка удивился. — Не подумай, но мне кажется, что у паренька проблемы с Томпсоном. И если я вовремя не помогу, то это может плохо кончится для всех. А я не хочу ещё одного суицидника знать.

— Томпсон — это дело такое. Его уже не изменить, а ребята к нему привыкли. Что насчёт Паркера… Родителей почти не помнит, умерли, когда он был ребёнком. Остался жить у брата отца и его жены. Три года назад застрелили дядю. И парень остался один со своей тётей. Очень красивой тётей.

— Меня не интересует его тётя.

— Поверь, когда ты её увидишь, то заинтересует, — Тони в ответ закатил глаза, после чего отправился относить поднос с едой. — Я тебе серьёзно говорю.

Дальше Роудс продолжал говорить о замечательной тётушке Питера Паркера. О том, какая же она красивая, хорошая и просто идеальная. Но Тони пропускал это мимо ушей, продолжая идти и наигранно улыбаться.

На секунду, его взгляд упал в сторону стола, за которым сидели Питер и ещё несколько людей. К ним подошла Лиз Аллен со своей подругой, присев рядом.

— Дёрт мне все мозги съел! — возмутилась девушка. — Как же он меня бесит!

— Остынь, подруга, — постучала ей по плечу Бетти. — Да, он тварь, но ты сама виновата в том, что начала вести эфир на его уроке.

— И что? Я же не его снимала, а себя, — Лиз взяла со своего подноса йогурт, открыла его и начала пить. — Питер, ты точно придёшь сегодня?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся ей в ответ парень.

— Отлично. Хоть один нормальный человек будет на тусе.

Значит, у школьников сегодня будет вечеринка? Стоит ли Старку ожидать увидеть кого-то из учеников с похмельем? А вообще, он удивлён, что такой человек, как Паркер, ходит на вечеринки после уроков. Тони работает в школе почти десять лет, плюс ещё и сам учился. Он встречал много таких ребят, как Питер, но они всегда были тихонями.

И пока Старк думал об этом, игнорируя рассказ Джеймса, к ним успела подойти мисс Марли — молодая, активная, многообещающая учительница французского языка, полная энергии и энтузиазма. В школе она работает третий год, но отличается от своих коллег тем, что все три раза становилась учителем года во всём штате. Но ученики её не очень любят.

— Мистер Старк, — подошла она к мужчине. — Ещё не виделись с Вами. Как прошло Ваше лето?

— Мисс Марли, — его голос звучал радостно, но внутренний голос продолжал твердить то, что он ненавидит всех, кто его окружает. Кроме Пеппер и Роуди. — Моё лето прошло просто замечательно. А Ваше?

— Ой, знаете, — улыбнулась она. — Я была на Кипре со своей мамой и встретила там такого замечательного мужчину… Но мне пришлось ему отказать, ведь я не видела у нас будущего. А у Вас новый костюм? — она дотронулась до пиджака. — Вам идёт, мистер Старк.

Тут даже можно было и не скрывать, всё и так очевидно. Мисс Марли по уши влюблена в Тони. Но она такая приставучая и прилипчивая, чем очень раздражает Старка. В том году она начала приносить ему каждый день домашнюю еду, пока ей не сказали стоп. Втихаря убирала кабинет физики. А её истории такие тупые. Но, чёрт возьми, она может говорить самый настоящий бред, но ты не можешь прекратить её слушать.

— Мистер Старк, а чем Вы занимаетесь сегодня вечером? — будто бы флиртуя, спросила она.

— Я очень занят, мисс Марли. Как всегда.

— Дайте угадаю, — закусила нижнюю губу. Казалось, что она ревнует. — У Вас очередное свидание? Конечно, Вы же такой замечательный человек. Уверена, у Вас покоя от девушек нет.

— Ошибаетесь. У меня нет времени на личную жизнь. Совсем. Как только прихожу домой, то начинаю готовиться к следующему рабочему дню. А ещё, мне нужно найти ученика, который будет представлять школу на одном соревновании по физике и механике. А дети сейчас пошли такие, что среди них невозможно найти того самого.

— Настолько умны?

— Настолько тупы, — выражение лица Марли стало каким-то скорченным. Она зависла немного, чем воспользовался Старк. — Мне пора. До встречи, мисс Марли. Роуди, сегодня приходи ко мне. Выпьем что-то.

И Тони быстрым шагом вышел из столовой. Фух. Наконец он может тихо посидеть в своём кабинете, попивая кофе. Старк обожает ланч, ведь он длится почти час. За всё это время, никто не сидит в кабинетах. И он благодарит всё, что можно и нельзя, за такую райскую возможность быть одному. Никаких ноющих школьников, никаких флиртующих коллег — только он.

И — ура — в три часа дня прозвенел последний звонок. Тони выдержал первый день, это уже заслуживает аплодисментов. Вот школьники жалуются на то, что они устают в школе, что им там не нравится. Но они не думают об учителях. Да, есть такие, кто любят свою работу, в отличие от Тони. Но это очень сложно, когда у тебя на каждом уроке сидит по пятнадцать, а то и двадцать человек. И если бы они все себя нормально вели, всё было бы нормально. Но нет! Дети очень любят портить слабую психику своих педагогов. Не все, но многие.

И именно по этой причине, Старк быстрее всех учеников собрался и пулей вылетел из школы. На парковке стояла его машина. И, забив на то, что он сегодня пил, Тони сел в неё, побыстрее убираясь отсюда.

И его уже ждала тихая и уютная квартира. Зайдя туда, он радостно вздохнул, после чего сразу направился снимать неудобный костюм. Футболка и джинсы — лучшее, что придумали люди. И дальше, Старк пошёл на кухню, чтобы найти там еду.

После своеобразного обеда, Тони решил по-быстрому заняться работой. Он нашёл всё, что ему может завтра понадобиться, сложил в специальную папку. Дополнил пару конспектов, нашёл дополнительный интересный материал. И как только с работой было покончено, то он улёгся на диване в гостиной, начиная смотреть футбольный матч.

Звонок в дверь заставил оторваться от занятия. Роуди, как и обещал, пришёл к нему.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он. — Я к тебе пришёл. Да не один, — он потряс в руках пакет, в котором находилось несколько банок пива и чипсы.

— Моё спасение, — Тони сразу выхватил их еду на этот вечер из рук Роудса, после чего запустил друга внутрь. — Я нашёл какой-то футбольный матч, но он скучный. Ничего интересного.

— Кино? — предложил Джеймс.

— Можно. Но для начала, — они вместе сели на диван, Тони достал по банке пива, открыл одну. — Мне надо выпить. За мою никчёмную жизнь!

— Слишком пессимистично.

— Оно так и есть.

— Эй, — нахмурился Роудс. — Тебе не кажется, что пора выходить из депрессии? Ты так уже несколько лет существуешь. Не живёшь, именно существуешь.

— Моя жизнь стала однотонной и скучной.

— Может быть надо двигаться дальше? Посмотри на Марли. Она уже несколько лет пытается завоевать твоё сердце. Сходи на одно свидание. Возможно, она тебе понравится. Сидишь, как монашка. Я понимаю, что у тебя было тяжёлое расставание, но, чёрт, Старк, время идёт! Тебе уже не двадцать, пора думать о себе. А ещё, я, как твой друг, не хочу видеть тебя таким, — он обвёл его рукой. — До конца твоих дней. А куча одноразовых партнёров — это не считается.

— Тогда пошли в клуб какой-то, — Тони резко встал.

— Ты это сейчас серьёзно? — засмеялся Роудс. — В клуб?

— А что? Этим школьникам можно гулять, а нам — нет? Попахивает дискриминацией.

— Если ты опять напьёшься так, что мне придётся звонить Пеппер и умолять её, чтобы она помогла довезти тебя до дома, то я просто оставлю тебя посреди зала.

— Последний раз такое было, когда мы учились в колледже.

— Последний раз такое было, когда тебя бросили.

А дальше, они пошли в клуб неподалёку. Да, Тони так и не напился до потери сознания, но стоять на ногах было трудно. Он даже успел с кем-то познакомиться возле бара, они много общались и танцевали. К сожалению, этот человек затерялся в толпе.

Домой он решил пойти пешком. На улице сильно похолодало, Тони просто шёл и глубоко вдыхал воздух. Алкоголь начал отступать от мозга, можно было нормально думать.

Старк прошёл мимо дома, откуда доносилась ужасная, как ему казалось, музыка. Скорее всего, там начало учебного года празднуют подростки. И пройдя ещё немного, он увидел, что на автобусной остановке сидят Питер и Мишель. Точнее, вторая лежит. Они о чём-то тихо болтают. Тони слегка улыбнулся. Как бы он не ненавидел свою работу, но школьные годы — одни из самых лучших. Первая любовь, верные друзья. Он с трепетом на сердце вспоминает свою школу. И на душе становится хорошо.

Но надолго он не задержался. Старк опустил лицо вниз, чтобы его никто не узнал из учеников, и пошёл дальше. Так и начался этот год. Что же от него ожидать?


	3. Chapter 3

За эти две недели, что Питер учится у Тони Старка, парень осознал, что у учителя есть свод правил, которые ты обязан соблюдать. Иначе, твоя дальнейшая школьная жизнь превратится в ад. Так, например, мистер Старк всегда прав, ведь он тут главный. И только попробуй поспорить на счёт этого! Ещё, если ты не хочешь учить физику, то сиди тихо и не мешай другим. Можно даже в телефон повтыкать, но так, чтобы этого никто не видел. Особенно учитель. Только Тони имеет право давать клички и жёстко шутить над учениками. У остальных на это не хватает фантазии, по его мнению. Ну и, пожалуй, самое главное — никаких издевательств друг над другом. Да, ты можешь попробовать пошутить (что выйдет, скорее всего, ужасно, по сравнению с шутками учителя), но никаких оскорблений и, тем более, рукоприкладства.

И Питеру не давало покоя то, почему же это Тони так серьёзно относится к проблеме буллинга. Обычно, все учителя закрывают на это глаза. Но почему же Старк так переживает и агрессивно реагирует на тех, кто пытается унизить другого?

Сейчас, весь класс столпился вокруг учительского стола. Все с открытыми ртами наблюдали за тем, как мистер Старк демонстрировал какой-то опыт. Не всем было видно из-за большого скопления людей. Но те счастливчики, которые лицезрели действия, были в восторге.

— И когда мы вводим магнит в катушку, то стрелка смещается. Но если магнит там остаётся, — учитель наглядно демонстрировал это действие с помощью гальванометра. — То стрелка стоит на месте. Значит, если магнит будет неподвижен, то и тока не будет. Чем быстрее вводится магнит, тем больше сила тока. Когда мы выводим его, — он продолжал показывать. — Стрелка отклоняется в другую сторону. Это всё — часть опыта Фарадея, над которым он работал десять лет. Кто знает, кто такой Фарадей? — Старк отвлёкся, подняв голову, а затем скривился от картины, которая возникла перед его лицом. — Эй, село, вы тут не митингуете против повышения цен на газ. Станьте нормально, — школьники, толкаясь, стали небольшим полукругом рядом со столом. — А мой вопрос не изменился.

— Он открыл электромагнитную индукцию и создал первую модель электродвигателя, — ответил Питер.

— Молодец, мистер Паркер. Фарадей пришёл к выводу, что в замкнутом проводящем контуре возникает электрический ток, если количество линий магнитной индукции, пронизывающих ограниченную контуром поверхность, изменяется. Это и есть электромагнитная индукция, которую он открыл. А ток, который при этом возникает, назвали индукционным. Легко запомнить. Индукция, индукционный, — прозвенел звонок, оповещающий об окончании урока. — А об этом токе поговорим завтра, — класс побежал к своим партам, чтобы быстрее начать собирать вещи. — На дом ничего письменного не будет. Выучите теорию. Кто завтра ответит на все мои вопросы, поставлю отлично не глядя. И я делаю вид, что мне не без разницы, так что проведите хорошо неделю Хоумкаминга!

Сегодня сокращённый день. Да, уже прошло какое-то время с начала учебного года, поэтому и наступил Хоумкаминг. Эта неделя направлена на то, чтобы поднять дух школы и зарядить всех настроением до конца года. Ну, а как приятный подарок, в конце недели — школьный бал. Ребята уже начали приглашать друг друга. Очень часто довольно необычными способами. Какой-то парень повесил плакат с приглашением в главном холле. А ещё кто-то снял видео, которое запустил при помощи проектора на стене школы.

Во вторник, второй день недели, вместо семи уроков, у всех было по пять. Но учеников запихнули в спортивный зал, чтобы посмотреть на выступления школьных кружков.

Почти всё время, присутствующих в зале — тех, кто не успел удрать, то есть большинство — развлекали чирлидерши. Они вечно прыгали, бегали, кувыркались и кричали какие-то кричалки. Паркер, оперевшись об друга, пытался не заснуть. Но его сразу взбодрило тогда, когда на сцене начал выступать духовой оркестр Мидтаунской старшей школы. Он начал оглядываться вокруг в поисках спасения, но увидел только мистера Старка, который, не обращая внимания на звуки, дремал на заднем ряду.

И это мучение закончилось только через час. Да, мероприятие для поднятия школьного духа его наоборот опускает. Все радостно ушли из зала.

Пока Питер и Нед шли по коридору, обсуждая то, что они только что увидели, к ним подошла Мишель. Ребятам пришлось остановиться.

— Паркер, ты идёшь со мной на бал, — сразу же сказала она.

— Что? — удивился парень. — Когда это я тебя приглашал?

— Ты — ссыкло, поэтому никого не пригласишь. А остальные в нашей школе — придурки. А приходить на бал без пары хуже, чем вообще на него не приходить. Даже твой лучший друг, — она указала на Неда. — Он пригласил Бетти. И та согласилась.

— Чува-а-ак, — заныл Паркер, уставившись на Лидса. — И мне не сказал?

— Да времени не было, — попытался откосить Нед.

— Я заеду за тобой в шесть, — произнесла Мишель, после чего начала удаляться.

— Но ведь… Это я должен за тобой заехать, — но девушке было плевать на такие слова. Она решила — значит всё будет так, как скажет.

— Да ладно её. Будь рад, что будешь иметь пару на балу. Кстати, — Лидс полез в карман, чтобы достать телефон. — Я купил билеты в кино. Сеанс через три часа, так что можем зайти в супермаркет за едой.

— Супер, — обрадовался парень. — Мне надо позвонить Мэй, чтобы она знала.

Когда Питер искал свой телефон, мимо них прошла компания Флэша Томпсона. Один из парней толкнул его, от чего Паркер чуть не упал.

— Аккуратней, — огрызнулся один из них.

Его зовут Гарри Озборн. Богатенький мальчик, который думает почти всегда только о себе. Ещё в начальной школе, он и Питер пытались дружить, но Норман Озборн, отец Гарри, всегда ставил Паркера в пример сыну, что ему надоело. Так и закончилась их дружба. А Гарри, как говорит Нед, перешёл на тёмную сторону. То есть подружился с Флэшем.

Ну, вот они и пошли к ближайшему супермаркету, чтобы закупиться всякой вредной едой. В самом кинотеатре цены выше в несколько раз, а учитывая материальное положение парней, им выгодней купить всё в другом месте и спрятать в рюкзаки.

В самом супермаркете, друзьям пришлось разделиться. Но они договорились, что встретятся у кассы через пятнадцать минут.

Питер сразу пошёл искать солёный попкорн. Возможно, его можно назвать тем человеком, который пробовал почти все виды: сладкий, соленый, с сыром, с крабом, карамельный и многие другие. Но парень остаётся предан классике — просто соль.

Затем, он пошёл в отдел с напитками, чтобы найти себе какой-то сок. И тот, который нужен был, находился на самой верхней полке. Юноша встал на носочки, пытаясь достать предмет. И, случайно, столкнулся с человеком рядом.

— Простите… — парень зажмурился, поворачиваясь к нему. — О, мистер Старк! Здравствуйте, — Паркер очень удивился, когда увидел перед собой своего учителя.

— Привет, Питер, — слегка улыбнулся тот. — Неожиданная встреча. Как жизнь?

— Нормально. Нед взял билеты на какой-то ужастик, поэтому мы решили тут закупиться.

— Эй, Тони, — к ним подошла незнакомая Питеру женщина. — Я нашла оливки. Это было нелегко, но я справилась, — она с улыбкой на лице рассматривала банку, затем её взгляд перешёл на Старка, разговаривающего с Паркером. — О, добрый вечер.

— Пепс, познакомься с Питером, моим учеником. Паркер, моя давняя и хорошая подруга — Пеппер Поттс.

— Питер Паркер? — удивилась она, пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — Знакомая фамилия. Хотя, сколько Паркеров в мире… И не сосчитать! Приятно познакомиться, — улыбнулась женщина. — Тот самый «один из лучших учеников, среди тех, кого я когда-либо встречал»?

— Вы вправду такое говорили? — обрадовался Паркер, услышав такую похвалу в свой адрес.

— Не зазнавайся, пацан, — подмигнул Старк. — Моё мнение может измениться щелчком пальцев.

— Хорошо, — поднял он две руки вверх. — Мне, кстати, тоже очень приятно с Вами познакомиться, мисс Поттс. Или вы замужем?

— Нет, всё верно. Пока ещё мисс.

— Паркер, — привлёк его внимание к себе Тони. — Я буду смотрителем на балу. Скажу сразу, меня заставили, я был против. Можешь передать всем вашим, чтобы они пили по-тихому?

— Тони… — Пеппер закрыла лицо руками, качая головой в разные стороны.

— Нет, ну, а что? Они всё равно будут пить, но не хотят, чтобы их любимый учитель получил выговор, — Поттс так и продолжала стыдливо стоять на месте, а Питер рассмеялся.

— Хорошо, мистер Старк, я передам. Но мне пора бежать, меня ждёт Нед. Ещё раз, было приятно познакомиться, мисс Поттс. До завтра, мистер Старк, — парень, все-таки, достал тот самый сок и пошёл в сторону касс.

— У него такая красивая улыбка, — подчеркнула Пеппер, когда Питер ушёл.

— Что, на школьников решила засмотреться? — пошутил Тони. — Они сейчас слишком импульсивные, так что не советую.

— Я просто констатирую факт. А ещё, я очень люблю детей. И, Господи, Тони, как тебе могла прийти такая мысль? — женщина закатила глаза и пошла дальше по рядам супермаркета.

А Питер уже стоял у кассы и выбирал себе шоколадный батончик. Нед был с довольно большим пакетом и ждал того момента, когда его друг расплатится. И это заняло много времени, ведь у Паркера действительно была проблема с выбором. Под конец, он просто решил закрыть глаза и ткнуть пальцем в прилавок. Куда попадёт — то и возьмёт. И это действительно облегчило процесс.

Нед еле смог спрятать свой пакет. Но до кинотеатра они добрались удачно. До сеанса ещё оставалось минут десять, так что они остались сидеть в холле напротив зала.

— Я читал, что в конце все умрут, — сказал Нед. — Точнее не все, а половина персонажей. Но это же почти все, не так ли? И вообще, уже анонсировали следующую часть. Так что, скорее всего, все выживут.

— Спасибо, Нед, ты мне только что рассказал главную интригу фильма, — саркастично улыбнулся Паркер.

— Ну, чувак, прости! Я не мог держать это в себе!

И всё хорошее настроение Питера улетучилось в одно мгновение. Он увидел, как в здание зашла компания Флэша Томпсона. Да, та самая. Лидс сразу же заметил то, как изменилось выражение лица его друга.

— Нед, давай сразу в зал? — предложил Питер, чтобы избежать встречи с недругами.

— А что случилось? — но парень так быстро пошёл в сторону зала, что не успел услышать голос друга.

Зайдя туда, они заняли свободные места в предпоследнем ряду. Нед сразу же достал свой пакет с едой. Он вечно предлагал Питеру угостить его, но тот всегда отказывался. Сейчас его голова была забита тем, лишь бы Флэш и его друзья не шли на этот же сеанс.

— Паркер! — через весь зал крикнул Гарри Озборн, который зашёл в зал с друзьями. Чёрт.

Парень быстро побежал к Питеру и стал за ним, облокотившись об спинку сидения. Паркер зажмурился. Нет. Вот бы это всё оказалось сном или галлюцинациями. Он не хочет того, чтобы эти люди весь сеанс сидели за ним.

— Что, не боишься, раз пришёл? — Озборн проговорил это прямо у уха друга.

— Гарри, зачем ты с ним разговариваешь? — спросил у того Флэша.

— Просто предупреждаю, что сегодня он не уснёт от страха.

— Не обращай на них внимания, — тихо сказал Нед, чтобы только друг его услышал.

— О, Лидс тоже тут? — Томпсон уже стоял рядом с ними. — А я уже подумал, что малыш пришёл с кем-то на свидание. Хотя, может, я и не ошибаюсь? — несколько парней рядом с ними засмеялись. Все, кроме Гарри.

— Я бы на твоём месте, — обратился к Неду Озборн. — Брал с собой меньше еды.

И от продолжения конфликта их спасло только то, что в зале потушили свет — начали показ трейлеров, за которыми последовал сам фильм. На протяжении всего сеанса, с заднего ряда часто слышались шутки про Питера, Неда и других людей из школы. Так, фильм выдался удачным. Но сам поход в кино — нет.

***

Следующий день начался с того, что первый урок шёл уже двадцать минут, а учителя всё ещё не было. Изначально в классе стоял гул, но потом, когда к ним зашёл мистер Роудс, чтобы проверить ситуацию и угомонить учеников, все притихли и начали разговаривать на свои темы.

— Давайте, если через пять минут он не придёт, то мы свалим? — предложил Джонни Шторм. — Я где-то читал, что если учитель не приходит на половину урока, то можно уйти.

— И куда предлагаешь пойти? — спросила Китти Прайд. — По коридору ходить нельзя, из школы вряд ли выпустят весь класс.

— В столовку! — крикнул Сеймор О’Райли.

— Тебе лишь бы поесть! — огрызнулась Синди Мун.

— А, может, просто вылезем из окна? — предложила Мишель. — Вообще, смысл был идти на первый урок, если первого урока, по сути, нет?

— Я вчера видел мистера Старка в супермаркете, — решил сказать Питер. — Он, вроде как, был со своей девушкой. И они покупали много еды. Может, у них был какой-то праздник? День Рождения? Или что-то другое? Поэтому, он решил взять отгул, а нас не предупредили. Я так думаю.

— У мистера Старка есть девушка? — спросила Бетти Брант, чуть не упав со стула, когда решила подойти к Питеру.

— Я же сказал, вроде бы. Я не уверен, что они встречаются. Но на сестру или мать она совсем не похожа. Примерно его возраста, может чуть младше.

— Если у Старка есть девушка, то половина нашей школы впадёт в депрессию, — пошутил Флэш.

— А почему, если, вдруг, у него отгул, нас не предупредили?! — возмутился Джонни, громко ударив по парте кулаками. — Я бы на час больше поспал! Вы хотя бы знаете, как спортсменам важно спать! — Шторм играет за школьную баскетбольную команду, о чём пытается напомнить каждый раз. — Это же несправедливо!

Разговоры прервало то, что дверь открылась. В класс, щурясь, зашел учитель. Он пытался скрыть лицо от солнечных лучей.

— Простите, что опоздал. Не хотел приходить, — пробубнел он. — Кто будет громко говорить, сразу поставлю неуд, — он прошёл и сел, положив голову на стол. — Сегодня вы сами проходите тему и делаете конспект, пока я буду спать.

— Вы нам ничего не объясните, мистер Старк? — задал вопрос Паркер.

— Я же сказал, что я буду спать. У меня была тяжёлая ночь. И передайте всем, у кого сегодня уроки у меня, чтобы тоже сидели тихо. А ещё, я уйду после шестого.

— Так, а что нам именно делать?

— Я не знаю, — учитель полез в ящик за солнцезащитными очками, после чего надел их и развернулся к классу. — Начиркайте конспекты. Выпишите определения, формулы, если есть. А вообще, можете делать всё, что хотите. Главное тихо. Можете свалить, но если вас увидит дежурный или кто-то ещё, то я не при делах, — он собирался лечь, но потом ему в голову пришла идея, из-за которой пришлось поднять голову обратно. — И да, Паркер. Я же попросил, меньше говорить. На завтра делаешь проект про магнитное поле Земли. Ты же у нас хорошо физику знаешь. Вот и подготовишь для этих, — Старк явно хотел сказать другое слово. — Недотёп. Остальные — делайте, что хотите. Можете помочь Паркеру, но сомневаюсь, что будут желающие. А ещё, у нас скоро тест, — весь класс разочаровано заныл. — Что? Я люблю тесты. Вы все такие смешные, когда пытаетесь списать.

Когда закончился урок, то Питер, выйдя в коридор, начал слишком громко возмущаться.

— Это же несправедливо! — крикнул он. — Почему только мне дали домашнее задание?

— Пит, но ты реально самый умный в классе, — сказала ему Лиз. — И тебе это будет плюсом. Если за какую-то тему будет оценка не такая, как бы тебе хотелось, то этот проект послужит плюсом.

— Но у него такого никогда не будет, ты же знаешь, — сказал Нед.

— Нет, мне не лень сделать этот проект, но, блин, это же нечестно! — Питер упал на пол, облокотившись об стену. — Подойти к нему?

— Нет, Старк в таком настроении, что пошлёт тебя и завалит тебе весь аттестат. Такое уже было, — Бетти, которая стояла очень близко к Неду, начала историю. — Три года назад, учился в нашей школе парень по-имени Грант Аллен. Он как-то сильно поругался со Старком, что тот, без причины, поставил ему самую худшую оценку. И так его аттестат был испорчен. Мы как-то снимали об этом случае репортаж для школьных новостей. Кстати, Гранта не приняли ни в один колледж; он сейчас работает в пиццерии Франко. А мог стать физиком.

Но вместо того, чтобы послушать свою одноклассницу, Питер решил попытаться сбежать из школы после шестого урока, чтобы поговорить с мистером Старком. Он смог незаметно пройти через охранника во время перемены, когда у выхода толпилось много людей. Потом, Питер побежал на школьную парковку, где и заметил своего учителя, подходящего к машине.

— Мистер Старк, подождите! — крикнул он.

— О, Паркер? — спросил тот, когда обратил внимание на своего ученика. — Решил прогулять последний урок? Это может плохо сказаться на твоём идеальном графике посещения школы.

— Я хотел с Вами поговорить, — остановился тот рядом с Тони, пытаясь отдышаться.

— О чём же? Я весь во внимании.

— Я по поводу домашнего задания. Почему Вы задали его только мне?

— А ты не хочешь его делать?

— Нет, я могу. Мне просто интересно, почему остальные должны отдыхать, а я работать? Вы не подумайте, — пытался оправдаться тот. — Я очень уважаю Вас, могу сделать домашнее задание, но это несправедливо.

— Ну, так, вообще-то, и в реальной жизни происходит. А вообще, я просто хочу кое-что проверить. Между нами, эти идиоты даже два и два сложить нормально не могут. А в тебе что-то есть. Думаю, Паркер, ты это понял ещё вчера, когда мы неожиданно встретились в том супермаркете. Поэтому, просто подготовь этот проект.

— Хорошо, — немного приподнял уголки губ Питер. — Мистер Старк, у Вас всё хорошо?

— Всё просто замечательно, Паркер. А что?

— Вы сегодня на себя не похожи. Может, Вам нужна помощь? — Тони лишь засмеялся. — Я что-то не так сказал?

— Нет, парень, — ещё раз ухмыльнулся он. — Чем ты мне можешь помочь?

— Ну, не знаю. Может…

— У меня просто была тяжёлая ночь. Но мне льстит то, что ты за меня переживаешь, — Питер уже думал уходить, но Старк решил прервать его планы неожиданным и неуместным вопросом. — Как фильм?

— Что? — удивился Паркер.

— Ты вчера в кино ходил. Как фильм был?

— О, фильм был замечательным, если бы не Флэш, Гарри и их друзья.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — Тони скрестил руки на груди, наклонив голову в сторону. — Ты мне можешь рассказать о том, что тебя тревожит, я это уже говорил.

— Нет, мистер Старк, всё нормально. Они просто вечно шутили про меня и Неда. Я к этому привык.

— Ты всегда можешь…

— Да, да, подойти к Вам и рассказать о своих проблемах, — перебил его парень. — Знаю я это, — и повисла неловкая тишина.

— Ну, — решился заговорить Тони. — В школу тебе нет смысла возвращаться. Урок уже начался, — Старк огляделся по сторонам. — Тебя подвезти домой?

— Что? — удивился Питер. — Нет, что Вы. Мне недалеко, — он указал рукой в сторону, где он живёт. — Я и пешком могу.

— Залазь в машину, — мужчина открыл дверь. — Мне по пути.

— Мистер Старк, — тяжело выдохнул тот.

— Ты слишком упёртый. Это, конечно же, хорошее качество, но уметь соглашаться тоже надо.

— Ладно, хорошо, — быстро протараторил Питер, залезая в машину.

Тони тоже сел внутрь, рядом со своим учеником, и завёл машину. Уже через пару секунд, они поехали по широкой дороге. Окна были открыты, ветер дул довольно сильно. Питер долго смотрел вперёд, но потом решил взглянуть на своего учителя. Старк сосредоточено смотрел на дорогу, легко поворачивая руль, когда это надо было. Казалось, что машины были созданы специально для этого человека. Он с такой лёгкостью ведёт машину, что это выглядит слишком идеально.

— На следующем перекрёстке, — сказал Питер.

— Интересное совпадение. Когда я учился в колледже, то мы с друзьями часто гуляли в этом районе. Вроде как, даже кто-то тут до сих пор живёт. Но я не знаю. Мы потеряли связь много лет назад.

— Я не очень хорошо знаю соседей. Мне было семь, когда я переехал к дяде и тёте. Познакомился с некоторыми соседскими детьми, бабушками и всё. Возможно, Ваши всё ещё тут живут? — Питер повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в окно. — Остановите, мы приехали, — и машина затормозила прямо у нужного дома. — Спасибо, мистер Старк, за то, что подвезли. До завтра? — подросток открыл дверь, после чего вышел на улицу.

— С тебя проект, Паркер!

***

На следующий день физика была не первым уроком, но некоторые ребята говорили, что Старк опять опоздал в школу. Питер всё время ходил со своим проектом и повторял текст, чтобы идеально рассказать его. Парень не знал почему, но он жутко переживал, и тревога не покидала его душу.

Паркер сидел на лестнице между вторым и третьим этажами. Он в сотый раз пробегал глазами по тексту, после чего закрывал их и повторял всё про себя. Сейчас большой перерыв, все ученики в столовой, либо у своих шкафчиков, поэтому никто ему не мешал.

Вдруг, он услышал частые шаги. Кто-то спускался с верхних этажей, но Питер не сильно обратил внимание на приближающийся звук. Он был полностью сосредоточен на своём проекте.

— Эй, Паркер, — окликнул его до боли знакомый голос. Гарри. — Не холодно сидеть на ступеньках? — он упал рядом с парнем. — И что это у нас тут? — и вырвал из рук проект. — Источник магнитного поля Земли находится под огромной толщей его твердой коры — и это его… Скучно, — он откинул листы бумаги в сторону. — Это Старк такое задал?

— Гарри, может хватит? — повернулся в его сторону Питер. — Ты уже реально надоел всеми этими шутками и издевательствами, — нет, он не кричал, говорил спокойно. — Я, конечно, понимаю ту ситуацию, которая была много лет назад, возможно, мне нужно было меньше показывать свои знания перед твоим отцом. Потом ты пытался меня морально затравить. Поздравляю! У тебя это получилось. Но лишь на какое-то время, ведь я перерос то время, когда замкнулся в себе из-за унижения. А ты, видимо, всё ещё тот маленький и обиженный Гарри Озборн, — Питер собрал с пола все листы, после чего быстрым шагом пошёл искать другое место.

И спустя какое-то время, начался урок физики. Когда Питер зашёл в кабинет, то учитель сидел за своим столом, а рядом с ним был мистер Роудс. Они обсуждали какую-то встречу. Но, когда прозвенел звонок, военрук ушёл, а Тони, хлопнув в ладоши, стал напротив класса.

— Привет неучам и некоторым отдельным личностям, — начал свою речь мужчина. — Для начала, хочу попросить мистера Томпсона спрятать свой телефон, — Флэш недовольно нахмурился, но просьбу не выполнил. — Небольшое вступление. Завтра у нас тест. И, как я говорил, я люблю тесты. Списать невозможно. Мишель, подтверди, — обратился он к девушке.

— Подтверждаю.

— Прекрасно! Томпсон, — посмотрел он на ученика, который продолжал что-то делать со своим гаджетом. — Если ты сейчас не спрячешь свой телефон, то я его на вибро включу и кое-куда засуну, — весь класс громко засмеялся, после чего Флэш, всё же, убрал телефон. — Ха, я теперь знаю, чем вам угрожать.

— А разве учитель может угрожать ученикам? — подняв руку, спросила Мэри Джейн.

— Ой, замолчи, рыжая, — кто-то в классе вновь засмеялся, а Уотсон лишь застыла с возмущённым лицом. — Это было вступление. А теперь, Паркер, — посмотрел он на ученика. — Прошу!

Питер вышел к доске, держа в руках свой проект, и начал пересказывать его, иногда подглядывая. Тони медленно качался на стуле, иногда потирая свой подбородок. В отличие от учеников, которые засыпали, он внимательно слушал Паркера, пока тот не закончил.  
И всё, вроде бы, было прекрасно. Но Питер очень переживал и нервничал. Хотя это не сильно отразилось на его презентации, но он несколько раз запнулся. И когда парень закончил свой рассказ, то Тони ещё долго молчал, обдумывая всё.

— Мда… — протянул учитель. — Не густо, — «Что?» — единственное, что было на уме у большинства в классе. Как так-то? Паркер же почти десять страниц пересказал! — Вместо того, чтобы учить вот это всё, ты мог бы просто выбрать самые интересные факты, о которых бы и рассказал. Посмотри на класс, — он указал на учеников. — Они все засыпали от твоего бу-бу-бу, — Старк подошёл, взял проект парня и быстро просмотрел его. — Кратко и интересно. Вы знали, что у Земли есть два магнитных поля? — все отрицательно покачали головами. — Второе поле было открыто совершенно случайно, когда Европейское космическое агентство запустило на орбиту три новых спутника для изучения геомагнетизма. Ну, они четыре года вели разные исследования, и в этом году рассказали миру правду. Вести о втором магнитном поле скрывались так долго потому, что его приливная сила крайне незначительна или почти незаметна. Если сравнивать ее с силой давно известного нам геомагнитного поля, она слабее его в целых двадцать тысяч раз. А ещё, магнитное поле может контролировать наш мозг. Учёные провели опыт, в котором смогли заставить крыс бегать и застывать на месте. Но в опыте участвовали только те крысы, которым были вживлены в мозг специальные чипы. Так что, любители теории заговора, правительство не возьмёт над вами контроль. Хотя, кто знает. Возможно, когда эту тему лучше изучат, то врачи смогут вылечить болезнь Паркинсона, — учитель глубоко вздохнул, после чего вновь посмотрел на Питера. — Видишь. Есть над чем работать. Говори кратко и интересно. За старания ставлю «В». Подойди ко мне после последнего урока.

И Питер, в шокированном состоянии, пошёл к своей парте. «В»? Ему? За что? Он же составил идеальный проект! Даже одноклассники удивленно сидели. Никто, даже Флэш, не мог поверить в то, что сам Питер Паркер получил по физике не «А»!

— Да я его ненавижу! — с такими словами, он вышел из кабинета. Хоть Питер и был относительно спокойным человеком, но переходный возраст иногда брал верх.

— Паркер, я тебя терпеть не могу, но это было жёстко, — положил ему на плечо руку Томпсон. — У всех учителей такие проекты прокатывают на отличный бал, а ты ещё всё пересказал.

— Пит, весь класс на твоей стороне, — обратилась к нему Мэри Джейн, с которой они никогда ещё не общались. — Это же действительно несправедливо. Сначала он дал задание тебе одному, теперь ещё за него и ругает!

— Какой вообще нормальный педагог себя так ведёт? — возмутился Флэш. — Его вечные шутки, клички.

— Ты тоже шутишь, — сказал ему Нед.

— Но я же не учитель! Мне по статусу положено. Он, как бы, должен нас учить, а не угрожать тем, что засунет вибрирующий телефон в одно место, — видимо, эти слова сильно задели Томпсона.

— Ребят, вы тупые или да? — обратилась ко всем Мишель. — У Паркера действительно отстойный проект был. И Старк верно подметил, что все в классе засыпали от того, что им было неинтересно. Я ещё удивлена тому, что он поставил «В», а не ниже!

— Он сказал подойти к нему после уроков, — сказал Питер. — Возможно, мы что-то решим.

— Если надо будет его отпиздить, то мы всегда готовы, — добавил Флэш.

— Боюсь, до такого не дойдёт, — улыбнулся Паркер.

— Смотри.

Питера удивило то, сколько человек встало на его сторону. Да, Флэш, скорее всего, делает это для своей выгоды — он не любит Старка, поэтому готов поиздеваться над ним при любом случае. Но то, что Мэри Джейн была за него — было немного шоком. Главная красотка школы поддерживает Питера Паркера. Вау.

Хотя, к концу дня, Питер уже думал о том, что мистер Старк, возможно, прав. Он действительно мог потратить больше времени на то, чтобы найти интересную информацию.

И когда, под конец дня, он зашёл в кабинет учителя физики, то ожидал, что его будут ругать. Парень не знал причины. Ему просто так казалось.

Тони сидел за столом и проверял тесты другого класса. Питер тихо постучал в открытую дверь, мужчина повернулся к нему и улыбнулся.

— Проходи, садись, — он указал на первую парту, которая стояла напротив него.

Питер послушно выполнил просьбу учителя. Тут мозг уже перестал соображать. Подросток понятия не имел, что сейчас будет. Тони сел на свой стол, перед этим отодвинул лишние предметы, и уставился на школьника.

— Есть мысли, почему ты тут? — улыбнулся Старк.

— Сначала были, но теперь я понятия не имею, сэр, — он сказал это так быстро, что слова сливались в одно единое.

— Меня бояться не надо, — учитель будто почувствовал тревогу Паркера. — Я же не монстр.

— Да я и не боюсь…

— Я вижу, — усмехнулся тот. — Ладно, проехали. Ребята из офиса уже позвонили твоим опекунам и сказали, что ты задержишься. Поэтому, — он открыл шкаф и достал оттуда какой-то лист бумаги. — Можешь решить всё что сможешь? — и протянул его парню. — Я не требую идеального балла.

— Хорошо, — Питер, не понимая того, что вообще происходит, принялся за работу.

Первое, что увидел парень, было то, что тест состоял из различных тем. Некоторые из них в школе ещё не проходили. Но Питер увлекается физикой с детства, поэтому смог сделать все задания. На это ушло примерно двадцать минут. Тони, всё это время, проверял тесты других классов. И как только Паркер закончил, то он быстро проверил то, что тот написал тоже.

— Ну что? — спросил Питер.

— Что я могу сказать, — Тони поджал губы, смотря то на тест, то на парня. — Девяносто три процента. Питер, ты только что на отлично решил тест, который является последним тестом третьего курса в М.И.Т.е. У меня только один вопрос. Что ты делаешь в старшей школе?

Вот теперь Питер окончательно забыл, как дышать. Если раньше он просто ничего не понимал, то сейчас уже впал в ступор. Ему потребовалось время для того, чтобы осознать: он знает физику лучше, чем многие студенты М.И.Т.а.

— Вы шутите, — утвердительно сказал он.

— Питер, я знаю несколько человек, которые в таком возрасте обладали такими знаниями. Мне не до шуток.

— Мистер Старк, я действительно понятия не имею, как я смог так написать. Но я не списывал, Вы сами всё видели! Я просто много читал и…

— А я тебя и не обвиняю. Ты — гений. А я не разбрасываюсь словами, Паркер. У меня есть предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться, — он стал напротив Питера. — В конце года будет проходить что-то типа соревнования по физике и механике среди школьников. Там будет небольшой тест и презентация своего проекта-изобретения. Главный приз — неплохая такая стипендия в любой колледж мира. Тебе с твоими знаниями второе место гарантировано. Но если я тебя поднатягаю, то ты легко победишь. Особенно, тебе надо поработать над презентацией проекта. Сегодня мы уже увидели твои способности… Как тебе такой вариант? Мы будем пару раз в неделю встречаться тут, и я буду тебя учить всему, что сам знаю. Я понимаю, что нам нужно от школы кого-то послать, но никто не сможет победить. Да и никому особо не нужен этот приз. Повторюсь, я знаю только несколько таких же умных людей, как и ты.

— Мистер Старк, я даже не знаю, что сказать… — сердце забилось быстрее, а Питеру стало жарко.

— Да или нет. Всё легко и просто.

Ожидание — это то, что просто ненавидит Тони. Но Питеру нужно время. Возможно, он сейчас принимает самое важное решение в своей жизни. Поэтому, надо ждать. Паркер — подросток. Ему лезут кучи мыслей в голову одновременно. Парень периодически кусал губу. В его голове было множество вариантов развития событий.

— Для меня будет честью поработать с Вами, — улыбнулся тот, а Старка сразу попустило.

— Слава Богу! — облегчённо выдохнул тот. — Мы с тобой займём призовое место, я уверен в этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного об этой части. Тут можно заметить, что Тони Старк - очень плохой педагог. Он может жёстко пошутить над учениками, прийти в класс и ничего не делать, просто спать. Он может поставить плохую оценку ни за что. Конечно, у Тони нет педагогического образования, поэтому он и не может быть нормальным учителем. Однако, его волнуют проблемы других учеников. Возможно, из-за всего дерьма, которое он пережил. Именно по этой причине, Тони пытается помочь Питеру, над которым издеваются Флэш и его компания.  
> Питер тоже показан с разных сторон. Он - не серая мышка, которая сидит и зубрит конспекты, пытаясь не ввязываться в конфликты. Эта тема получит продолжение во многих главах. Пока, мы можем увидеть, что у Паркера очень изменчивый характер. То он может дать отпор хулиганам, то сидит, ничего не делая, то кричит на всю школу, кого он ненавидит. Также, начинает бороться за равноправие.   
> Я решила поднять тему буллинга, ведь она, почему-то, в последнее время не обходит стороной некоторых моих очень хороших друзей. Да, над Питером издеваются. Можно увидеть мотивы одного человека. Остальное - потом. И не надо думать, что именно в эти несколько дней к Питеру пристали. Такое происходит каждый день, просто оно остаётся за кадром. Флэш, Гарри и другие кайфуют от того, что унижают Питера. Однако, становятся на его сторону, если дело касается их.  
> О, ещё, вы можете учить физику с фанфиком)


	4. Chapter 4

Сегодня в Мидтаунской старшей школе проходит такой долгожданный бал. Уроки вновь сократили, чтобы ученики успели подготовиться к значимому событию. Да, это не выпускной, к которому покупают платья и костюмы за полгода, но тоже важное событие.

Но неудача заключалась в том, что именно в этот день, когда каждый в школе на эмоциях от предстоящего мероприятия, мистер Старк решил дать тест. Справедливо ли это? Скорее нет, чем да. Но такова жизнь.

И каждого, кто заходил в класс, у входа ждал Тони. Он стоял, скрестив руки, и строго наблюдал за учениками.

— Рюкзаки к доске, телефоны на стол, — нахмурившись, сказал он ученикам.

— У меня нет с собой телефона. Я его… Это… В шкафчике оставил! — ответил Томпсон.

— А я могу и за металлоискателем сходить, — и — о, чудо — Флэш достал из кармана телефон.

Теперь уже ученики заходили в класс с неким волнением. Их, по факту, оставляют без ничего. Все вещи пришлось сдать. Законно ли это?

— Все садимся по местам, времени у нас мало, — обратился Тони к классу, как только прозвенел звонок. — Все свои телефоны и рюкзаки вы должны были сдать при входе в кабинет. Если кто-то это ещё не сделал, то прошу сделать это сейчас, — и ещё несколько ребят встали и положили свои вещи на стол. — Прекрасно. У вас нет ни малейшего способа списать. Я буду весь урок непрерывно наблюдать за каждым. А теперь, — он коварно улыбнулся. — Поднимаем рукава до локтей, — если честно, то мало кто понимал то, что происходит, но просьбу, неуверенно, но выполнили.

Тони начал ходить по классу. Он смотрел на руки каждого ученика. Проверял тщательно, даже между пальцами. И если находил у кого-то какие-то надписи, без разницы, шпаргалка это или нет, то говорил выйти к доске.

— Дальше. Девочки, возможно и мальчики, которые пришли в юбках или платьях, — он указал на место за спиной. — Тоже выходим.

Такими темпами, за партами остались сидеть только шесть человек. Остальные толпились у доски. Тони развернулся к ним, оценивая картину, а потом, прокашлявшись, начал говорить.

— Такое будет происходить перед каждым тестом. Сейчас те, у кого есть надписи на руках, выходят в туалет и дружненько их смывают. А остальные, — он подошёл к шкафу и коварно улыбнулся. — Я знаю, что вы можете цеплять шпаргалки под юбки. Поэтому, — он достал из шкафа стопку одежды. — Впредь приходите на тесты в штанах, джинсах или чём-то типа этого. А пока, вы наденете эти шорты. На один урок, — и он раздал каждому по штуке. — У вас есть ровно пять минут до начала теста, чтобы сделать это всё. Иначе, я вас не пущу в класс и поставлю неудовлетворительно. Время пошло, — и ученики, как с цепи сорвались, и побежали в туалет, чтобы переодеться или вымыть руки.

— Мистер Старк, — обратилась к нему Гвен Стейси. — Это было жёстко.

— Я знаю, — сел тот на край стола. — Посмотрите, сколько у меня телефонов, — он указал на гаджеты. — Хоть продавай иди. Одних Айфонов штук двенадцать.

И через пять минут, когда весь класс вернулся, то Тони быстро всем раздал работы и начал тест. И действительно, он непрерывно наблюдал за каждым в классе. Джонни попытался узнать ответ на один вопрос у Гвен, за что получил красный крестик — минус балл. А вот Флэш, например, заработал целых три крестика. Скорее всего, он завалит тест.

Со звонком, Тони забрал у всех работы. Прямо вырвал из рук, не дав дописать. Этот тест был стрессом для всех. Обычно, учителя просто занимаются своими делами, когда дети работают. Читают книгу, например. Но тут всё совсем не так.

— Паркер, задержись на минуточку, — окликнул он ученика.

— Что-то он тебя часто задерживает, — огрызнулся Флэш, сказав это над ухом Питера.

Когда класс опустел, то Питер, всё же, подошёл к учителю. Они остались вдвоём. Старк взял телефон, чтобы что-то в нём посмотреть.

— Паркер, — обратился к нему учитель. — Мы же сегодня не встречаемся, верно? — спросил он.

— Я даже не знаю. Уроки заканчиваются в половину второго, а в половину седьмого начинается бал. Я же не девушка, чтобы пять часов тратить на подготовку.

— Ну, а мне эти пять часов нужны. Ты же не забыл, что я буду за вами всеми следить? — Старк закатил глаза.

— Я помню. Тогда… — задумался парень. — До понедельника?

— Да, тогда и позанимаемся. Кстати, кого ты там на бал пригласил? — эти слова немного смутили Питера. — Брось ты, мне интересно.

— Тут вышла забавная ситуация… У меня даже особо выбора не было.

— Рассказывай, — тот сел на стул, перекинув ногу на ногу.

— В общем, ко мне подошла Мишель, сказала, что мы вместе идём на бал, и что она заедет за мной в шесть.

— В её духе, — засмеялся Тони. — А она тебе нравится? — сразу же удивился он.

— Что? — быстро вырвалось у парня. — Мистер Старк!

— Ладно, ладно. Это уже личное. А я не должен переходить черту, — и их прервало то, что другой класс начал заходить. — Ладно, мистер Паркер. Вам пора на следующий урок. Что там… Литература?

— Вы знаете моё расписание? — удивился тот.

— Немного. Хочу знать, где могу тебя найти.

— Эм… — странно протянул Питер. — Ладно. Встретимся вечером?

— Да, конечно.

Остаток дня прошёл хорошо. А вот как только Питер пришёл домой, то его сразу же окутала паника. Последний раз он с кем-то ходил на школьный бал в десятом классе! И нужно вспомнить всё, чему его тогда научила Мэй, ведь сегодня тётя работает до вечера.

В шкафу Питер нашёл свой старый костюм, который висит там уже несколько лет. Рукава и штанины немного короткие, но это не сильно мешает. Потом, он залез в шкаф в ванной, чтобы найти там какой-то флакон с мужскими духами. Их очень часто дарят на праздники, но Паркер редко использует парфюмерию, поэтому на полочке уже есть своя небольшая коллекция.

Туфли, которые на два размера больше — на вырост, как сказала тётя Мэй — он попытался начистить и отполировать почти что до блеска.

Но самой главной проблемой стали волосы. Кудряшки успели отрасти, поэтому их очень сложно нормально уложить. Да, чем короче волосы — тем удобнее с ними. А так, они вечно лезут в разные стороны, что бесит Питера. В обычные дни он не сильно обращает внимание на эту проблему, но сейчас пытается что-то сделать и водой, и разными средствами тёти Мэй, чем угодно.

Результат был довольно неплохим. Не идеально, если бы ему помогала тётя, то было бы лучше, но и так сойдёт. И почти сразу после того, как Питер закончил собираться, в дверь позвонили. Там уже стояла Мишель, одетая в чёрный брючный костюм, который очень хорошо на ней смотрелся.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Паркер. — Проходи, если хочешь, — и немного отошёл в сторону. — Ты очень хорошо выглядишь.

— Привет, — посмотрела она в его сторону. — Спасибо за комплимент и приглашение, но мы уже немного опаздываем.

— Хорошо, секунду, — и Питер отошёл на минутку, а потом вернулся с маленькой коробочкой в руке. — Хоть что-то же должно этим вечером быть как обычно, — он открыл её и достал белый цветок, который надел на руку Мишель.

— Да, а то у нас совсем всё необычно… — усмехнулась девушка, после чего они спустились на улицу. — Мой папа дал мне машину, — она указала на транспортное средство. — Я поведу.

— Как скажешь.

До школы они добрались не больше, чем за десять минут. А там уже вовсю начиналось веселье. Парковка для школьников была забита — место очень сложно найти. А сами подростки парочками или группами подходили к зданию. Все были такие красивые. Когда Питер увидел Китти Прайд, например, то совсем не узнал её. Она в жизни и она на балу — два разных человека. И так было ещё с несколькими людьми.

У входа в здание школы стояла Гвен Стейси, которая вызвалась стать волонтером на балу. Она проверяла у всех билеты. За вход надо было заплатить три бакса; деньги потом пойдут на помощь нуждающимся.

— Привет, Питер. Привет, Мишель, — улыбнулась им блондинка. — Хорошо выглядите.

— Спасибо, Гвен, — поблагодарил Питер. — Ты тоже.

— Ребята, вы прекрасно смотритесь вместе, — Стейси начала накручивать прядь своих светлых волос на пальце. — Что между вами? Колитесь!

— Гвен, — обратилась к ней Мишель, и девушка посмотрела на неё с улыбкой. Но та всего лишь показала средний палец, после чего дала в руки билеты и зашла с Паркером в здание.

Внутри всё кипело от количества людей. Хотя сам бал проходил в спортивном зале, но и в коридорах толпились некоторые ученики. На удивление, вся школа была украшена. И когда они успели?

Из спортивного зала доносилась музыка. И как только Питер и Мишель туда зашли, то сразу же смогли увидеть множество различных прожекторов, светомузыку, лампочки, шарики и гирлянды и многое другое. У стен стояли столы с закусками и пуншем. Интересно, кто-то уже успел подлить туда что-нибудь?

— Чувак! — сзади Питера сказал Нед. — Вот ты где. Я тебя везде искал, — а потом он перевёл взгляд на Джонс. — Привет, Мишель.

— Здоров, Нед, — она слегка толкнула его кулаком в плечо. — А где Бетти?

— К Лиз отошла. У них там свои, знаешь, подружеские дела.

— Такого слова нет, — фыркнула Мишель.

— Какого?

— «Подружеские».

— Не придирайся к словам.

— Я просто тебя поправила, — Питер понял, что между этими двумя скоро разразится конфликт, поэтому попытался сгладить ситуацию.

— Ребята, ребята! — дотронулся он до них. — Не ссорьтесь. Мы сюда пришли ради того, чтобы хорошо провести время. А вы начинаете…

— Привет, — к ним подошли Лиз и Бетти; вторая сразу же взяла Неда за руку. — Как дела?

— П-привет, — немного заикнулся Питер, смотря на Аллен. — У нас всё замечательно.

— Так замечательно, что Мишель только что чуть не убила Неда. Или Нед её? — рассмеялась Бетти.

— А вы… Вместе? — Лиз указала на Паркера и Джонс.

— Только на этот вечер. Я же знаю, что сердечко этого мальчика, — Мишель ткнула пальцем в грудь Питера. — Принадлежит другой очаровательной девушке.

— О чём ты? — удивился парень. Ему сейчас никто не нравился, хотя ещё немного остались чувства к Лиз, но что эта Джонс сейчас несёт?

— Как же? Этим летом ты был в одном лагере, где познакомился с… Как её там… — она взялась за голову, после чего резко подняла указательный палец вверх. — Лавли! Такая брюнетка с короткой стрижкой. Ты рассказывал, что она пару месяцев назад была на Неделе моды в Милане, а скоро приедет на Нью-Йоркский аналог этого мероприятия, — взгляд Питера так и говорил: «Что ты несёшь?». — Она модель с очень тяжёлым графиком, но всегда находит время для своего Питти.

— Не знала, что у тебя появилась девушка, Питер, — обратилась к нему Лиз. Её интонация была немного ревнивой.

— Я тоже не знал, — прошептал Паркер так, чтобы никто не услышал. — А ты с кем пришла, Лиз?

— Я сегодня волонтёр. Знаешь, меня приглашали разные парни, но они все такие придурки… Кстати, мне уже пора работать. Удачно провести вечер! — и Аллен побежала к другим девушкам, которые сегодня работают.

— Не благодари, — толкнула Мишель Питера, когда убедилась, что Лиз отошла довольно далеко.

— Фух, чувак! — нервно выдохнул Нед. — Я уже реально начал думать. Что у тебя кто-то есть, — а потом засмеялся.

— Подождите! — подняла руки вверх Бетти. — Так у Питера нет девушки модели? Вы специально обманули Лиз?

— Посмотри на Питера, — Джонс указала головой на парня. — У него в априори не может быть девушки модели. Ему нравятся более спокойные.

— Зачем ты это сделала? — Питер стал близко к подруге. Бетти взяла Неда за руку и попыталась тихо увести, чтобы не мешать ребятам. — Мишель, почти два года прошло. И за это время многое изменилось. Если раньше у меня коленки дрожали от одного только вида Лиз, то сейчас всё совсем не так.

— Она тебя любит, — девушка перестала смотреть на свои туфли, поэтому заглянула Питеру прямо в глаза. — Вы были пятнадцатилетними идиотами, когда решили расстаться. И по тебе видно, что ты ревнуешь Лиз к каждому встречному, а она тебя.

— Но это не значит, что она мне нравится, — недолгая тишина окутала их. — Мишель, мы с ней мирно разошлись, естественно симпатия осталась. Но между нами никогда ничего не будет, — он засунул руки в карманы штанов, немного сгорбился и отошёл.

— Ты куда?

— Я за пуншем. Давай сделаем вид, что этого всего, — он попытался что-то невнятно изобразить руками. — Что этого всего не было.

Пройти через толпу танцующих подростков, особенно если ты идёшь в другой конец зала, было проблематично. Ему кажется, что обратно пунш будет донести невозможно. Его точно кто-то толкнёт, а красный напиток прольётся либо на пол, либо на дорогое платье какой-то девушки. И тогда уже беды не избежать.

— И снова здравствуй, — поприветствовал его Старк, который как раз стоял у миски с пуншем. — Надеюсь, что у тебя в кармане нет бутылки водки, и ты не подольёшь чего-нибудь в напитки.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Старк, — Питер налил себе немного. — Нет, я не собирался. Но, кажется, кто-то уже сделал это без меня, — и скривился после первого же глотка.

— Чёрт! — выругался Тони. — Я стоял тут час и не отрывал глаз от этой миски! Как они успели?!

— Как будто Вы не учились в старшей школе, — усмехнулся Паркер, отставляя от себя стакан.

— Я окончил школу в пятнадцать. У меня тогда ещё не было таких мыслей в голове, — учитель полез в карман, чтобы достать оттуда что-то. И Питер немного удивился, когда узнал возраст, в котором у Старка уже было полное среднее образование. — Мне нужно срочно вылить эту смесь, — он указал на пунш. — Пока не поздно, — к ним подошла какая-то парочка из одиннадцатого класса, чтобы налить себе. — Стоять! — громко сказал Старк. — Вы двое, — он указал на ребят. — Идите в другое место. Это, — и указал на миску. — Трогать нельзя, — и опять полез в карман.

— Рация? — удивился Питер, когда увидел объект в руках учителя. — Зачем она вам?

— Марли предложила новую систему связи учителей на таких мероприятиях. Типа, телефоны могут подвести, дети могут перерезать провода или что-то такое. А рации — старый, добрый, надёжный способ, — он нажал на кнопку, после чего начал говорить. — Это Старк. У меня кто-то подлил в пунш что-то. Я отойду. Проследите за моим сектором.

— Мистер Старк! — послышался из рации голос мисс Марли. — Я пыталась с Вами связаться два раза, — Тони закатил глаза, после чего начал пародировать учительницу, показывая странные жесты и корчась. Питера это рассмешило. — Я, конечно, послежу за Вашим сектором, но потом подойдите ко мне!

— Конечно, мисс Марли, — скрестил тот пальцы. — Ой, — он начал шипеть в рацию. — Связь плохая, я отключаюсь, — а потом он просто бросил прибор в пунш. — Она меня бесит.

— Она всех бесит, — добавил Питер.

— Эй! — возмутился Тони. — Ты не можешь такое говорить об учителях! Не дорос ещё! — Старк подошёл к столу, чтобы взять миску. — Поможешь? Я сам всё пролью.

— Конечно.

Естественно, половина содержимого пролилась по пути. Некоторые школьники с грустью смотрели на то, как выносят их любимый пунш. Но как только Тони и Питер зашли в туалет, то сразу вылили всё, что было в миске, перед этим выгнав всех из помещения.

— Мистер Старк, — обратился парень.

— Да, мистер Паркер?

— А можно попросить Ваш совет? Возникла одна… Неприятная ситуация. Понятия не имею, что тут можно сделать, — Питер немного застеснялся, поэтому начал рассматривать свои ботинки, которые стали такими интересными.

— Ты можешь попросить у меня совет в любой момент, я уже говорил.

— Хорошо, — собравшись с силами, он громко выдохнул, а потом пробежался глазами по помещению, чтобы убедиться, что тут никого нет. — В общем, у меня есть друг. И он совсем не знает, что ему делать. Пару лет назад, мой друг мирно расстался с девушкой. У них были короткие отношения, в которых они ничего такого не успели сделать. Сейчас, подруга моего друга начала рассказывать его бывшей девушке, что тот типа встречается с какой-то крутой моделью. Хотя это не так. Она просто хочет вызвать ревность. Что делать моему другу? — Паркер опёрся об столешницу, на которой размещались раковины, и посмотрел на учителя.

— Дай угадаю… — Старк поджал губы, смотря куда-то вдаль. — У твоего друга имя и фамилия начинаются с одной буквы?

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Питер.

— И это — буква «П»?

— Тоже возможно.

— И, чисто теоретически, — Тони обернулся к нему. — Он твой тёзка?

— В точку!

— А твой Питер случайно не влюблён в кого-то из этих девушек?

— Ну… — задумался он. — К своей бывшей он испытывает симпатию, но чисто дружескую. Знаете, когда человек приятен, но ты не видишь у вас совместного будущего? — Тони понимающе кивнул. Ему очень знакомы такие чувства. — А вторая… Она — друг. Просто друг.

— А если с другой стороны посмотреть. Может ли Питер нравится кому-то из них?

— Питер? — усмехнулся Паркер. — Сомневаюсь. Та, которая подруга, вообще считает его просто интересным человеком, за которым хочется наблюдать.

— Я тоже думаю, что подруга так считает.

— А вот бывшая его иногда ревнует, хотя сама имела кучу отношений. Но я думаю, что все женщины такие. Они всегда ревнуют своих бывших.

— И не только женщины, — тихо сказал Тони.

— Что? — Пит запрыгнул на столешницу.

— Нет, нет. Ничего. Так, мысли вслух, — Старк скрестил руки и, наклонив голову, начал думать. — Возможно, подруга — это такой тип людей, который любит сводить тех, кого считает идеальной парой. Иногда такие люди даже бывают правы, но иногда бесят. Скажи другу, чтобы он поговорил с ней.

— А если он уже это сделал?

— То пусть она думает. Возможно, попытки свести этих двух прекратятся. Если нет, то подойди ко мне ещё раз. Мы вместе придумаем выход из ситуации, а ты расскажешь другу, — Питер кивнул. — На счёт бывшей, тут есть пара вариантов. Первый — игнорируй её. Но он менее выгодный, а зная девушек, то они могут начать мстить. Поэтому, лучше продолжать то, что они остались друзьями.

— Как? — с небольшим смехом вырвалось изо рта парня.

— Наглядный пример. Помнишь мисс Поттс? — Питер кивнул. — Мы с ней когда-то были вместе.

— Да ладно? — удивился он. — Я думал, что вы и сейчас вместе, если честно.

— Мы были вместе несколько месяцев. Хотя я её очень долго и упорно добивался. Мы тоже вовремя осознали, что не подходим друг другу. Расстались. Потом ревновали друг друга. Особенно я её. А затем, я встретил действительно своего человека. И, несмотря на то, что мне было далеко не семнадцать, я влюбился по уши. Как подросток. Тогда Пепс была только рада за меня. К сожалению, с тем человеком у меня не срослось. Но у меня есть Пеппер, которая поможет в любой момент. Поэтому, нужно уметь сохранять дружбу с женщинами. Они, если что, приготовят тебе ужин, если тебе будет лень.

— Ничего себе, — Паркер слез со столешницы. — Как Вам это удалось?

— Сам поймёшь, пацан. К каждому человеку нужно уметь находить подход. Я в тебя верю, — и Тони уже собирался уходить, как его остановили.

— Мистер Старк! — окликнул Питер, а мужчина развернулся к нему лицом. — Это правда, что Вы закончили школу в пятнадцать? — и только этот вопрос мучил паренька на протяжении всего времени.

— Нет, Паркер, я окончил школу в пятнадцать, — и Тони вышел из помещения, оставляя Питера там одного.

Стоит ли говорить о том, как Паркеру влетело от Мишель за то, что он пошёл за пуншем, но пропал на полчаса? Та вновь начала говорить, что Питер становится похожим на мужиков, которые говорят, что вышли за лотерейным билетом, а исчезают на тридцать лет. И ей не нравится такой расклад событий.

Через какое-то время, к ребятам опять подошли Нед и Бетти. И они принесли пунш, который так долго ждала Мишель! Вся компания отправилась в середину зала, чтобы хорошо отдохнуть и потанцевать. Сегодня один из тех немногих дней, когда можно отдохнуть. Ведь скоро их ждёт тяжёлый год, который принесёт немало трудностей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я очень надеюсь, что вам не надоели мои комментарии, ведь я так люблю их писать. Эта часть вышла меньше, чем предыдущая, ведь является больше промежуточной. Изначально, я хотела добавить сюда ещё одну сюжетную ветку, но тогда бы пришлось ждать выхода ещё неделю, а то и две. Так что, было принято решение перенести то действие на следующий раз.  
> В этой главе произошло не очень много интересных вещей, но некоторые из них довольно значимы. Во-первых, Тони и Питер начинают сближаться. Паркер рассказал ему свою проблему, хотя раньше не мог. Да и Старк немного открылся ему.   
> Мишель - отдельный кадр. Она, возможно, олицетворяет фанов, которые пытаются свести свой ОТП. Но, к счастью или сожалению, она к Питеру не испытывает ничего. И своим хотением свести Лиз И Пита вновь, она портит дружбу.  
> В этой главе мы опять убедились, что Тони - не самый обычный учитель. Он, вроде бы, очень серьёзно относится к списыванию, но легко кидает рацию в пунш и говорит, кого из учителей он ненавидит.   
> СПОЙЛЕР! В следующей главе начнёт развиваться романтическая линия. Именно в том самом смысле. Не подумайте, Питер так просто не втрескается в учителя. Да и Старк не подумает, что его ученик горяч. Я буду медленно развивать линию. Ну, настолько, насколько смогу.


	5. Chapter 5

Сентябрь понемногу близится к концу. На улице начинает холодать, а листва на деревьях сохнет и опадает понемногу. Дожди как с цепи сорвались. Они всё идут и идут, каждый день. За окном темнеет всё раньше. Осень часто приносит депрессию, ведь все те яркие краски, которые так и пестрили летом, исчезают в один миг.

Питер сидит на уроке алгебры. Не сказать, что он не любит этот предмет. Просто учительница, которая его ведёт, ему не нравится. Пока миссис Паммела дала индивидуальные задания, Паркеру нужно было выйти в туалет. Поэтому, парень, когда доделал и сдал работу, попросил выйти. Паммела, конечно, не очень хотела, чтобы кто-то бродил по коридорам школы, но отказать не могла. Не имела права.

На обратном пути, Питер услышал какие-то странные шумы. Они шли из дальнего коридора, где находятся несколько подсобок и вход в раздевалки. Сначала, Паркер решил проигнорировать эти звуки. Но потом он услышал голоса.

— Пожалуйста, отпусти меня, — прозвучал женский голос, после которого последовал тихий всхлип. — Ты делаешь мне больно, — и удар, очень сильный удар, по шкафчику. — Прошу, — уже шёпотом было сказано.

Питер тихо подошёл и заглянул за угол. В конце коридора, у аварийного выхода, стояли Мэри Джейн и Флэш. Девушка была напряжена и подавлена, брови приподняты и слегка сведены к переносице. Дыхание резкое и частое. Она прижалась спиной к шкафчикам. Казалось, будто она надеется, что сможет пройти сквозь стену. Парень же был зол. Он стоял прямо над Уотсон, будто возвышаясь над ней, губы его плотно сжаты, а глаза горели от количества эмоций. Взгляд был точно на девушке.

— Уходи, — сквозь зубы, проговорила ЭмДжей. Флэш проигнорировал слова и крепко сжал её руку, от чего Уотсон запищала. — Мне больно.

Питер не мог просто стоять и смотреть на то, что происходит. Сердце кровью обливалось от той картины, которую он видит перед собой. По сути, он должен сейчас позвать взрослых. Но Паркер об этом не думал. Он решил выйти, быстрым шагом направляясь к ним.

— Флэш! — крикнул он. — Отпусти её.

— Уйди, Паркер, — не переставая поедать взглядом Мэри Джейн, сказал тот. — Это тебя не касается.

— Ты делаешь ей больно. Девушек бить нельзя, а тем более калечить, — подошёл ближе. — Отпусти Мэри Джейн, пока не сделал хуже, — прозвенел звонок — урок окончен. Скоро коридоры наполнятся учениками.

— А то что? — Томпсон резко толкнул девушку так, что она сильно ударилась и упала на пол. — Малыш Питти меня побьёт? — Флэш подошёл почти вплотную к парню. — Она сама виновата в том, что я делаю! — крикнул он.

— Ты не имеешь права издеваться над кем-либо. Особенно, физически. И, тем более, делать больно своей девушке, — Томпсон толкнул его.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что произошло, — Питер подошёл и толкнул в ответ.

— Но это не значит, что ты можешь это делать.

— Я могу делать всё, что захочу, — он подошёл к девушке, которая всё также сидела на полу. — И мне за это ничего не будет.

Флэш поднял ногу и толкнул ей Мэри Джейн. Та вновь с громким звуком стукнулась с железным шкафом. И уже на этом моменте, терпение Питера лопнуло. К чёрту переговоры! Он подошёл к Томпсону и ударил его в челюсть кулаком. Флэш немного попятился назад, прикладывая ладонь к больному месту. Кажется, он вышел из себя. А потом, громко выдохнув, полетел на Паркера. Он, неожиданно, ударил парня в живот. Питер упал на колени, скрутившись. Но, всё же, он встал и дал сдачу.

Температура воздуха вокруг них нагревалась. Дыхание у каждого сбилось, с их стороны периодически слышались болезненные стоны и крики. В один момент Питер подумал, что он уже не может. Сейчас упадёт, а Томпсон изобьёт его до полусмерти. Однако он нашёл в себе силы продолжить.

Вокруг уже начали толпиться школьники. И нет, никто не собирался прекратить драку. Они все либо смеялись, либо обсуждали, либо вообще снимали действие на телефоны.

— Что тут происходит? — послышался грозный мужской голос. — Паркер! Томпсон! — это оказался мистер Роудс, он побежал к парням, пытаясь их разнять. — Вы с ума сошли? Помогите, кто-нибудь!

К нему подошёл какой-то парень. Он, вроде как, играет в футбольной команде. Джеймс схватил Питера, а тот парень Флэша, пытаясь их оттащить в разные стороны, но те всё равно брыкались и вырывались.

Как только они успокоились, Питер, оттолкнув учителя в сторону, подбежал к Мэри Джейн. Он сел рядом, взяв её ладонь в одну руку, а другую положил на спину.

— Ты как? — тихо сказал он. — Сильно больно? Ты можешь встать, или тебе надо к врачу? — Паркер заметил синяк на запястье.

— Всё нормально, я… — девушка медленно повернулась к нему. — Боже, Питер, — прошептала она. — Это не мне, а тебе надо к врачу. У тебя половина лица…

— За меня не волнуйся.

— Паркер, — Роудс взял его подмышками и поднял. — Томпсон, грозно глянул на него. — Вы сейчас идёте в медпункт, а потом к директору. Живо! — крикнул он. — Уотсон, — посмотрел на неё. — Ты тоже сюда причастна?

— Нет, сэр, она… — попытался её выгородить Питер, но Мэри Джейн его перебила.

— Да. И мне тоже надо в медпункт, — она встала и схватилась за руку Паркера.

Питер оказался последним, кому оказывали медицинскую помощь. Флэш уже стоял с перебинтованными кулаками и лицом, заклеенным лейкопластырями. ЭмДжей же отделалась небольшими ушибами, которые ей намазали какой-то мазью. Подростки сидели на кушетке, гадая о том, что их ожидает.

— Эй, герои, — в медпункт зашёл мистер Роудс. — Ваших родителей уже вызвали в школу. У вас есть полчаса на то, чтобы обдумать ситуацию и решить, что вы будете говорить. Ясно? — троица кивнула. — Отлично, — и он вышел из помещения.

— Ты, — прошептал Флэш на ухо Мэри Джейн. — Скажешь всё так, как выгодно мне.

Девушка ничего не ответила, но слегка опустила голову вниз. Томпсон посчитал это согласием. Да и Питер, который всё услышал, тоже.

И уже через какой-то небольшой отрезок времени, все трое шли к кабинету директора. Они очень надеялись, что никого из них сегодня не исключат. На душе была тревога.

Когда они пришли к нужному месту, то там, рядом с дверью, уже сидели Мэй, отец Флэша и мать Мэри Джейн. На их лицах виднелось недовольство. Конечно, их вызвали в школу посреди дня, оторвав от работы. Но когда они увидели троицу, то у всех были разные реакции. Мать ЭмДжей просто молча обняла дочь. Томпсон старший начал отчитывать сына, типа тот позорит семью.

— Питер, — Мэй коснулась плеча племянника. — Питер, что с тобой случилось? — она положила ладонь на щеку парня, рассматривая несколько ран и синяков. Большая часть ушибов на других частях тела, но лицу тоже немного досталось.

— Мэй, потом, — сказал Питер, немного отойдя от неё.

Вскоре, все они зашли в кабинет. Подросткам сказали сесть напротив директорского стола, а взрослым стать за ними. Сначала была небольшая речь мистера Роудса, который рассказал, как он застал драку.

— Ну так? — обратился к ученикам директор. — Может расскажите, как было дело?

— Это всё Паркер! — сразу крикнул Флэш. — Он первый начал!

— Я просто защищал девушку, — опустив глаза вниз, тихо сказал Питер.

— Он же врёт! Хочет остаться идеальным учеником. А сам? Он больной какой-то, наверное, раз на людей кидается!

— Тише, мистер Томпсон, — обратился к нему директор. — Давайте услышим версию мистера Паркера.

— Я вышел в туалет во время урока и увидел, как он, — парень покосился в сторону Флэша. — Бил Мэри Джейн. И на все мои просьбы прекратить, он говорил мне не лезть. Потом толкнул меня и ещё раз сделал ей больно, — Питер почувствовал, как сзади его начали гладить мягкие руки тёти.

— Да врёт он! — вспрыгнув с места, вновь крикнул Флэш.

— Успокойся, — строго сказал его отец. — Но, пожалуй, я тут соглашусь. Мой сын из приличной и обеспеченной семьи. Его с детства учили, что нельзя рукоприкладствовать. Особенно, если дело касается девушки.

— Мистер Томпсон, — кивнул ему директор. — У нас есть ещё один человек, — он развернул голову к Мэри Джейн. — Мисс Уотсон, Вам слово.

— Я… — запнулась она, когда заметила на себе взгляд Томпсона младшего, который так и кричал: «Убью, если скажешь правду». Затем она увидела Паркера, который грустно смотрел на свои кеды, покусывая губы. Он выглядел… Безнадёжно? — Флэш приревновал меня, — отец парня скривился от того, как только что назвали его сына. — Я просто обсуждала с Дараном Уилси домашку по истории, пока ждали свою очередь на сдачу нормативов на физре. Флэш увидел это и попросил меня выйти с ним. А затем, в коридоре, начал кричать и угрожать, — в носу что-то защипало, от чего на глазах начали выступать слёзы. — Он сдавливал мои руки и бил по шкафчикам. А потом, мимо прошёл Питер. Он был не первым, но единственным, кто захотел помочь. Флэш толкнул меня так, что я упала и сильно ударилась об шкафы. У меня даже синяк на полспины остался. Питер спас меня. Он тут пострадавший, а не виноватый.

— Ты врёшь, — к ней резко обернулся Флэш. — Она врёт! Ей нравлюсь и я, и Даран, и Питер, и полшколы!

— Это ты меня только что шлюхой назвал? — не стесняясь взрослых, разозлилась она.

— Успокойтесь! — крикнул на них мистер Роудс. — И как нам понять, кто прав?

— По-моему, тут всё очевидно, — сказала миссис Уотсон.

— Не совсем. С одной стороны, у нас есть двое парней, которые ненавидят друг друга много лет. Они подрались. И есть девушка. Либо она говорит правду, либо просто пытается отомстить уже бывшему парню.

— Юджин не мог такого сделать в силу своего характера и воспитания, — скрестил руки Томпсон.

— В школе несколько лет назад установили камеры, — вспомнила Мэй. — Давайте посмотрим записи.

— Хорошая идея, миссис Паркер, — сказал директор. — Тогда и поймём, кто прав, а кто виноват.

И уже через пару минут, на экран компьютера вывели запись того момента, когда Питер и Флэш подрались. Томпсон сказал своему сыну, когда увидел то, как всё было на самом деле, что тот позорит их семью. Миссис Уотсон очень часто отворачивалась и закрывала глаза, так как не могла смотреть на то, что происходило на видео.

— Что же… — задумчиво произнёс Роудс. — Мистер Паркер, — посмотрел он на парня. — Хорошо себя проявил. Но, на будущее, попытайся обойтись без драки.

— Мистер Томпсон, — обратился директор к Флэшу. — Вы отстранены от занятий на две недели.

— Что? — крикнул он. — За что?!

— По-моему, на этом видео, Юджин, прекрасно видно причину, — сказал ему отец. — Миссис Паркер, миссис Уотсон, — обратился он к женщинам. — Я принесу вам моральную компенсацию, только не пишите заявление на этого оболтуса. А теперь, — он схватил сына за руку. — Мы уходим.

Через пару минут, остальных тоже выпустили из кабинета. Но старших задержали на пару слов. Мэй сказала Питеру идти к выходу и ждать её там. И в коридоре Мэри Джейн набросилась на Питера с объятиями. Она крепко сжимала парня, дыша ему куда-то в районе ключиц.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказала ЭмДжей, когда оторвалась от Паркера. — Я даже представить себе не могу, что было бы, если бы ты не прошёл мимо.

— Я не мог поступить иначе, — улыбнулся он.

— Тебе не сильно больно? — она начала рассматривать некоторые синяки и раны. — У меня дома есть специальная мазь, которая помогает быстрее заживать. Я собираюсь поступать в мед, поэтому у меня куча таких штук…

— Всё в порядке, — перебил он её. — Скоро заживёт само. Главное, что с тобой всё хорошо.

— Мда, теперь у нас начнутся весёлые деньки, — Мэри Джейн поставила руки на пояс. — Флэш со своими дружками будут мстить.

— Мне не привыкать, — Питер начал идти вперёд, а девушка побежала за ним.

— Прости за те дни, когда я смеялась над тобой вместе с ними. Я была такой глупой, — она схватилась за голову. — Но теперь я понимаю, что люди оказываются не такими, как ты их считаешь.

— Что было — то было, — Уотсон схватила его за рукав, чтобы они остановились.

— Можно нам стать кем-то типа… Приятелей? Мы будем общаться, иногда гулять. Ты мне будешь помогать с физикой, а я тебе с испанским.

— Заманчивое предложение, — засмеялся тот. — У меня, как раз, с испанским всё плохо.

— А у меня с физикой! — воскликнула она. — Так что?

— Думаю, мы можем стать приятелями.

— Супер, — она подняла большие пальцы рук вверх. — Мне мама сказала подождать её у кабинета директора. Так что, я пошла обратно. До завтра! — и Мэри Джейн убежала.

Питер продолжил идти к выходу из школы. Он начал улыбаться. Непроизвольно. Несмотря на всю ту боль, что раздаётся по его телу, он доволен тем, что смог навалять Томпсону. Паркер мечтал об этом ещё с начальной школы! Но главное, что этот человек получил по заслугам. И то, что его отстранили на две недели, навсегда останется в его личном деле.

Удивлением стало то, что Мэри Джейн встала на его сторону. Ему казалось, что она побоится Флэша и скажет неправду. Причём, казалось до самого последнего момента. Но она не только сказала правду, так ещё и хочет подружиться с Питером!

Да, пока он шёл, то задумался о многом. Да даже так, что просто смотрел себе под ноги, а не вперёд. Уроки уже закончились, поэтому коридоры пустуют. В здании стоит такая тишина, что трудно поверить в то, что ещё полчаса назад в этом месте кричали школьники.

— Паркер! — окликнул его знакомый голос. — Ты где ходишь? Я тебя, как бы, жду, — этим человеком оказался Тони. Питер медленно повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на учителя. Тот был немного сердит, но весёл, однако, когда увидел лицо парня, то стал похож на обеспокоенного, но довольного отца. — И чего мы такие помятые, герой?

— Подрался с Томпсоном, — непринуждённо ответил тот.

— Надеюсь, причина была весомая? — он, скрестив руки, начал подходить ближе к Питеру. — Иначе, я в тебе разочарован.

— Если кратко, то заступился за девушку.

— Ну… — Тони потёр подбородок. — За девушку — это святое. И кто победил?

— Сложно сказать. Нас разъединил мистер Роудс…

— Да, Роуди умеет приходить в нужный момент, — смеясь, перебил он парня.

— Но Флэша отстранили на две недели.

— Ура! — крикнул Старк, чуть ли ни падая на колени. — Наши молитвы были услышаны! — он поднял руки вверх. — Две спокойные недели! За что мне такое счастье? — Питер начал тихо смеяться с реакции учителя. — Но ты это… — успокоился он. — В следующий раз не дерись. Лучше меня позови, я объединюсь с некоторыми учителями, и мы вместе завалим ему аттестат.

— Заманчивое предложение, но я, пожалуй, откажусь, — Паркер опёрся об шкафчики, задрав голову вверх. — Знаете, мистер Старк, — вздохнул он. — Я никогда не считал драку выходом из ситуации. И сейчас не считаю. Но в тот момент у меня было такое чувство, что я не могу себя контролировать. Я, как запрограммированная машина, просто делал это. И, боюсь, если бы не мистер Роудс, я бы мог сильно покалечить Флэша, — и он повернул голову в сторону учителя. — Что со мной не так?

— Всё с тобой нормально, пацан, — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Если верить нашей школьной биологичке, то у нас, современных людей, остались привычки дальних предков. Раньше, когда человек видел угрозу, то у него был большой эмоциональный всплеск и срабатывал инстинкт самосохранения. Они пытались просто спасти себя. Думаю, у нас всё также. Ну, а если бы ты Флэшу сломал нос, я был бы только рад.

— Мистер Старк! — Питер, будто проснувшись, отпрыгнул в сторону, улыбаясь, но немного возмущаясь, сказал это учителю.

— Меня, например, он бесит. А тебя не бесит? Ладно, проехали. Не хочешь зайти в кабинет? Я там одну интересную статейку нашёл. Заварим кофе, если хочешь.

— Лучше бы Вы сказали результаты теста. Мистер Старк, две недели прошло, как бы!

— Трудно проверить много работ за один день. Особенно такому человеку, как я. Вы у меня не единственный класс.

— А Вы у нас не единственный учитель, — пожал он плечами.

— Что? Серьёзно? Вспоминаешь ту шутку из начала нулевых? — фыркнул Тони.

— А если и так?

— Быть такого не может! — послышался третий, знакомый этим двум, голос. — Тони, мать вашу, Старк!

— Мэй Рейли? — удивился в ответ тот, подходя к женщине. — Быть не может… Сколько лет?

— Последний раз мы виделись в две тысячи первом году, — она схватилась за голову. — Господи, больше семнадцати лет прошло!

Удивление — самая кратковременная эмоция, которая возникает внезапно. Обычно, оно длится меньше мгновения. Но сейчас казалось, что-либо время замерло, либо эта эмоция длится неописуемо долго. Но за этим, как и ожидалось, последовало что-то схожее на радость.

— Да, мы тогда собирались у Мэри и Ричарда. Они только привезли из роддома Питера. Ух, прям, кажется, что этих лет и не было, — женщина начала махать руками, ведь ей стало жарко.

— Подожди! Питера? То есть, — мужчина удивлённо, открыв рот, начал показывать пальцем то на Мэй, то на её племянника. — Это — сын Ричарда и Мэри?

— Да!

— Господи! — он зарылся руками в свои волосы. — Тогда, мне нужно по-другому представиться, — он подошёл к парню. — Здравствуй, Питер. Меня зовут Тони Старк, и я бы мог стать твоим папой, — засмеялся тот, от чего получил пинка от миссис Паркер.

— Тони! — возмутилась она.

— Стой! — Старк перевёл дыхание. — То есть, ты — Паркер? — Мэй кивнула. — Ты вышла за Бена? И меня не позвали на свадьбу?!

— Это было решение Ричарда. Он жутко ревновал Мэри даже после того, как она родила ему ребёнка…

— Подождите! — выкрикнул Питер. — Я совсем ничего не понимаю.

— Давайте пойдём в мой кабинет, — предложил Тони. — Всё равно, там удобней, чем тут.

И уже через пару минут, они сидели за неудобными школьными партами и заваривали чай. Питер всё время переводил взгляд с тёти на учителя, пытаясь понять, что их связывает. Выглядит всё так, будто они были друзьями.

— У меня есть печенье, — Старк открыл свой личный шкаф, достав оттуда пачку. — Мне его как-то коллега дала. Надеюсь, ещё свежее.

— Откуда вы друг друга знаете? — спросил ученик. — И что это за: «Я бы мог стать твоим папой»? — Тони опять залился смехом, чуть не подавившись.

— Ну, — начал Старк. — Тут история длинная. Когда мы учились в школе, потом в колледже, то у нас формировались две компании — два круга общения. Ну, и я учился с твоим дядей вместе. Через пару лет, он пошёл гулять со своим младшим братом, твоим отцом. Там, он познакомился с Мэй. Ну, и они начали иногда гулять с нами.

— У нас тогда была целая банда, — добавила Паркер. — Человек пятнадцать?

— Типа того. Мэй тогда ещё училась в медицинском. Она нам таскала всякие психотропные…

— А это можно и пропустить, — перебила его женщина.

— Ладно. Так вот. В один прекрасный день, нас познакомили с Мэри и Ричардом. Они ещё учились в старшей школе, но любили друг друга выше крыши.

— А Тони тогда был той ещё тварью. Ему захотелось побегать за несовершеннолетней и занятой девочкой, — Питеру кажется, что эти двое толкаются ногами. А нет, не кажется.

— Но Мэри сама мне отвечала взаимностью!

— Она просто была вежливой.

— И поэтому рассталась с Ричардом? — Питер уже не успевал обрабатывать ту информацию, которую сейчас услышал. Эти двое слишком быстро говорят.

— Но они сошлись обратно через месяц, а потом поженились.

— Ладно, соглашусь, я был тварью.

— Молодец, Старк, — улыбнулась Мэй. — Но потом, мы стали реже видеться.

— Это ты стала реже приходить. И Ричард с Мэри. Только Бен остался. А потом, после рождения Питера, так вообще разбежались. Даже перестали звонить друг другу.

— Знаешь, потом было не до гулянок, — печально вздохнула она. — У нас начались проблемы, ты тоже пострадал через пару лет, — повисла тишина. Мэй смотрела на свои ногти, а Тони на неё. — Вы ещё встречаетесь?

— Раз в несколько месяцев. Не все, конечно, но бывает, что соберёмся, посмотрим что-то, выпьем, обсудим всё, что с нами произошло. Всё уже не так, как было раньше. Мы слишком долго были детьми, а потом слишком быстро выросли.

— И кто собирается?

— Брюс, Наташа, Тор, Клинт. Стив иногда. Он там счастлив в браке, — Тони закатил глаза. — Ванда с Виженом. Они, кстати, вместе.

— Ванда? — удивилась Мэй. — Я помню её одиннадцатилетней девочкой, которую удочерил Клинт. Она с Виженом? Ему же за сорок!

— Вот Бартон сказал почти также, только немного другими словами. Более агрессивными. А потом завёл с Лорой ещё троих детей. Хотя, я не вижу никакой проблемы. Если они любят друг друга, то возраст — не помеха, — Тони решил попробовать печенье, но сразу скривился. — Нет, оно испорчено.

— А ещё кто остался?

— Ну, с Пеппер и Роуди я вижусь чуть ли не каждый день. Джеймс со мной работает, а Пепс помогает по жизни. С остальными либо вообще не общаемся, либо очень мало, — Тони поставил руку под подбородок, поджимая губы и загадочно смотря в окно. — Чёрт, я до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что знаком с твоим племянником, Мэй. Он, кстати, один из моих самых лучших учеников за всю историю моего преподавания.

— Мистер Старк… — засмущался Питер. Его лицо мгновенно покраснело, но на нём красовалась скромная улыбка.

— Теперь я понимаю, в кого это он такой умный.

— А, так это у тебя он остаётся после уроков почти каждый день? — спросила Мэй, отпивая немного чая. — Приятно слышать, что ты смог заинтересовать такого человека как Тони, Питер.

— Да, я готовлю его к одному конкурсу. Он будет в конце года, придётся ехать в столицу. Конечно, есть над чем ещё работать, но Питер очень одарённый карапуз. Не так ли? — и Тони посмотрел на подростка. Да так, что внутри у того всё замерло. Его улыбка выглядела идеальной, а взгляд был такой необыкновенный, что его даже невозможно описать никакими словами из всех языков нашей бесконечной вселенной.

— Семнадцать лет назад, я бы не отпустила с тобой его, — Мэй указала на племянника. — А сейчас — куда угодно. Главное, чтобы он мне звонил.

Друзья молодости так и продолжали обсуждать прошлое и всё то, что случилось с ними за годы, когда они не общались и потеряли связь. Но Питер пропускал всё это мимо ушей. Он всё не мог перестать думать о том, как мистер Старк посмотрел на него. Это было приятно? Пугающе? Странно? И что вообще значил тот взгляд?

Скорее всего, учитель просто хотел сделать приятное его тётушке, рассказав о том, какой же у неё умный и хороший племянник растёт. А если нет? А если этот взгляд вообще не предназначался ему? Всё же, Мэй сидела в паре сантиметров.

Из такого состояния, спустя какое-то время, его вырвал голос тёти.

— Питер, — она провела рукой перед его лицом. — Ты ещё тут? С нами?

— Брось, ему просто надоело сидеть с нами, старыми и скучными. Хотя, ты, Мэй, очень хорошо выглядишь, — подмигнул ей Старк.

— Нет, всё хорошо, — выпрямился Паркер. — Я просто задумался.

— Ладно. Нам пора уходить. Дома ещё куча работы, — женщина встала, забирая с соседней парты свою сумку.

— Эй, Мэй, — Старк подбежал к ней сразу же. — Оставь свой номерочек, а? Чтобы окончательно не пропасть. Ну, и чтобы я мог позвонить, если Питер опять нашкодит.

— Да нормально всё будет, — возмутился парень.

— И ты свой номер тоже оставь мне, герой-любовник, — мужчина близко подошёл к нему. Слишком близко. — Чтобы не было, как сегодня. Я тебя ждал, а ты решил подраться с Томпсоном, — от фамилии этого человека, его немного дёрнуло. — Я же мог пойти домой и…

— Проверить наши тесты, которые мы написали две недели назад? — подняв уголок губы, спросил парень.

— Не в этой жизни. Когда я захочу, тогда и проверю.

И уже дома Питер задумался о том, а не флиртовал ли его учитель с его тётей? Конечно, они знакомы больше двадцати лет точно, их связывает не только время, но и совместные истории, события. Хотя, если верить словам тёти Мэй, то мистер Старк очень изменился за эти… Семнадцать лет? Он был разгильдяем и не думал о последствиях, а сейчас стал взрослым и серьёзным мужчиной, несмотря на остатки ребячества в характере. Да и сама тётя, скорее всего, сильно изменилась.

Но, всё же, какова была вероятность того, что учителем Питера окажется человек, который больше двадцати лет назад пытался увести его мать от отца? Да и вообще, как так получилось, что он и Мэй сейчас встретились?

И только сейчас, когда Питер лежал в кровати и пытался заснуть, параллельно переваривая новую информацию, до него дошло.

— Тони Старк пытался отбить мою маму у папы? — громко спросил он сам себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По традиции, начну свой комментарий) Мне кажется, что эта часть быстро читается. И вообще, момент драки, да и перед ней, мне кажется очень красивым и интересным. Я прямо испытала эмоциональный оргазм, когда перечитывала.   
> А вообще, тут можно увидеть, что Питер вам не хухры мухры. Он готов помочь другому, даже если это плохо кончится для него. Тут он чем-то похож на себя каноничного.  
> Я не люблю Флэша, как и Тони. Поэтому делаю его мразью. Просто возьмите образ из фильма, добавьте ему пару лет, за которые он набрался жестокости, и получите моего персонажа.   
> Отношения с ЭмДжей - это отдельная тема фанфика. Рано ещё комментировать, но скажу одно - она заинтересовалась Питером. Раньше смеялась над ним. Но в тот момент, когда тот её защитил, у неё перевернулось мировоззрение.   
> То, что Мстители, Мэй и другие будут старыми друзьями Тони, я решила ещё давно. Но больше вдохновения на счёт этой темы мне принёс фильм "Только ты". Кстати, Эвенджерс ещё появятся. И, желательно, обратить внимание на фразу: "Стив иногда. Он там счастлив в браке". Она будет иметь огромное значение в будущем. Не забывайте!  
> Начинаю развивать химию Старкера. Питер меньше стесняется своего учителя. Если вы захотите написать что-то, то знайте!, что никаких романтических чувств нет. Пока что. Но искра уже немного пробежала. Не до конца, но да...  
> Помните! У всего будут свои последствия.


	6. Chapter 6

Очередной день начался. Он изначально должен был быть особенным. Гарри Озборну сегодня исполняется восемнадцать лет. В Европе он уже совершеннолетний. Но, к сожалению или к счастью, он живёт в Америке, где правительство решило продлить детство своим гражданам.

Перед уроком истории США, на котором Гарри пересекался с Питером, Озборн решил сделать небольшой сюрприз учащимся. Он зашёл в класс сразу же после звонка, держа в руках огромный бумажный пакет.

— Всем добрый день! — парень поднял свободную руку вверх. — Мисс Химки, можете дать мне пару минут? — обратился к учительнице, на что та просто кивнула, улыбаясь. — В общем, кто не знает, у меня сегодня День Рождения. И, к сожалению, я улетаю в Лондон, из-за чего не могу устроить вечеринку. Поэтому у меня есть небольшие подарки для всех. И для Вас, мисс Химки, тоже, — он обернулся в её сторону, улыбаясь краешком рта. — У меня есть небольшие коробочки, — он начал доставать их из пакета и давать каждому. — Зелёные для девушек, красные для парней. В них есть небольшие подарки. Шоколадные маффины, конфеты прямиком из Пизы и небольшие украшения. Надеюсь, вам всем понравятся такие подарки, и никто не будет обижаться на меня.

Все были рады такому сюрпризу. Конечно, получить немного дорогих вкусняшек и украшений хочется каждому. Поэтому до конца урока Гарри был горд собой. Но вот перед тем, как дать подарок Питеру, Озборн сделал короткую остановку, будто выбирая то, что подарит бывшему другу. Хотя, все коробки были одинаковые, что там было искать?

Через урок была физика. И опять мистер Старк опаздывал. Джонни, как обычно, сидел и закатывал глаза, начиная ныть. Но все уже успели привыкнуть к такому поведению парня, поэтому никто и не удивлялся.

— Простите, я опять опоздал, — забежал в класс учитель, пытаясь поправить руками свою причёску. — Вы представляете, вышел за сигаретами, а супермаркет, который был рядом со школой, закрыли! — кто-то возмутился от того, что педагог рассказывает им такое, а кто-то понимающе кивнул. — У кого можно стрельнуть сигарету? Я дам, — он полез в карман. — Пять баксов, — и протянул купюру вперёд.

— По рукам, — на удивление всех в классе, Мишель вытянула из кармана пачку.

— Ты меня уже не первый раз выручаешь, Джонс.

— Мне просто нужны деньги.

Но вот дальше всё точно пошло не по плану. Послышалось три звонка. Тони резко выпрямил спину, начиная пересчитывать учеников. Некоторые из ребят немного перепугались. А кто-то, как обычно, вообще не понял того, что произошло.

— Я не знаю, что там произошло. Скорее всего, опять тренировочная эвакуация, о которой учителям не сообщали. Хотя весьма возможно, что у нас реально что-то случилось в школе. Поэтому прошу всех быстро взять свои вещи, встать парами и спокойно, без паники, идти за мной на улицу. Если вдруг кто-то потеряется, то идёт на стадион. Ясно?

После этих слов все начали собираться и уходить. Как оказалось на улице, это действительно была простая проверка. Тони начал пересчитывать детей, когда они добрались до места, но одного не хватало. «Блять, опять один из Паркеров потерялся», — пронеслось у него в голове, прежде чем он начал искать недостающего ученика.

Тем временем Питер пытался пройти сквозь толпу. В школе учится более трёх тысяч человек, плюс учителя и прочие работники. Дойти до нужного места, если ты отстал, практически нереально.

Когда он шёл вдоль спортивного стадиона, ему кто-то подставил подножку, скорее всего не специально, от чего Питер чуть не упал. К счастью, его кто-то подхватил под руку.

— Эй, Паркер, — над ухом послышался знакомый голос. — Осторожней. Нам не нужны разбитые головы тут.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — отряхиваясь, поблагодарил он Озборна.

— Хах, крутая футболка, — ухмыльнулся тот, показывая пальцем на рисунок треугольника, рядом с которым надпись «Найдите икс», а сам икс, который рядом с неизвестной стороной треугольника, обведён красным с подписью «Вот он!». — Делать футболку с математическим мемом — это же гениально! — поднял он руки вверх. — Где купил?

— На одном китайском сайте. Вряд ли ты его знаешь.

— Раскрою тебе секрет, — Гарри подошёл ближе, начиная шептать на ухо. — То, что мой отец владеет многомиллионной компанией, ещё не значит, что я не зависаю на Алиэкспресс, — Озборн отошёл немного, оглядываясь. — Ты уже посмотрел мой подарок?

— Пока нет. Дома посмотрю. Ты знаешь, что дарить подарки людям в свой собственный День Рождения — это странно?

— Хм… — тот поскреб подбородок. — Возможно. Но ты не забудь его открыть. И, как компенсация за то, что я тебя чуть не убил, — Гарри полез в рюкзак, чтобы найти там что-то. — Держи, — протянул он упаковку наушников.

— Зачем ты мне их даришь? — удивился Питер, но взял их. — Мы же с тобой толком не общаемся.

— Не обольщайся, Паркер, — подмигнул парень. — Мне подарили аирподсы, но у меня их уже несколько штук есть. Поэтому бери, пока дают, — и он пошёл в сторону своего класса.

— Гарри! — окликнул его бывший друг.

— Что? — он остановился, повернув голову через плечо.

— С Днём Рождения.

Озборн с улыбкой начал удаляться. Питеру не хватало того, что раньше было между ними. Да, Нед — хороший друг, но он не Гарри. С Гарри он мог быть абсолютно безбашенным. Они когда-то чуть не взорвали целый этаж, проводя химический опыт. Озборн знал все его секреты, даже самые тайные и позорные. И, на удивление Питера, до сих пор никому про них не рассказал.

— Паркер! — гаркнул кто-то сзади. — Ты где бродишь?

— Простите, мистер Старк, я немного заблудился, — зажмурился парень, повернувшись к учителю.

— Тебя на поводке надо водить, чтобы ты не терялся? — закатил он глаза, крепко схватив Питера за руку.

— Мистер Ста-а-арк? — недоверчиво спросил школьник. — Куда вы меня ведёте?

— На органы сдавать, — по коже парня слегка прошёлся холодок. — Шучу. К классу, естественно. Ты такой паникёр, ей-Богу!

— Пока мы не дошли до класса, Мэй спрашивает, не хотите ли вы к ней зайти сегодня? — учитель шёл слишком быстро, так что Питер путался собственных ногах.

— Не хочешь, чтобы одноклассники знали о моей дружбе с твоей тётей? — они остановились на мгновение. — Правильно мыслишь, — и пошли дальше. — Нет, я сегодня буду занят. Что на счёт завтра?

— Завтра она будет занята. Придёт домой только после девяти.

— Значит, в другой раз.

Они быстро добрались до класса (спасибо Тони и его скорости), становясь в одну линию. Старк на всякий случай ещё раз пересчитал учеников. Убедившись, что все на месте, он наконец-то спокойно выдохнул, ожидая дальнейших действий.

К счастью или нет, уже через пять минут всех заставили идти по кабинетам. Тони долго возмущался, что у него сорвали урок просто так. Школьники, которые слышали это, смеялись.

Уроки пролетели быстро — настало время дополнительных занятий. Питер опять зашёл в кабинет учителя, садясь за парту.

— Ещё раз здравствуйте, мистер Старк, — обратился он к Тони.

— И тебе привет, шкет, — улыбнулся одним уголком губ он. — Чай будешь?

— Если можно.

— Сегодня мы немного поговорим об истории атомной физики. Да, большую часть этого знать не нужно, по факту, но на конкурсах часто дают такие вопросы. Поэтому слушай и записывай всё, что кажется нужным, — Тони начал заниматься приготовлением чая. — Об опыте Резерфорда знаешь?

— Такое, — прикусил губу подросток.

— В период с тысяча девятьсот восьмого по одиннадцатый, Резерфорд с исследователем Гейгером и аспирантом Марсденом провели эксперимент, цель которого была узнать строение атома. Они взяли элемент, который излучал самопроизвольно альфа-частицы. А альфа-частицы — это что? — обернулся он к Питеру, который застыл на какое-то время.

— Ядра гелия, которые двигаются с большой скоростью? — предположил Паркер.

— Верно, — он опять вернулся к чаю. — Они взяли свинцовый контейнер, — Старк поставил на стол перед Питером чашку с чаем. — Направили оттуда пучок альфа-частиц, — добавил в чай сахар. — Направили его на экран через золотую фольгу, — поставил две тетради напротив чашки. — И поняли, что альфа-частицы часто проходят сквозь фольгу, но не всегда. Они могут уклоняться после попадания, а то и вообще отражаться, — он взял листик и, садясь рядом с Питером, зарисовал то, что сказал. — Вопрос к тебе, чудо-мальчик. Что это значит? — Паркер молчал. — Не расстраивай меня.

— Я не знаю.

— А если подумать?

— Говорю же, я не знаю.

— Пит, смотри, — он сделал рядом немного другой рисунок. — Если частицы проходят сквозь, то это значит, что атом…? — остановился он, чтобы дать время Питеру подумать.

— Атом пуст?

— Верно! — Тони хлопнул в ладоши. — А ещё то, что в атоме есть положительный заряд в маленьком объёме. На конкурсах очень часто просят изобразить или пересказать опыт. Запомни, тут не так уж и много. А если забудешь, то опирайся на логику, как делал Резерфорд. Он же не мог заглянуть внутрь атома, верно? — он посмотрел на Питера, который шокировано разглядывал рисунок. — Всё не так страшно. Это чем-то похоже на рисунки по оптике. Пару раз просмотришь и запомнишь.

— Как у Вас получается запомнить всё по физике?

— Я просто ищу связи между темами.

— Это всё очень сложно.

— А тебе кто-то говорил, что будет легко? А, Питер? — Тони поднял брови вверх, смотря на ученика. — Физика — один из самых сложных предметов. Тут тебе нужны и знания математики, и истории, и логики, и химии, и литературы. Если ты решил заняться этой наукой, то должен понимать, что будет трудно.

И только Питер хотел что-то ответить, как кто-то постучал в дверь, после чего она открылась. В класс зашла женщина, которую Тони меньше всего хотелось видеть.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Старк, — она стояла у входа.

— И Вам, мисс Марли, — обернувшись к ней спиной, он закатил глаза. — Чем я обязан вашему визиту?

— Я думала, что Вы не заняты, поэтому хотела… ладно, — учительница подошла к нему. — Уже не важно. А чем это Вы тут занимаетесь?

— У меня дополнительные занятия. Поэтому можете, пожалуйста, зайти позже? — Старк пытался максимально быть вежливым, но рядом сидящий Питер понимал, что тот может сорваться в любой момент.

— Дополнительные занятия?! — будто шокировано, Марли прикрыла рот. — Мистер Старк, зря вы не пришли на собрание перед началом учебного года. Директор Морита сказал, что нельзя проводить дополнительные занятия, если они не являются внеклассными кружками. Кружок должен быть зарегистрирован, озвучен всем учащимся и иметь минимум пять участников, — женщина скрестила руки, слегка кивая.

— Бросьте, я готовлю мистера Паркера, — он указал на Питера, — к конкурсам и всему такому. Чтобы он выступал за честь школы, все дела. Или как там Морита любит?

— Извините, но таковы правила. Мы можем поговорить с директором на эту тему, обсудить всё. Мне бы и самой хотелось готовить некоторых учениц, но, увы, нельзя.

— Тогда давайте мы сегодня закончим, а уже завтра что-то будем решать? — Марли кивнула, выходя из помещения. Тони облегчённо и громко выдохнул. — Как же она меня бесит.

— Она всех бесит, мистер «британские манеры», — усмехнулся Питер, а потом понял, что он сказал, и покраснел. — Ой, я не это имел в виду.

— Спокойно, пацан, я всё понял. Я думаю, что она влюблена в меня без памяти, — Паркер хотел что-то ответить, но ему не дали сказать. — Предугадываю ход твоих мыслей, да, я слишком самовлюблённый. Но и не слепой.

— Она вас бесит тем, что влюблена в вас. Я верно понял, мистер Старк? — парень, положив руки на парту, придвинулся ближе к учителю.

— Я ей уже много раз говорил, чтобы она ничего для меня не делала, если я не прошу. Это раздражает, знаешь ли. Роуди… — покашлял он. — Мистер Роудс говорит, что мне нужно с ней попробовать, чтобы она разочаровалась и отстала, — а потом Тони остановился, ударив себя по голове. — Боже, я жалуюсь шестнадцатилетнему подростку.

— Мне семнадцать, — напомнил Питер.

— Ну, разница не сильно большая.

— А почему бы вам не послушать мистера Роудса? — спросил тот. — У меня, конечно, нет такого опыта в отношениях, как у вас, я даже толком почти ничего не знаю, но почему бы и нет? Несмотря на свою… эм… — попытался он подобрать слова. — Маниакальную влюблённость, она довольно милая.

— Я немного других людей люблю. И, кстати, эта самая «маниакальная влюблённость» меня и пугает. И я опять обсуждаю свою личную жизнь со школьником, что со мной не так? Ладно, давай вернёмся к учёбе, пока я тебе тут всю душу не излил.

— А я и не против, — прошептал Паркер.

— Это ты что там сказал?

— Нет, ничего, — и улыбнулся.

Когда Питер вернулся домой, ему стало интересно, а какие же девушки нравятся его учителю? Высокие и шикарные блондинки модельной внешности? Или, может, брюнетки с большими глазами, как его мама? На часах уже час ночи, а мысли так и не хотят покидать голову. Потом, Питер начал задумываться о том, кто нравится его знакомым. Вот Нед точно по блондинкам. Ему всегда нравились светловолосые и милые девушки. Джонни предпочитает девушек низкого роста. Он считает, что таких нужно защищать и оберегать. Флэшу нравятся только самые популярные. Он не смотрит на внешность и качества, важен только статус. Гарри никогда официально не встречался с кем-либо. Ходили слухи, но парень всегда был одинок. А Питер? Какие девушки нравятся Питеру? Ему за всю жизнь нравилась только Лиз, и то, эти чувства вряд ли можно назвать «нравиться». Скорее всего, он просто ещё не определился.

А следующий день был обычный до тех пор, пока не начался ланч. Питер пришёл в столовую, занимая свободный столик, и начал есть. Неожиданно к нему подсела Мишель.

— Мы сегодня идём гулять, — констатировала она факт.

— В смысле?

— Помнишь, я обещала сводить тебя на нормальную тусу? — Питер кивнул. — Этот день настал.

— Подожди, — он отложил столовые приборы. — Куда мы идём?

— После школы ты идёшь домой, переодеваешься во что-то нормальное, говоришь тёте, что либо придёшь поздно, либо вообще не придёшь. Завтра суббота, поэтому не страшно. Отмазку придумай сам. А потом мы встречаемся возле метро, и я веду тебя на место. Остальное кину в СМС. Ясно? — Питер молча кивнул. — Отлично. Не забудь, неудачник, — она ушла так же быстро, как и пришла.

Он ничего не понял. Нет, Паркер знает место встречи. Но куда они пойдут? К кому? На какую вечеринку? Эти вопросы мучали Питера не на шутку, но потом он просто продолжил есть. Ненадолго. К его столу подошла шумная компания девушек. На удивление, самых популярных в школе. Они все сели рядом, от чего парень немного смутился.

— Привет, Питер, — поздоровалась Мэри Джейн. — Мы сядем с тобой, ты же не против? — Паркер отрицательно покачал головой. — Отлично. Как твои дела?

— Нормально вроде бы. Сегодня Мишель меня куда-то хочет повести, а я совсем не знаю куда, — улыбнулся он. — А ты как?

— Ну, у меня всё замечательно. Чувствую себя свободной и независимой женщиной без парня. Знаешь, я даже подумать не могла, что это так круто, — рыжая распечатала свой йогурт, чуть не пролив на стол, когда она махнула рукой от эмоций. — Вернусь к твоему разговору. Мишель крутая, хоть и немного странная. Мы с ней как-то делали проект по литературе. Я начала читать благодаря ей! — Уотсон оглянулась вокруг. — Забыла представить Рони, Аву и Лену. Уверена, вы ещё никогда не общались, — она указала на своих подруг. — Кстати, я завтра днём буду у тебя дома.

— У меня? — удивился тот.

— Да. Моя мама вчера ходила к Мэй. Они решили завтра встретиться у вас, поэтому я и моя младшая сестра придём.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть сестра.

— Она — монстр. Будь готов.

Остаток дня в школе был обычным. После уроков не было дополнительных занятий с мистером Старком, ведь он всё ещё пытался решить этот вопрос с директором. Тони обещал, что позвонит Питеру ближе к вечеру, чтобы рассказать всё.

В четыре часа вечера Паркер уже ждал Мишель у станции метро, как они и договаривались. Как только он подошёл, то увидел девушку, сидящую на ступеньках. Она читала какую-то очередную книгу для феминисток.

— Привет, лузер, — улыбнулась она, встав. — Готов провести незабываемый день?

— Привет, Мишель, — закатил он глаза — перенял у мистера Старка привычку. — Мне становится страшно от твоих слов.

— Не кипишуй, — она дотронулась до его плеча. — Всё будет нормально, — Джонс начала спускаться в метро, а Паркер поспешил догнать её.

— Так куда мы едем? Ты так и не сказала.

— В кампус Бруклинского университета. У них сегодня вечеринка… как и каждую неделю. Но сегодня, — она остановилась. — Я решила вывести погулять тебя, — и пошла дальше.

— В смысле Бруклинский университет? Ты думаешь, нас туда пустят?

— Ну да. Меня же всегда пускали, — пожала Мишель плечами.

— Но там ведь надо показывать паспорт или что-то типа того.

— Чувак, не парься. Кампус — это не клуб. Туда пускают всех. А у меня, кстати, там есть друзья. Если кто-то доебётся, то скажи, что ты друг Лавли. Или что ты учишься у них, но никогда не приходишь на лекции.

Повезло, что поезд пришёл довольно-таки скоро. До Бруклина они добрались быстро, а потом ещё шли пешком минут двадцать. Уже когда они приближались к студенческому городку, было слышно громкую музыку. Туда заезжали люди на самых различных машинах, заходили подростки. Пройдя по кампусу, Мишель завела Питера в один двухэтажный дом.

Внутри царила та самая атмосфера американских вечеринок из фильмов. Огромный пульт диджея, рядом с которым танцуют студенты. В углу находилась барная стойка. Хотя сложно её так назвать. Обычный стол, за которым какой-то парень бадяжил напитки. Некоторые люди просто общались друг с другом, попивая пунш или что-то другое. В другом конце этажа стоял мускулистый парень без футболки, вокруг которого столпились девушки. Возможно, стриптизёр. Возможно, просто пьяный студент.

Питеру тут не нравилось. Вокруг царила атмосфера раскрепощённости и пошлости. Такое чувство, что каждый человек готов переспать с кем-то просто так. А если во взрослой жизни всё реально так?

— Паркер, — Мишель схватила его за руку. — Не отходи от меня. Тут легко потеряться.

И Питер послушал её. Они вместе начали пробираться через толпу. Кажется, Джонс кого-то искала. Хотя нет, не кажется. Она действительно кое-кого искала. А если быть точнее, то девушку со светлыми волосами, кончики которых выкрашены ярким розовым цветом. Мишель слегка дотронулась до её плеча, от чего девушка немного дёрнулась и повернулась.

— Джо-о-онс, — протянула она. — Какая неожиданная встреча. Думала, что ты сегодня не придёшь. Школьница, ха, — блондинка толкнула её локтём в бок. — Готовишься к экзаменам?

— Пошла нахуй, Лавли, — толкнула та её в ответ. — Я сегодня не одна, — и указала на Паркера.

— Ты горяч, — констатировала девушка факт. — Лавли Смоук, — она протянула руку.

— Питер Паркер, — ответил парень.

— Боже, у него даже голос сексуальный, — прошептала Лав. — Сколько тебе лет?

— Семнадцать.

— Ну, бля, — девушка выставила переднюю губу вперёд, сделав разочарованное лицо. — Жалко. Я не сплю с малолетками.

— Он и не собирался ни с кем спать, — фыркнула Мишель. — Не так ли, Питер?

— Я… — но договорить Паркеру не дали, ведь подруга вновь перебила его.

— Хорошо, Лав, с кем можно оставить его? Я хочу с тобой потусить, но понимаю, что сам Питер потеряется. Мало ли что с ним тут сделают, — она скрестила руки на груди, смотря по сторонам. — Но только доверенное лицо. Ты отвечаешь за его безопасность своей печенью.

— Раз печенью, то это серьёзно, — наигранно разочарованно кивнула Лавли. — Я её и так почти пропила. Как на счёт Дилана?

— Что? — обернулся к ним рядом стоящий парень.

— Дилан, я тебе нашла друга на вечер. Не приставай к нему, ему даже восемнадцати нет, — девушка хлопнула его по спине. — Я знаю, что ты будешь скучать весь вечер, поэтому ты должен быть благодарен за то, что я нашла тебе друга.

— Я думал, что мы с тобой будем вместе.

— Нет, лузер, я буду тусоваться с моим бро, — она положила руку на плечо Мишель. — Отвечаешь за малого моей печенью. До встречи? — и девушки скрылись в толпе.

— Привет, — поздоровался парень. — Меня зовут Дилан.

— Питер, — улыбнулся Паркер. — Как-то неловко вышло.

— Лавли всегда была такой. Мне не привыкать, — пожал он плечами. — Приятно познакомиться, Питер.

— Взаимно. Так, что мы будем делать?

— У меня тут особо знакомых нет. Ребята с моего курса редко ходят на такие мероприятия. Поэтому давай просто попробуем сделать всё, что только можно?

— Я не против.

И они пошли танцевать. Это было немного странно, ведь парни знали друг друга только пару минут, а уже пробирались ближе к колонкам, чтобы двигаться под громкую музыку. Изначально вся ситуация смущала Питера, да и он думал, что не умеет танцевать. Но потом через какое-то время атмосфера поглотила всё его тело. Мышцы пропитались энергией, а в душе бушевали яркие эмоции. И он сам начал танцевать, подпевать знакомым песням, вливаться в толпу. Всё было так прекрасно. Это абсолютно точно были новые эмоции.

Через минут десять, когда они уже немного устали, Дилан предложил отойти для того, чтобы передохнуть. Ноги уже немного болели, но эта боль была приятной. Парень повёл Питера к барной стойке.

— Эн, — обратился он к бармену. — Две бутылки пива. Холодных.

— Я не буду пить, — сказал Питер. — Мне нельзя ещё.

— Брось, я никому не скажу. Остальные тем более, — бармен подал им бутылки.

— Благодарю, — парни пошли к лестнице, чтобы сесть на неё. — Первый раз будешь пробовать алкоголь? — Дилан дал ему бутылку.

— Ну, мне тётя иногда давала сделать пару глотков шампанского, но не более.

— Тогда добро пожаловать в этот прекрасный и пьяный мир, — тот похлопал его по плечу перед тем, как стукнуться бутылками. Питер сделал первый глоток, от чего его лицо вытянулось, и он начал быстро моргать. — Не нравится?

— Странный вкус. К нему надо привыкнуть.

— Хорошо, Питер. Расскажи что-то о себе.

— А что именно?

— Что хочешь.

— Ну, — задумался Паркер. — Я в этом году заканчиваю старшую школу. Потом планирую связать свою жизнь с физикой, но ещё не выбрал специальность.

— Не поступай к нам. Образование хреновое, только вечеринки крутые.

— Да я и не думал. Кстати, я тут заметил, — он сделал ещё один глоток, от чего вновь скривился. — Ты же дружишь с Лавли?

— Со старшей школы.

— Она тебя тоже называет лузером? Как Мишель меня.

— Они с Мишель — два сапога пара. У них абсолютно одинаковый характер. Перенимают привычки друг друга, ведут одинаковый стиль жизни. Можно даже сказать, что Лавли — это её старшая версия. Только белая, — Дилан потянул одной рукой свои волосы. — Джонс даже хочет поступать сюда. Угадай, на какой факультет? Тот же, на котором учится Лав. И им двум нужно иметь в друзьях таких ребят, как мы.

— Дай угадаю, — придвинулся ближе Питер. — Ты не любитель таких мероприятий, но тебя заставила она сюда идти? У тебя не было выбора? — Дилан кивнул.

— Давай искать ещё сходства в нас, — ухмыльнулся он. — Меня вырастила мать, ведь я отца видел последний раз ещё тогда, когда был маленьким.

— Тётя, — облизал Пит губы. — Меня вырастила тётя.

— Эм… в школе я любил точные науки. Остальное мне плохо давалось. Особенно испанский.

— Ага.

— А кто тебе обычно помогал с литературой?

— Мишель.

— Мне Лавли, — он закашлялся. — Ха, совпадение ли это? — крикнул Дилан, но его никто не услышал. — Я сейчас подойду. Сиди тут и никуда не уходи, — и уже через минуту, парень вернулся с бутылкой какого-то коньяка и двумя пластиковыми стаканами.

— Мне хватит пива, я больше…

— Если ты приходишь на вечеринку, то тебе жизненно необходимо напиться. Так что, дорогой, — он налил Питеру совсем немного, для пробы. — За молодую и безмятежную жизнь.

Стоило Паркеру сделать первый глоток, как ему сразу дало в голову. От пива с ним ничего такого не происходило, хотя он выпил целую бутылку. Изначально во рту появился неприятный привкус, но после него по телу моментально прошёл разряд. И стало так хорошо, что перед глазами немного задвоилось. Но спустя ещё пару секунд всё пришло в норму, а тело так и продолжало быть расслабленным.

— Что, пошёл процесс? — усмехнулся Дилан. — Добро пожаловать в пьяный мир!

То, как Питер начал играть в пиво-понг со студентами Бруклинского университета, он не помнил. И уж тем более не имел понятия на счёт того, куда делась его футболка. Немного очнулся Паркер только тогда, когда ему выпало задание слизать сливки с живота оппонента. А этим оппонентом был Дилан. Недолго думая, он решился сделать это, ведь алкоголь брал верх.

— Чёрт, он уже в хламину, — со второго этажа спустилась Лавли. — Малая, твоему другу срочно пора домой.

— Ещё не пришло время, — коварно улыбнулась Джонс.

Толпа стала в круг рядом с парнями. Дилан снял свою футболку, и Питер решил надеть её (ведь свою потерял). Студент лёг на пол, намазывая свой живот взбитыми сливками. Кто-то уже достал телефоны, чтобы запечатлеть эту картину. И как только всё было готово, Паркер сел на колени, выполняя задание.

— У тебя… — попытался отдышаться он. — У тебя очень крутой пресс.

— Спасибо? — изогнул правую бровь Дилан, встав на ноги.

Кажется, что сегодня Питер стал королём вечеринки. Его даже носили на руках. Кто-то сделал корону из коробки из-под пива, в которой парень ходил до конца вечера. Он сто процентов перебрал, поэтому не контролировал свои действия. Но, несмотря ни на что, он продолжал вливать в себя всё больше и больше различных напитков. Если раньше Питер думал, что пришёл на «взрослую» вечеринку в первый и последний раз, ему хотелось быстрее пойти домой, то теперь он бы даже мог остаться тут жить.

— Эй, пацан, — подошли к нему двое довольно-таки накаченных парней. — Мы тебя не видели в универе. Ты типа парень Дилана или как?

— Что? — пьяно скривился он. — Я вообще с… этой… — Паркер взялся за виски начиная их массировать. — Лавли! — и поднял указательный палец вверх. Парни начали уходить к своей компании. — В смысле? Парень Дилана? — но ему никто не ответил.

Вся энергичность начала исчезать также быстро, как и появилась. Голова начала вновь немного соображать, но тело так устало, что опять танцевать или принимать участие в играх не хотелось. Он просто сел куда-то на пол, наблюдая за людьми вокруг.

— Эй, Пит, — новый друг подошёл к нему. — Я тебя везде искал. Уже думал, что мне Мишель и Лавли голову оторвут, — он немного нервно чесал руку. — Слушай… Не хочешь пойти освежиться? Тут очень душно.

Они пошли на второй этаж в ванную комнату. Открыв холодную воду, Питер начал умываться ей, иногда глотая. Теперь он стал уже точно трезвым.

— Что тебя привело на эту вечеринку? — спросил Дилан, когда парень закончил.

— Мишель привела, — он облокотился об умывальник. — Она решила, что я должен хоть раз в жизни побывать на нормальной вечеринке.

— И как тебе тут?

— Сначала я ничего не понял. Потом, когда ты меня попытался споить, — студент поднял руки, аля «я не виноват». — Мне очень даже понравилось. Но сейчас я понимаю опять, что это всё — не моё. Да, быть пьяным очень здорово и приятно, но мне стыдно за…

— За ту игру? — облизнул он губы. — Не бойся, мне даже понравилось, — и, как это часто бывает, Питер покраснел. — Не думал, что ты у нас такой стеснительный.

И только сейчас, подняв глаза, Паркер начал рассматривать своего собеседника. Весь вечер, он помнил того по одежде и общему очертанию, но он не обращал внимания на детали. У него были чёрные и немного волнистые волосы. Сам по себе, Дилан в меру накачан, но его руки (и пресс) — это просто нечто! На бицепсе есть небольшая татуировка. Глаза светло-карие, небольшие. Питер готов поспорить, что кто-то из семьи парня родом из Азии. Хотя, скорее всего, дальние родственники. Он был определённо красив. Лицо смазливое, как раз такое, какое любят большинство девушек.

— А вы с Джонс ведь просто друзья, я верно понял? — решил тот прервать неловкую тишину, в течение которой Питер рассматривал его.

— Я не уверен, что нас можно назвать именно друзьями. Хотя, да, что-то схожее.

Вечеринка начала действовать на нервы. Музыка, которая ещё десять минут назад казалась шикарной, надоела. Возможно из-за того, что плейлист начали крутить по новой.

— Питер, — улыбнулся Дилан. — Я уже тебе говорил, что ты до одури симпатичный? — тревога начала подступать.

Парень начал медленно подходить к нему, будто вдыхая его запах, чтобы заполнить им свои лёгкие. А потом, приблизившись к лицу, аккуратно коснулся его губ своими. Дилан медленно целовал его, с каждой секундой становясь всё настырнее. Питера парализовало, но, сам того не понимая, он самостоятельно начал отвечать на поцелуй. Руки парня прошлись по его рёбрам, а потом спустились к бёдрам, оглаживая их. Дилан оторвался от губ, перейдя на шею. В то же время, он переместил ладони к ремню на джинсах. Долго это всё не продлилось. До Паркера дошло, что сейчас происходит. Они пьяны. Так нельзя. Поэтому, Питер отпрыгнул от него, резко дыша.

— П-прости, — начал заикаться он. — Этого не должно было произойти.

— Тебе понравилось, так что незачем извиняться, — голос звучал до сумасшествия сексуально.

— Нет! — крикнул, ведь, на минуточку, он как бы не гей. — То есть, да, но… Забудь!

— Питти, не паникуй, — подошёл Дилан, продолжая свои действия. — Всё будет хорошо. Доверься мне.

Сказать, что Питер охренел — ничего не сказать. К нему пристаёт студент, с которым они знакомы один вечер. И этот человек казался ему нормальным! Да, все эти прикосновения были довольно-таки приятными, но вся ситуация очень странная и выглядит неправильно.

— Пожалуйста, не трогай меня, — сквозь зубы, протараторил тот. — Я не хочу.

— Ты ещё скажи, что это не ты меня только что целовал, а алкоголь в твоей голове…

— Так оно и было! — возмутился Пит. — Я… Я не такой. Прости ещё раз. Мне вообще не стоило приходить сюда.

Питер выбежал из ванной комнаты, бегая по всему этажу в поисках Мишель. Надо было уходить из этого места ещё тогда, когда он только понял, что ему тут не нравится. Да ну всё нафиг, он поедет домой! Найдёт свою чокнутую одноклассницу и свалит! Это же надо было довести себя до такого состояния?!

Паркер начал заглядывать в каждую дверь, кроме тех, на ручках которых висели носки. Ему повезло, ведь в одной из комнат сидели Лав и Мишель.

— Мы должны уехать домой! — сказал он сразу же, как ворвался внутрь.

— Спокуха, малой, — подошла к нему Смоук. — Что случилось?

— Лавли, оставь нас на минутку, — попросила Джонс, когда заметила взгляд одноклассника. Её подруга сразу же вышла. — Что случилось?

— Я не могу сказать.

— Не можешь или не хочешь?

— Ладно, — сделал тот глубокий вдох. — Только что, Дилан, с которым вы меня оставили, меня поцеловал. И, если бы я не убежал, это мог бы быть не только поцелуй.

— И как? — не такого ответа ожидал он от неё.

— В смысле?

— В прямом, Паркер! — она слегка постучала ему по голове.

— Я испугался, естественно! — возмутился Питер. — Не каждый же день ко мне лезут целоваться парни. Но…

— Но… Что?

— Забей, давай просто поедем домой, — парень начал идти к двери, но подруга схватила его за руку. — Ладно. Возможно, мне немного, но понравилось. Только вот я не понимаю почему, — он с прыжка сел на кровать, а Джонс устроилась рядом с ним.

— Ты гей, — тихо сказала она, смотря на друга. Питер открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но ему не дали это сделать. — На моей памяти у тебя были отношения только с Лиз Аллен. Скажи мне, с кем поцелуй тебе больше понравился: с ней или Диланом? — он промолчал. — Вот видишь. Я об этом знаю дольше, чем ты. Когда мы были в девятом классе, ты меня чем-то зацепил. И, наблюдая за тобой, я всё поняла.

— Этого быть не может, — на лице, от паники, появилась улыбка. — У нас с Лиз всё было замечательно. Как она мне могла нравиться, если я… Ну… Этот… — он не мог произнести это самое слово.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — Мишель слегка толкнула его. — Но это не значит, что я хочу заводить с тобой отношения. И, повторю вопрос, с кем поцелуй тебе больше понравился?

— Я особо и сравнить не могу, ведь с девушкой целовался приблизительно два года назад, — кажется, Питер хотел ещё что-то сказать, но Джонс приблизилась к нему и, буквально на пару секунд, поцеловала.

— С Лиз было также?

Она была права. И с Аллен, и с ней — всё было… Никак? Лиз была чудесной, её кожа мягкой. Но когда он её целовал, то никогда не испытывал таких эмоций, какие он испытал сегодня. С Аллен было просто приятно, не более. И, несмотря на то, что девушка ему нравилась, в отличие от Дилана, с ним он начал возбуждаться. С незнакомцем!

— Я всё ещё не могу поверить, — дрожащим голосом, произнёс Питер.

— А тут и не нужно верить, — девушка пожала плечами. — Ты должен это принять, как часть себя. Невозможно поменять ориентацию, как и свой цвет кожи, происхождение и другие независящие от нас факторы. Ты можешь притворяться натуралом, но кому от этого будет лучше? Обманутым девушкам? Тебе?

— Как мне сказать всё тёте?

Да, этот вопрос больше всего волновал его. Что скажет Мэй? Примет ли она его? Да, они живут не в прошлом веке, но многие люди до сих пор могут выгнать собственных детей из-за того, что им нравится человек их пола.

— Никак. Она сама узнает, когда придёт время. Но она у тебя норм баба, всё поймёт, — подростки засмеялись. — Я никому не скажу. Даже Лавли. Хотя, думаю, что Дилан ей всё рассказал уже, — девушка встала, начиная искать что-то на полу. — Скажу, кстати, что он — не самый лучший вариант для отношений. Как его можно назвать? — она приставила палец к виску. — Бабник? Не, он же по мальчикам. Парень-шлюха? — Питер смутился от того, как Мишель только что назвала его нового знакомого. — А что? Звучит. Ты там домой хотел?

— Ага…

— Отменяй! — перебила она его. — Если Мэй увидит тебя таким, то убьёт.

— Мне к тебе идти? — немного насмехаясь, спросил он.

— Мои консервативные родители не одобрят того, что к нам я завалюсь домой с бухим в стельку парнем. Звони Неду.

— Он уехал за город на выходные.

— Хорошо, — Джонс опять упала на кровать рядом с ним. — Ещё варианты? Твоя рыжая подружка, например.

— Завтра придёт ко мне домой со своей матерью.

— У тебя вообще есть ещё друзья? — Питер отрицательно покачал головой. — Ну ты даёшь! Хорошо, пойдём дальше. Родственники?

— Одна Мэй осталась.

— Друзья семьи, с которыми у тебя хорошие отношения, поэтому они не запалят тебя?

Тут, Питеру в голову пришла гениальная, но, вместе с тем, и сумасшедшая идея. Если бы он сейчас был трезвым, то никогда бы такого не сделал. Но других вариантов нет.

— Кажется, я знаю, кому позвонить. Только вот давай выйдем на улицу? Тут слишком громкая музыка, да и душно.

И они начали пытаться выбраться из этого неблагополучного дома, чтобы быстрее оказаться на свежем воздухе. Это опять же оказалось проблематично, ведь людей, похоже, стало ещё больше. Конечно, у многих студентов закончился рабочий день, поэтому они решили пойти отдыхать ближе к полуночи.

Хорошо, что Дилан и Лавли куда-то пропали. Но некоторые люди, при виде Питера, что-то кричали ему. Он определённо стал звездой этого вечера. А ему стыдно за всё то, что он вытворял сегодня. Действительно. Очень стыдно. А если об этом узнают в школе? Флэш, не дай Бог? Тогда Паркеру придётся менять школу. А лучше штат. Страну. Планету.

По пути, для храбрости, Питер ещё немного выпил. Но его опять начало пьянить. Когда им удалось выйти на улицу, то подростки начали ходить вдоль всех зданий, пытаясь вдохнуть как можно больше кислорода. Так как наступила ночь, уже довольно прохладно.

— Ну, я пойду, пожалуй, — сказала Мишель, когда они добрались до выхода из студ. городка. — Мне нужно было быть дома в десять, а уже половина двенадцатого. Я, конечно, люблю помотать нервы предкам, но не хочу, чтобы у них сердце прихватило. Так что, — она начала размахивать руками. — Не пытайся покончить с собой из-за того, что осознал сегодня. Это же нормально. Позвони своему человеку, чтобы переночевать у него. А утром, когда окончательно отрезвеешь, поезжай домой. Понял?

— Понял, — Мишель подставила кулак, чтобы они с Питером стукнулись ими. — До скорого.

— Пока, лузер!

Ещё немного подышав, чтобы прийти в себя, Питер достал телефон. Действительно, уже почти полночь. Возможно, сейчас звонить своему учителю не подходящее время, но он увидел пару пропущенных от него же. Последний звонок, кстати, был час назад. И, собравшись с силами и мыслями, он набрал номер.

— Алло? — послышался голос из трубки.

— Мистер Старк, здравствуйте, — всё, в голове опять поплыло. — Это Питер. Паркер. Извините, что так поздно…

— О, нет, Питер, всё нормально. Привет, — по голосу было слышно, что Тони слега улыбнулся. — Я тебе звонил несколько раз. По поводу занятий.

— Мистер Старк, мне нужна помощь, а вы — единственный, кому я мог позвонить.

— Карапуз, не пугай меня, — голос мужчины стал серьёзней. — Что случилось?

— Ну… Я даже не знаю, как сказать. Если кратко, то Мишель затащила меня на вечеринку Бруклинского университета…

— Можешь дальше не говорить, — перебил он его. – Ты на кампусе?

— Да, у выхода.

— Стой там, где стоишь. Я буду минут через двадцать.

Вызов завершён. Питер упал на бордюр, рассматривая местность вокруг. Издали ещё слышен гул музыки. Кажется, вечеринка подходит к своему пику. Несмотря на это, многие студенты уже уходят.

И, минут через пятнадцать, рядом с ним остановилась большая чёрная машина. Передняя дверь открылась, после чего он увидел там Тони.

— Залазь, герой.

Сначала, они ехали в тишине. Питер всё обдумывал то, что будет говорить и как. Ведь разговора и не избежать, верно? Параллельно с этим, парень наблюдал через окно за ночным Нью-Йорком. Он обожает этот город. А сейчас, когда так темно и безлюдно, они быстро мчались по дорогам. Ощущалась свобода.

— Может, расскажешь мне, как ты очутился на вечеринке Бруклинского университета? Почему на тебе футболка с их логотипом? Что это за картонная хрень у тебя на голове? — спросил Старк, когда они остановились на светофоре.

— Мишель сказала, что хочет, чтобы я с ней погулял, но сказала куда только тогда, когда мы встретились после уроков, — язык начал заплетаться. — Свою футболку я потерял, как и куртку, а эту забрал у какого-то парня. Меня признали королём вечеринки, от этого и корона. Кстати, тот парень потом приставал ко мне, но я успел вовремя слинять. А потом, Мишель открыла мне глаза на то, что Лиз мне никогда не нравилась, и что я вообще немножко гей, — он опять перестал контролировать себя. Кажется, что у него это периодами — то он трезв, то в стельку.

— Питер, сколько ты выпил? — сейчас Тони больше напоминал строгого отца, чем учителя Паркера.

— Бутылка пива. Потом одна бутылка коньяка на двоих. И ещё пиво. Много пива. Какие-то коктейли.

— Ладно, я понял, что ты в хламину. Едем ко мне. Не хочу шокировать твою горячую тётушку, — что это он только что сказал? — Ты же для неё такой идеальный. Боюсь, очаровательная Мэй не выдержит того, что её племянник — алкоголик. Надеюсь, ты хоть наркоту не принимал? — несмотря на злость, Тони спокойно вёл машину.

— Кажется, я что-то курил. Но я не уверен.

— Заебись, — прошептал он, чтобы Паркер его не услышал. — А что ты там говорил про приставания и осознание?

— Мишель пошла гулять со своей подругой, а меня кинула на какого-то парня. Мистер Старк, а Вы не будете смеяться, если я вам расскажу правду? — парень действительно начал переживать.

— С правды не смеются, карапуз.

— И Вы никому не расскажете? — шёпотом спросил он.

— Клянусь мизинчиком, — Тони поднял вверх мизинец правой руки.

— Я понял, что мне не нравятся девушки. Нет, с ними можно общаться, но, как девушки, девушки мне не нравятся.

— Ух, пацан, у тебя развязался язык, ведь ты несёшь бред, — Старк поджал губы и поднял брови, удивляясь тому, как такой человек, как Питер, мог напиться. — Давай обсудим всё завтра, когда ты протрезвеешь?

— Отличная идея, — его начало подташнивать. — А можно окно открыть?

Из-за свежего и холодного воздуха, Питер вновь стал трезветь. Который раз за день? Он уже и сбился со счёту. В голову лишь начинали доходить мысли, что он рассказать мистеру Старку буквально всё! Да, конечно, уже больше месяца прошло с того дня, как оказалось, что он и Мэй знакомы. За это время, Тони иногда заглядывал к ним домой. Но Паркеру было уже сейчас стыдно. А завтра, скорее всего, он захочет пойти и спрыгнуть с какой-то многоэтажки, дабы воизбежать позора.

Когда они приехали, Старк помог выйти ему из машины. Они стояли напротив двенадцатиэтажного дома. И, поднявшись на лифте, Тони завёл Питера в свою квартиру.

— Прошу любить и жаловать! — мужчина развёл руки, кружась по гостиной. — Иди в душ сразу же, это поможет немного взбодриться. Так, подожди секунду, — он ушёл куда-то, после чего вернулся с одеждой и полотенцем. — Мои вещи будут для тебя велики, но это лучше, чем спать в уличном. Я пока что постелю тебе на диване.

И Питер послушал его. Он зашёл в ванную комнату, которая была не такой уж и маленькой. Выполнена в светлых тонах. Сразу видно, что дизайн придумала девушка. Мисс Поттс? Скорее всего.

Парень разделся, оставляя одежду на полотенцесушителе, и залез в ванную. Хотя это можно назвать также и душевой кабиной. Два в одном, так сказать. Паркер открыл воду, и на его голову стали литься тёплые струи воды, согревая замершее тело. Они так приятно били по коже, что Питер не выдержал и издал тихий стон. Но потом, выходя из транса, он быстро помылся, натягивая на себя чужую одежду и выходя из комнаты.

Мистера Старка поблизости нет. Значит, можно рассмотреть квартиру. Коридор, гостиная и кухня совмещены, представляют собой большое пространство, разделённое на небольшие зоны. Всё, опять же, выполнено в белых тонах, но тут к этому цвету присоединился чёрный. Например, некоторые элементы декора, кухонная мебель, слабые узоры на стенах и многое другое темные.

Питер ходил вокруг, осматривая всё. На диване Тони уже постелил, но спать совсем не хочется. И тут, когда он подошёл к одной стене, он увидел кучу наград, грамот, премий и других почётных вещей. Но, узнав некоторые из них, Паркер не понял того, как обычный школьный учитель мог их получить.

— Что, любуешься? — послышался за спиной мужской голос, от чего Питер подпрыгнул.

— Мистер Старк, не пугайте меня так, — он схватился за грудь, быстро дыша.

— Так тебе и надо, алкоголик малолетний, — улыбнулся тот. — Ладно, пойдём, присядем, — и они пошли в сторону дивана. Пит сразу же залез под одеяло. — У тебя есть вопросы по этому поводу? — он указал на награды.

— Вообще-то да. Почему Вы работаете в школе? Если верить этим всем вещам, то Вы — гений!

— Оно так и есть, малой, — Тони грустно выдохнул и прикусил губу. — Иногда жизнь бывает несправедлива к тебе.

— Расскажите почему? — Старк нахмурился. — Бросьте, я, возможно, ничего завтра и не вспомню. А Вы можете выговориться.

— Хорошо, малец, твоя взяла, — мужчина прокашлялся. — Моя судьба была предрешена ещё до моего рождения, ведь мне суждено было стать сыном Говарда Старка.

— Говарда Старка? — подпрыгнул парень, удивляясь. — Это тот, который участвовал в разработке атомной бомбы? Он же человек-легенда!

— Да, да, успокойся, — он слегка толкнул его, чтобы Пит упал на спину на диване. — Так вот. Благодаря генам, я с детства был, не постесняюсь этого слова, гениальным. В четыре я сконструировал печатную плату, в шесть — двигатель, а в семнадцать на отлично закончил МИТ, — Паркер слушал его с открытым ртом. — На спор взломал Пентагон, когда учился в старшей школе.

— Вау. А Нед в том году взломал сайт школы, чтобы изменить меню в столовой.

— Меня с детства готовили к тому, что я стану боссом компании отца, — проигнорировал он вставку Питера. — У меня была бурная жизнь. Вечеринки, клубы, отношения. Всё было замечательно. Но потом, когда в девяносто первом погибли родители, всё изменилось. Я никогда не был близок с отцом, но я понял, что любил его. Даже несмотря на то, что он закрывал глаза на моё присутствие в его жизни. С мамой мы были очень близки. Её потерю было труднее всего пережить. Я ушёл в запой, пока Обадайя Стейн, сукин он сын, не заставил меня начать работать в компании. Дальше моя жизнь ничем не отличалась от того, что было до этого. Только добавилась скучная работа. А потом, почти через двадцать лет, я попал в плен в Афганистане. Который, кстати говоря, спланировал Стейн. Я считал его частью семьи, а он лишь хотел полностью получить компанию отца. После плена, спустя долгие месяца в той пещере, я решил, что Старк Индастрис не должны производить оружие. Меня посчитали сумасшедшим. Обадайя добился моего отстранения, а потом и лишения компании. Я пытался бунтовать и всё такое, но они сделали всё для того, чтобы я даже уборщиком не смог устроиться, — голос Тони задрожал, после чего мужчина перестал говорить.

— А дальше что?

— А дальше я погряз в пучинах депрессии. На несколько лет. Друзья разъехались по миру, поэтому со мной почти никто не остался. Разве что Пеппер и Роуди, — он кашлянул. — Прости, мистер Роудс. Но масла в огонь подлило то, что я расстался с человеком, которого очень долго любил. Он нашёл себе кое-кого другого.

— Подождите, — вновь встал Питер. — Вы сказали «он»?

— А тебя в этом что-то удивляет?

— Нет, но. Просто… Эм… — задумался парень. — Я думал, что Вы подкатываете к моей тёте, — Тони заржал. Да, ещё минуту назад он чуть не плакал. — Что смешного?

— Питер, я бы никогда не встречался с твоей тётей, зная, что было у нас в прошлом. Ты не подумай, она очень хорошо выглядит, да и человек хороший, но мы просто не можем быть парой. Так что не паникуй.

— Но Вы говорили, что встречались с мисс Поттс. И моя мама…

— С годами я осознал, чего я хочу от жизни. Ясно? — Пит кивнул. — Мне продолжить мой душещипательный рассказ? — ещё один кивок, — Спасибо. Я пару лет сидел без работы, почти без денег, в ужаснейшем состоянии. Пока Роуди не пробил мне местечко в школе. Я, конечно, сначала был против, но жить на что-то надо было. Поэтому за месяц перечитал много книг. Так я и стал педагогом.

— Как люди могли так быстро о Вас забыть? Вы же были звездой! — у парня был шок после услышанного.

— А ты попробуй понять этих людей. Они тебе поклоняются, а потом, когда ты пойдёшь в иную сторону, забросают помидорами, назовут сумасшедшим и забудут. Факт в том, что забыли не только меня. И ладно я, был балбесом, как и ты сейчас, — Питер эйкнул. — Но отец… Он же был гением своей эпохи. А его просто взяли и вырезали из истории. Я не шучу, в интернете всё подтёрли до максимума. Его не упоминают в современной литературе. А ты, кстати, откуда его знаешь?

— Я читал его книгу о термоядерном реакторе, когда мне было тринадцать. Нарыл в школьной библиотеке, стало интересно. Он, кстати, Вас там упоминал. Но я понятия не имел, до сегодняшнего дня, что вы — родственники.

— Что-то я разоткровенничался, — Тони встал, разминая спину. — Время уже не детское. Пора нам спать.

— А можно мне воды? — зевая, спросил он.

— Конечно.

Действительно, Старку стало легче на душе. Питер ещё мало живёт в мире, но ему можно выговориться. Тот не осудит, попытается понять. За что ему, грешному человеку, послали такое чудо в подарок? Парень кажется таким до неприличия идеальным.

Когда Тони вернулся с чашкой воды, то увидел, что Питер заснул. Он такой милый во сне. Оставив воду у дивана на полу, Старк пошёл к себе в комнату.

— Привет, Мэй. Не спишь? — сказал он в трубку телефона, когда дозвонился тёте парня. — Нет, всё нормально, — будто оправдываясь, ответил он. — Я просто хотел сказать, что школа запретила заниматься с Питером, — от неё посыпалась куча вопросов. — Да я сам толком не понял почему. Он, наверное, тебе не сказал ещё, поэтому это сделаю я. Пит будет приходить ко мне после уроков иногда, ты же не против? — хотя, по факту, Паркер сам узнает об этом завтра и точно согласится. — Замечательно! Так вот, собственно, почему я звоню. Мы занимались, тема довольно интересная, но сложная. Просидели допоздна, потерялись во времени. Он, балбес, забыл тебе позвонить. И, если кратко, то твой племянник сейчас дрыхнет у меня на диване, — со стороны женщины посыпались извинения за её непутёвого мальчика. — Да не извиняйся ты! Ребёнок перегружен в школе, вот и устаёт быстро. Ты не против, если я его завтра завезу утром к тебе? Нет? Замечательно. Спокойной ночи!

Теперь Тони может с чистой совестью ложиться в кровать. Этот день был сумасшедшим. Для Питера — потому что он впервые в жизни напился. Для Старка — потому что он смог кому-то рассказать всё, что было у него на душе долгие годы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Начнём разбор, как обычно. Линия с Гарри Озборном будет иметь свои плоды. Думаю, большинство уже догадывается, что я тут планирую сделать (мухаха). Если вы не в их числе, то просто ждите продолжение.   
> Ситуация с доп.занятиями реальна почти во всех странах мира. Да, их, в последние годы, запрещают проводить. Поэтому, герои выходят из ситуации так, как могут (нам это на руку).  
> Раскрою секрет, что глава частично основана на реальных событиях, немного переделанных под канон фанфика и квм. Поэтому, если кто-то скажет, что нельзя пить пиво и коньяк вместе, я вам скажу: можно. Но будет хуёво потом. И, кстати, такое бывает, что ты пару минут пьяный, потом немного трезвеешь, а потом по новой.  
> Ситуация с Диланом... ООСище, но мне понравилось. Он по-своему заботился о Питере, а потом его потянуло к нему. Ну, для Паркера это уже какой-то опыт. И его осознание ориентации.   
> С Тони всё сложнее. Они откровенничали друг с другом, рассказали свои тайны. Кстати, Старк сам не понимает того, почему он рассказал это всё какому-то подростку. Хотя, по таймлайну уже конец октября, а учёба началась в середине августа. Плюс, Тони тусил у Мэй. Они могли сблизиться.  
> Не забывайте, что у каждого действия есть побочные эффекты. И они проявятся в будущих главах.


	7. Chapter 7

Сложно было назвать это утро добрым. Первое, что почувствовал Питер, просыпаясь, это был ужасный вкус во рту. От него сводило язык и так хотелось пойти и съесть целый кусок мыла. Потом, к этому добавилась резкая и очень сильная головная боль. Да так, что аж зубы сводило. Ощущение не из самых приятных.

Ещё немного полежав в надежде, что это всё пройдёт, Питер открыл глаза. И сразу же закрыл. Слишком ярко. Но вставать надо. И вообще, что вчера было? Воспоминания начали медленно заползать в голову и… Как же ему сейчас стыдно!

Послышался грохот. Кажется, что-то упало. Питер подскочил на диване, ведь звук был сильно громким.

— Доброе утро! — послышался голос из кухонной зоны. — Как там поживают наши юные алкоголики?

— Можно тише, мистер Старк? — парень схватился за голову, зажмуривая глаза.

— Держи, — мужчина подошёл к нему со стаканом с водой. — Больше никогда так сильно не напивайся. Знал бы ты, какой бред вчера нёс…

— Я всё помню.

— Всё?

— Почти, — парень слегка поперхнулся. — Я не помню того, как позвонил Вам. И… — он задумался на несколько секунд, после чего вспрыгнул с дивана. — Мэй! Она меня везде ищет!

— Спокойно, Пит, — Тони положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы тот сел обратно. — Твоя тётушка думает, что мы с тобой долго занимались физикой, поэтому ты заснул. Кстати насчёт этого, — Старк встал, идя обратно в сторону кухни. — В школе заниматься запретили. Будешь пару раз в неделю приходить ко мне. Хорошо?

— Да, мистер Старк, — Питер пошёл за ним. — Вы можете проверить мою память?

— В каком смысле?

— В таком, что я не хочу сегодня утром узнать, что ночью залез на Статую Свободы.

— А ты это делал?

— Нет, конечно, — фыркнул парень.

— Жаль, — пожал Тони плечами, наливая кофе в две чашки. — Было бы весело. Хорошо, я задам тебе пару вопросов. Где ты был, и кто тебя туда затащил?

— На вечеринке в кампусе Бруклинского университета. Мишель предложила туда пойти.

— Что ты там делал?

— А можно мне не говорить? — подросток закрыл лицо, чтобы не показывать смущение, но оставил небольшую щель между пальцами для глаз; Тони отрицательно покачал головой. — Нет? Познакомился с одним парнем, который меня и споил. Играл в пиво-понг…

— Постой! — остановил его Старк. — Ты играл в пиво-понг?

— Ага, — грустно ответил тот. — Сам процесс я плохо помню. Но примерно в этот период, я потерял футболку, — и они начали пить утренний кофе. — После вечеринки, я поговорил с Мишель. А дальше есть отрывки того, как я ехал у Вас в машине. Но то, что было тут, я помню. Особенно наш разговор по поводу Вашего прошлого. И… Мне очень жаль, — уголки губ печально опустились вниз.

— Тут уже ничем особо не поможешь. Пеппер почти десять лет пытается вернуть мне компанию. Как видишь, безуспешно, — и стало как-то грустно. — Помнишь ещё что-то?

— Не особо.

— А ты там что-то говорил, что тебе не нравятся девочки? — всё, что было у Питера во рту, очутилось обратно в чашке.

— Этого я уже не помню, — он отодвинулся дальше. — Я действительно такое говорил?

— И мне интересно почему, — Тони скрестил руки.

— Нет, мистер Старк, это уже личное.

— Я не скажу Мэй или кому-то ещё. Если вчера я откровенничал, то сегодня пришла твоя очередь. И, кстати, тебе же самому будет легче, если ты кому-то расскажешь, — глубоко вздохнул, Питер решил заговорить.

— Тот парень, с которым меня оставила Мишель… — как же стыдно! — Он меня поцеловал, вроде бы.

— Вроде бы? Или поцеловал?

— Второе. И если бы я вовремя не одумался, то мы могли бы зайти дальше. А потом, поговорив с Мишель, я понял, что, — он закусил нижнюю губу. Сложно было сказать хоть что-то. — Похоже, я гей.

— Именно гей? — мужчина внимательно его слушал. — Не би, не пан? У тебя, вроде как, девушка была.

— С девушками я не чувствую то, что было вчера. Чёрт, я даже имя того парня забыл! — он схватился за волосы, оттягивая их.

— Я тебя понимаю, — Тони подошёл сзади, немного приобнимая. — Ты же помнишь наш вчерашний разговор? — Питер кивнул. — Если у тебя будут эм… — задумался он. — Вопросы, то ты можешь не стесняться и спрашивать. Я не думаю, что твоя очаровательная тётушка может рассказать о том, как вести себя в отношениях с мужчинами, когда ты тоже мужчина.

— Хорошо, мистер Старк. — ему ещё больше стало стыдно. — Спасибо?

— Ты есть что-то будешь? — мужчина отошёл к холодильнику, открывая его. — У меня тут не густо. Пепс давно не заходила, а я сам забываю ходить по магазинам. У меня есть колбаса, хлеб и какие-то овощи.

— Можно сделать бутерброды.

— Да ну? — саркастично спросил он. — Ладно, будем есть то, что есть. Буду завозить тебя домой, потом заеду в супермаркет.

— Вы меня будете везти домой? — удивился Паркер.

— Естественно. Во-первых, — Тони вывалил всё на барную стойку перед парнем. — Я — твоё алиби. Во-вторых, ты с бодуна можешь наделать глупостей. В-третьих, жрать реально нечего. Но не спеши радоваться. Так будет только сегодня. В остальные дни будешь топать на своих двух ножках. Понял?

— Понял.

Чуть больше, чем через час, они уже сидели в машине напротив дома Питера. Добирались довольно-таки долго, ведь стояли в типичной утренней пробке.

На улице идёт дождь, что не удивительно для конца октября. Иногда гремит гром, но молний не видно. Кажется, что уже вечер, из-за серого неба и плохой погоды, но сейчас только час дня.

— Пит, — обратился к нему Тони, а потом снял с себя куртку. — Держи. В понедельник вернёшь. Ты, пока добежишь до подъезда, весь промокнешь. А мне не нужны больные подростки.

— Мистер Старк, — попытался возразить он, но ему не дали сделать это.

— Паркер, не беси меня, — взгляд мужчины был очень строгим.

— Ладно, — он накинул куртку на голову. — А как же Вы?

— У меня иммунитет ко всем заболеваниям в мире.

— Ага, конечно, — пробубнел он себе под нос. — Спасибо за всё, мистер Старк. Я у Вас в долгу.

— И я это запомню.

— До свидания, мистер Старк, — сказал Питер, открывая дверь и корчась от холода.

— Пока, пацан.

Дверь громко захлопнулась, и Питер побежал в дом. Несмотря на куртку, он, всё же, промочил ноги. Поэтому, когда он зашёл в квартиру, то сразу же снял обувь и носки.

— Привет, Мэй! — крикнул он, проходя в гостиную. — Как дела?

— Привет, милый, — женщина подошла к нему, обнимая. — У меня всё хорошо. Ты как? Как позанимались с Тони?

— Ну, я узнал очень много нового, — он начал пытаться выкрутиться из положения. — Тема очень сложная пошла.

— Что за тема?

— Ядерная физика. Ужасная вещь.

— Всё настолько плохо? — Мэй присела на диван, подзывая племянника к себе.

— Хуже быть не может.

Но потом, женщина насторожилась. Она начала смотреть на Питера, который продолжал невинно улыбаться. Она сразу нахмурилась, от чего парень подумал, что его тётя о чём-то догадывается. Возможно, она знает то, что он был на вечеринке? Если это так, что ему крышка.

— Чья это футболка на тебе? — спросила она, подняв вверх одну бровь. — И куртка?

— Это… — паника охватила Питера. — Когда я был у мистера Старка, то пролил к-кофе, — заикнулся он. — Ну, не идти же мне домой в грязном. Поэтому, он кинул мою в стирку, а мне дал свою. На улице ливень, поэтому он мне одолжил. Свою. Куртку, — выделял он каждое слово.

— Бруклинский университет? Тони учился в Массачусетсе.

— У меня есть толстовка университета Калифорнии, но это не значит, что я там когда-либо был. Ты мне не веришь? — парень, скрестив руки, отвернулся от неё.

— Нет, что ты? — Мэй сразу же дотронулась до спины Питера. — Не обижайся. Я просто спросила, — послышался звонок в дверь. — О, это миссис Уотсон. Наверное, — и она пошла к двери.

После короткого щелчка, послышался громкий детский голос. За ним проследовали приветствия. И, через пару минут, за которые гости сняли верхнюю одежду и переобулись, в комнату забежала маленькая девочка, лет семи, прыгая на диван.

— Привет, Питер, — к нему подошла Мэри Джейн.

— Привет, ЭмДжей. Здравствуйте, миссис Уотсон. И…

— Хелен, — представилась маленькая девочка.

— Можно просто Хел, — добавила рыжая, на что её сестра обиделась.

— Мэри Джейн! — косо на неё посмотрела мать. — Здравствуй, Питер.

— Мы с Питером пойдём, — девушка схватила его за руку и потянула за собой. — Если вы не против.

— Я с вами! — крикнула Хелен.

— Нет, ты сидишь тут.

— Ма-а-а-ам! — начала она закатывать истерику.

— Мы с Питером будем обсуждать взрослые темы. Ты же их не любишь? — она покачала головой. — Тогда сиди тут.

Затащив парня в его комнату, Мэри Джейн начала ходить по кругу, рассматривая всё. Она остановилось у небольшой полки, на которой стояли старые фотографии Питера.

— О! — улыбнулась она, взяв одну. — Это же я! — и указала на маленькую девочку с лицом, почти полностью покрытым веснушками, и рыжими волосами. — А рядом с нами стоит Гарри?

— Да, — Паркер подошёл, рассматривая фотографию вместе с ней. — Нам тут лет по десять.

— Одиннадцать! — возмутилась Уотсон. — Мы тогда ставили «Красавицу и Чудовище» в школе.

— И я был чашкой…

— Очень милой чашкой, скажу тебе, — ЭмДжей поставила фотографию на место и села на стул, скрестив руки. — Но у меня есть к тебе вопрос.

— Да?

— Когда мы шли сюда, то мама забежала в магазин, чтобы купить гостинцев вам, а я с Хелен стояла на улице. И увидела тебя, выходящего из машины. Ты не ночевал дома? — быстро вспрыгнула она, став прямо перед лицом Питера. — Я видела внутри какого-то мужчину. Объяснишь?

— Мэри Джейн, — после пары секунд молчания, неуверенно сказал парень. — Ты ревнуешь?

— Я? — вскликнула та. — Не-е-е-ет, ты что? Конечно же нет. Мне просто интересно, что ты делал ночью? И кем был этот мужчина?

— Так, — он повернулся к ней спиной, отходя в сторону, и поднял руки вверх. — Я ничего не буду говорить.

— Питер! — возмутилась она. — В пятом классе, я дала тебе две конфеты, вместо одной. Ты мне должен!

— Хорошо, ладно, — засмеялся тот. — Я был на вечеринке, потом был не в том состоянии, чтобы ехать домой, поэтому переночевал у знакомого, который дружит с Мэй.

— Что за знакомый?

— Ты его не знаешь, — соврал Паркер.

Они ещё долго болтали. Обсуждали школу, учителей, домашку. ЭмДжей рассказала все сплетни про учеников и учителей. Кажется, что у этой девушки рот никогда не закрывается. Вот серьёзно. Питер даже не мог ей ответить, ведь она перескакивала с темы на тему быстрее, чем прыгают кузнечики.

Потом, девушка начала лазить по его вещам, рассматривая всё, что найдёт. Паркер попытался её угомонить, что было безуспешно, поэтому просто смирился и наблюдал за ней.

— Вау! — крикнула она. — У тебя есть портфолио?

— Да, — Питер подошёл к ней, пытаясь вырвать из рук альбом. — Я совсем немного… Отдай! — забрать его не вышло. — Увлекаюсь фотографией…

— Почему ты мне раньше не говорил? — Уотсон медленно перелистывала страницы, рассматривая каждую. — Слушай, — она захлопнула альбом. — Тридцать первого числа в школе будет баскетбольный матч. Я, как главный редактор школьных новостей, хочу, чтобы ты сделал фото-отчёт.

— ЭмДжей… — закатил он глаза. — Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю такие мероприятия.

— Ты можешь получить пятьдесят баксов. Действительно хочешь упустить шанс?

— Я в деле, — быстро сказал он, от чего подростки засмеялись.

— Замечательно!

Внезапно, дверь в комнату открылась с ноги. К ним зашла маленькая Хелен. Её лицо было и злым, и коварным, и радостным одновременно.

— Мама и миссис Паркер сказали, чтобы вы поиграли со мной, — она, с разбегу, прыгнула на кровать. — Питер, у тебя есть игры на телефоне?

— Нет? — до него дошло, что свой телефон, как раз, он оставил на кровати. Без пароля. Рядом с этим ребёнком. Жесть!

— Щас скачаем, — улыбнулась младшая Уотсон, взяв гаджет в свои маленькие ручки.

— Хелен Эмили Уотсон! — возмутилась Мэри Джейн, вырывая телефон из рук сестры. — Ты не можешь просто так забирать чужие вещи.

— Мама! — закричала она на всю квартиру, начиная рыдать.

И долго ждать не пришлось. Уже через пару секунд, в комнату зашли Мэй и миссис Уотсон. Женщина выглядела очень сердитой. Она нахмурилась и поставила руки на бёдра.

— Что тут происходит? — крикнула женщина.

— Я хочу поиграть на телефоне! — рыдая, говорила Хелен.

— Мэри Джейн, дай ей свой телефон.

— Но она не на моём телефоне хочет играть, а на телефоне Питера! — возмутилась ЭмДжей. — Я пыталась ей объяснить, что нельзя брать чужие вещи, а она начала истерить!

— Знаешь, Мэй, — обратилась женщина к знакомой. — Мы, пожалуй, уже пойдём. Девочки, собираемся!

После того, как семейство Паркеров проводили гостей, Мэй облегчённо выдохнула, садясь на диван. Она взяла какой-то журнал со стола, используя его в качестве веера.

— Я так благодарна жизни, что ты, Пит — не две девочки. Бедная Оливия, я бы не выдержала на её месте.

— А мне всегда хотелось иметь брата или сестру, — Питер сел рядом с ней. — Даже не знаю. Мне кажется, мы бы поладили. Возможно, мне не стоит это говорить, но когда я был маленьким, то мечтал, чтобы у тебя и Бена был ребёнок. Или даже несколько.

— Ты был бы замечательным двоюродным братом, — женщина, улыбаясь, притянула племянника к себе, чтобы обнять. — И Бен тоже так считал.

Они несколько минут просто сидели в тишине и обнимали друг друга. Такого уже давно не было. Мэй очень много работает, да и Питер весь погружён в учёбу. Кажется, последние такие совместные посиделки были после смерти дяди Бена. Им тогда было очень тяжело.

— Я скучаю по нему, — прошептал парень.

— Я тоже, милый, — она слегка погладила его по волосам. — Он был очень хорошим человеком.

— Жизнь чертовски несправедлива, — Питер вырвался из объятий тёти, слёзы немного выступили на его глазах. — Почему плохие люди остаются живы, когда хорошие, невиновные люди умирают? Почему тот грабитель выстрелил именно в Бена, а не в другого грабителя?

— Питер, нельзя желать смерти другим.

— Почему оно всегда так?

— Эй, — Мэй подвинулась к нему, взяв за руку. — Успокойся. Вдох-выдох. Дыши. Повторяй за мной, — кислород начал медленно заходить в лёгкие, отрезвляя. — Успокаивайся. Вот так. Я думала, что у тебя закончились эти приступы.

— Они и закончились. Через два месяца после похорон.

— Три года прошло, — Паркер приложила ладонь к подбородку, потирая его. — У тебя точно их не было за это время?

— Нет, Мэй, я просто переволновался, да и вспомнил всё… Что п-произошло, — заикнулся он. — Всё в порядке.

— Точно?

— Точно. Давай сменим тему.

— Хорошо… — задумалась она. — Как там у вас с Тони?

— С мистером Старком? — поднял он глаза. — Нормально. Готовимся и учимся вовсю.

***

Понедельник был самым обычным. Питер шёл по коридору, болтая с Недом. Недавно вышел трейлер какого-то очередного фантастического боевика, так что им было что обсудить. И их разговор был настолько эмоциональным и бурным, что они даже не замечали того, что происходит вокруг них. Поэтому, когда Мэри Джейн подошла к ним, её никто не увидел. А вот когда девушка дотронулась до парней со спины, то они уже проснулись. Даже немного испугались.

— Привет, — улыбнулась она. — Как дела, задроты?

— Это было обидно, — Нед поднял указательный палец.

— Привет, ЭмДжей, — поздоровался Питер. — Всё супер. Как ты? Как Хелен?

— Ей очень сильно влетело от мамы, когда мы пришли домой. Типа, она позорит её перед тобой и твоей тётей.

— Вы тусовались на выходных вместе? — поднял брови Лидс. — И без меня?

— Ага, — кивнула Уотсон.

— Это было типа свидание? — заржал он, от чего получил локтём в живот от лучшего друга.

— Дружеская встреча. Д-р-у-ж-е-с-к-а-я. Ясно? — косо глянул на него Питер.

— Ха, чувак, это смешно. Вы, по-дружески, — показал он пальцами кавычки. — Тусовались, потом по-дружески будете встречаться, а в итоге у вас будут дружеские дети.

— Боже, с кем я дружу, — закатил глаза Паркер и направился в сторону нужного кабинета.

Вся тройка, зайдя в класс физики, наблюдала на столе учителя странную установку. Ну, для всех одна была странной, кроме Питера.

— Бетти! — крикнула ЭмДжей, подходя к блондинке. — Паркер будет фотографом на матче в среду.

— Супер. А у тебя есть что-то новое?

— Прикинь, — она полезла в рюкзак, чтобы достать оттуда три баночки с непонятным цветным веществом. — У сестры стырила.

— Что это? — спросила Бетти, открывая одну из них.

— Новый тренд школы. Первогодки по ним тащатся.

— Боже, Уотсон, ты сошла с ума, — к ним подошла Лиз Аллен. — Вы планируете сделать новым трендом школы слаймы?

— Они прикольные, почему бы и нет? Спиннеры вышли из моды. А нам нужно как-то бесить учителей.

— Вы ебанулись, — крикнула из другого конца класса Мишель.

— А подслушивать — нехорошо! — крикнула ей в ответ Лиз. — Но эта штука реально залипательная.

— И опупительная, — добавила Бетти, которая уже вовсю трогала слайм.

— Решено? — спросила Мэри Джейн.

— Да, — одновременно сказали девушки.

Со звонком, все, как обычно, расселись по местам. Мистер Старк, на удивление, сегодня не опоздал. Он вовремя зашёл в класс, подождал две минуты, чтобы опоздавшие могли дойти, и начал урок. Они сегодня должны были пройти преломление света и линзы. Тема, вроде бы, не такая уж и сложная, но приходится очень много чертить.

Тони показал на специальной установке то, как и почему преломляется луч света. Толпа учеников, опять же, окружила стол. Хоть и саму физику не все любили, но наблюдать за такими экспериментами было интересно всегда.

Рассевшись за парты, класс начал отвечать на устные вопросы, которых было немало. Но Старк вечно косо поглядывал на девочек, пытаясь понять, чем они там занимаются, хихикая. Не выдержав, он подошёл к ним.

— Серьёзно? — спросил Тони, забирая из рук Мэри Джейн банку со слаймом, рассматривая её; отдал ей. — Я думал, что этой хренью увлекаются только малолетки до десятого класса. Ах, да. Вы же тоже малолетки, — слегка ударил он себя по голове. — Чтобы больше я их не видел. Иначе, я заберу ваших детёнышей, и они засохнут до июня. Засохнут и сдохнут, — класс залился громким смехом. — Вы думаете, что я с вами шутки шутить буду?

— Нет, сэр, — Уотсон начала кусать свои губы.

— Вы знаете, что в ваших слаймах содержится тетраборат натрия? Люди, работающие с этим веществом, часто страдают хронической экземой. А если его, случайно или нет, проглотить? Тетраборат натрия постепенно накапливается и начинает оказывать отравляющее воздействие на внутренние органы человека. Первым симптомом отравления является нарушение обмена веществ и пищеварения. В конце концов, он может начать действовать, как токсичный яд, — Старк наклонился, чтобы его голова была прямо напротив лица девушки. — Приятного времяпровождения.

До конца урока, Лиз, Мэри Джейн и Бетти сидели с, мягко говоря, офигевшими лицами. Они буквально отключились от мира, переваривая всё то, что им только что сказал Тони. А тот изредка смотрел на них, ухмыляясь.

Когда урок закончился, и все покинули класс, Питер подошёл к мистеру Старку.

— Как дела, Паркер? Тётя не спалила? — усмехнулся он.

— Всё хорошо. Я Вам кое-что вернуть хочу, — и тот дал ему пакет с одеждой. — Ещё раз спасибо. За всё.

— Я тебе всегда готов помочь, ты же знаешь, — подмигнул Тони, возвращаясь к работе. — У меня сейчас будут ребята, которые первый год учат физику. Мы с ними проходим механическое движение.

— Счастливые. Вот когда у них пойдёт механика, будет жесть.

— Согласен. Бедные и невинные дети. Они понятия не имеют, что им предстоит. Помоги мне эту штуку перетащить, — он указал на белый экран.

— Конечно.

— Сегодня встречаемся у меня в пять. Нормально?

— Ага. Вот только в среду ничего не выйдет, — они поставили экран на место; Питер начал потирать руки. — Мэри Джейн узнала, что я делаю неплохие фотографии…

— О, так ты у нас ещё и фотограф, — перебил его Старк, от чего подросток на него обиженно посмотрел. — Ладно, прости.

— Меня позвали на матч, чтобы я сделал пару снимков. А потом, вроде как, будет автопати.

— Круто. Я тоже буду на игре, но потом свалю домой. Мне хватило школьного бала.

— Зачем тогда на игру идёте?

— Во-первых, спорт я люблю. А наша команда неплохо так играет. А во-вторых, — он сел за стол. — Нужно же как-то поддерживать дух школы? В-третьих, Питер, через минуту будет звонок, а тебе бежать на третий этаж. Так что, давай быстрее.

— Встретимся вечером! — улыбаясь, крикнул Паркер напоследок, после чего выбежал из класса.

— Встретимся вечером, — повторил Тони, загадочно следя за парнем, но его уже никто не услышал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы уже чувствуете этот запах приближающегося Старкера? Я да, но готовьтесь к облому в следующей (или послеследующей) главе.   
> Для тех, кто не понял. Когда ЭмДжей назвала Хелен Хелл, она имела ввиду hell (ад). Вот почему малая и обиделась. А вообще, я просто слишком часто контактирую с детьми в последнее время, поэтому добавила этого персонажа.   
> Теперь по поводу приступа. Это нельзя назвать чем-то опасным или болезнью. Иногда бывает (у меня так было после смерти одного родственника), что тебе лезут в голову мысли, которые не должны лезть, а на фоне горя и утраты, эмоции начинают бушевать. Поэтому, бывают приступы, когда ты чувствуешь себя так, как чувствовал, когда это событие произошло. То есть, опять лезут мысли, повышается эмоциональность. Примерно так.


	8. Chapter 8

Сегодняшний день был солнечным, на удивление. Ещё на прошлой неделе дождь лил, как из ведра. У людей, вышедших на улицу, воздух холодил кожу, но это ощущение было приятным, благодаря теплу солнца.

Питер медленно шёл в школу, ведь в запасе было ещё целых полчала. У него хорошее настроение; он уверен, что его никто не сможет испортить. И день начался просто замечательно: проснулся по будильнику, съел вкусный завтрак, успел на поезд. В голове промелькнула мысль о том, что как-то оно подозрительно, но она сразу улетучилась.

На третьем уроке, испанском, до Питера дошло, что он очень плохо учил язык в течение всей темы. А сегодня дали тест. И ему будет очень плохо, если он не напишет минимум на «В». Через два месяца начинается период, когда школьники подают свои заявки в колледжи. Питеру нужен хороший средний балл.

Недолго колеблясь, Питер принял решение. Он будет списывать. И его сосед по парте, мексиканский иммигрант, с радостью согласился. Всё же, эти новенькие, особенно те, которые не знают нормально язык, ищут знакомства любыми путями.

Питер всегда умел хорошо списывать. Особенно, если это касалось языков. Но в этот раз всё прошло совсем не так.

— Señor Parker! — строго обратилась к нему учительница, подойдя и выхватив из рук листик. — Списываем? — с небольшим акцентом, спросила она.

— Señorita, me disculpo… — он попытался максимально вспомнить всё, что он знает из испанского.

— Питер, можешь идти. Напишешь тест через неделю. А сегодня останешься после уроков. Я напишу тебе направление на наказание, — женщина, обернувшись, пошла к своему столу.

— Нет, пожалуйста! Только не наказание! Я, правда, хотел выучить, но у меня слишком много дополнительных занятий. Я собираюсь поступать в…

— Питер, — она вернулась, протянув карточку. — Сегодня после уроков. Тебе скажут, что делать. А сейчас, можешь покинуть класс, чтобы не отвлекать других учеников.

Психанув, парень резко кинул вещи в рюкзак и, громко хлопнув дверью, побежал по коридору в сторону лестницы. Усевшись на ступеньках, он зарылся пальцами себе в волосы, проклиная себя всеми возможными словами. Питер тяжело дышал, слегка впивался ногтями в кожу головы. Чертовски несправедливо.

Наказание — это не шутки. Оно может навсегда остаться в личном деле. А колледжи не горят желанием принимать к себе хулиганов и нарушителей правил. Остаётся надеяться, что ему не запишут его.

— Какие люди в Голливуде? — неожиданно, кто-то подошёл к нему со спины. — Уроки, значит, прогуливаем? — это был мистер Старк.

— Вы тоже? — обернувшись, спросил он. Тони сел рядом.

— У меня окно. Не вечно же учить вас, оболтусов, — пожал Старк плечами. — Эй, я, вообще-то, первый спросил. Почему прогуливаем, а, Паркер?

— Да не прогуливаю я, — грустно вздохнул тот. — Меня выгнали. Я пытался списать на тесте по испанскому, за что… — Питер протянул карточку с наказанием.

— Ну ты и глупый, — улыбнулся учитель. — Попасться на списывании! Самое тупое, что можно было сделать, — он увидел красное лицо парня, после чего потискал его за щеку. — Ладно, я шучу. Хотя, не совсем. Буду учить тебя списыванию. У тебя первое наказание? — тот кивнул в ответ. — Нечего бояться. Его в личное дело не занесут. Да, посидишь два часа, поделаешь уроки. Или будешь драить туалеты. Зависит от того, кто сегодня будет дежурным учителем. Не ссы, всё будет чики-пуки, — Тони слегка толкнул его. — А завтра будет игра. Посидим, поболеем за наших. В группе поддержки, кстати, есть не только красивые девочки, но и красивые мальчики, если тебе не нравятся наши спортсмены, — подмигнул Старк, от чего Питер смутился. — О, ещё и денег завтра заработаешь. Не жизнь — сказка!

— Но я буду сегодня работать.

— Как говорил мой отец, когда я под кайфом приходил домой: «Работа всякую дурь выгоняет». Он меня отправлял собирать разные приборы. А оно, поверь мне, сложнее и труднее, чем помыть толчок. Опять же, если не повезёт. Тебя могут просто посадить в класс.

— Мистер Старк, — неожиданно, к Питеру в голову пришёл довольно-таки странный вопрос. — Вы завтра придёте в школу в костюме? Хэллоуин, как-никак.

— Возможно, — улыбнулся он. — Ты знаешь, что мисс Колман и мистер Пибиди придут в костюмах монашки и священника?

— Нет. А они вместе?

— Они спят вместе. Но они не вместе, — Питер отвернулся, уставившись в стену, пытаясь не начать смеяться. — Разговор зашёл не туда. Как твоя тётушка?

— Она встретила какого-то Дэвида, — Паркер закатил глаза. — Отвратительный тип. Мэй достойна лучшего.

— И кто же этот «лучший»?

— Не знаю. Но если бы она даже с Вами встречалась, я был бы не против. А этот Дэвид, — он высунул язык. — Фу.

— Надо выручать Мэй, — положив руки под щёки, сказал он. — Познакомлю её с кем-то.

— Удачи, — усмехнулся Паркер. — Это будет очень трудно.

— Ты во мне сомневаешься? — парень покачал головой. — Ты во мне сомневаешься!

— Да нет же!

— Я всё видел! — встал Старк. — Я всё видел в твоих глазах. И ты во мне сомневаешься.

— Неа, — засмеялся школьник.

— Спорим, что до твоего выпуска, я сведу Мэй с кем-то, а твоего Дэниэла…

— Дэвида, — поправил Питер, смеясь.

— Да хоть Мэредит. Своего хахаля она забудет, будто бы его и не было?

— Спорим, — вскочил Паркер. — На что?

— На желание, — взгляд мужчины был очень коварным.

— По рукам, — прозвенел звонок, когда они пожали руки. — Нужно, чтобы кто-то разбил.

— Ты попал, пацан.

— Я выиграю, даже не думай.

— Ага, конечно, — не отпуская руки друг друга, они зашли в коридор. — Чувак, — обратился он к какому-то девятикласснику. — Разбей.

— Что? — удивлённо и напугано спросил парень.

— Туго доходит? — возмутился Тони. — Мы поспорили, разбей, — парень сделал это действие. — Молодец, можешь идти.

— У Вас есть восемь месяцев, мистер Старк, — прикусил губу Питер.

— Ой, беги уже, чучело малолетнее. Подписывать контракт кровью и пóтом не собираюсь.

Последние уроки прошли довольно-таки быстро, И после последнего звонка, Питер очень медленно поплёлся к классу, в котором собираются все ученики, которые получили наказание.

Зайдя туда, Паркер увидел человек пять, которые либо лежали на партах, либо втыкали в телефоны, либо просто смотрели в стену. Он не знал почти никого из них, да и ребята не горели желанием с кем-то общаться.

— Паркер! — окликнул его знакомый голос. — Иди сюда.

Гарри Озборн, постучав рукой по свободной парте, придвигая её к себе, позвал Питера. Он был частым посетителем «клуба наказания». Несмотря на свою милую внешность и обаятельный характер, Гарри мог часто нахамить учителям, ввязаться в конфликты и многое другое.

Питер, пытаясь пройти через рюкзаки, которые валялись на полу, чтобы не упасть, подошёл к Озборну и сел рядом. Осмотревшись вокруг, он увидел, что никто не достаёт школьные принадлежности или домашнее задание, поэтому решил оставить рабочее место пустым.

— И что же тут забыл отличник и идеальный ребёнок Питер Паркер? — улыбаясь, спросил Озборн.

— Гарри, прекращай, — отмахнулся он. — Я списывал на испанском. А ты?

— Играл в Симс на информатике, — Питер тихо засмеялся. — Чё ржёшь? Мы вместе с Аллен сидели. Она играла, по большей части, а я просто рядом сидел. В итоге, она отмазалась, а меня посадили в эту консервную банку, — он топнул ногой, ударившись об железную палку парты коленом, от чего зашипел, откидывая голову назад.

Пока Гарри проклинал всё, что только существует, в том, что он ударился, Питер взял свой телефон, чтобы пролистать ленту в инстаграме. Ещё пару месяцев назад, он нашёл там ту самую Пеппер Поттс и подписался на неё. Женщина, кстати говоря, очень активно пользовалась соц.сетью. Поттс поддерживает здоровый образ жизни, правильное питание, борется за защиту окружающей среды, поэтому в её аккаунте встречались интересные и полезные посты. Пеппер была не последним человеком в обществе, поэтому имела большую аудиторию. Большая часть, конечно же, были женщины за тридцать. А вот сейчас, она выложила очень интересную историю: фотография с Тони и надпись: «На этих выходных мы зажжём». Но самое интересное, что там был отмечен чей-то аккаунт. Было не трудно догадаться, чей. Питер перешёл, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки. Действительно, это был профиль мистера Старка. Правда, он был закрытый. Паркер не думал, что его учитель может пользоваться социальными сетями, особенно инстаграмом, в котором сидят либо подростки, либо знаменитости. Оставив запрос на подписку, он отложил телефон в карман, ведь в класс зашёл дежурный учитель.

— Нам пизда, — прошептал Гарри, увидев кто это.

В класс, постукивая каблуками по полу, зашла мисс Марли. От учеников сразу же послышался недовольный вой. Женщина нахмурилась, подошла к учительскому столу, положив на него списки и другие бумаги.

— Нет, мои дорогие, отставить возмущения, — грозно глянула она на детей. — Надеюсь, что все дошли. А сейчас, перед тем, как начать наказание, давайте пройдёмся по списку.

Она начала читать имена всех, кто сегодня должен находиться в этом классе. Гарри сказал что-то, что Марли сегодня дежурный учитель — это ещё не худший вариант развития событий. Вот Дёрт реально монстр какой-то. Он, когда делает перекличку, читает не только имена учеников, но и причину, по которой они оказались на наказании, потом их вычитывает, может даже рассказать свои истории, которые должны быть поучительными, но они такими не являются. Он реально съедает мозг всем, кто приходит.

— Закончили, — сказала Марли, завершив перекличку. — У нас добавилось несколько новеньких, поэтому слушайте меня внимательно, — она обошла стол, садясь за него.

— Если вы оказались здесь, то вы — худшие из худших, — прошептал Гарри. — Она всегда так говорит.

— Если вы оказались здесь, то вы — худшие из худших, — начала свою речь Марли, от чего Озборн, гордясь собой, закивал. — Скорее всего, большая часть из вас станет изгоями общества, поэтому школа всеми путями пытается вас перевоспитать. Конечно, сделать это в таком возрасте почти невозможно, но мы стараемся, — она взяла со стола лист бумаги. — Сегодня мы будем убирать школу, — класс опять завыл. — Прекратите.

Началось распределение. Всех делили на группы по два или три человека, говорили место, где они будут убирать, отправляли за предметами, которые им могут понадобиться.

— Озборн и… Паркер, верно? — приподняла Марли бровь. — Западное крыло второго этажа, кабинет двести семь достаётся вам.

После кратковременных недовольных стонов Гарри, парни направились в подсобку, чтобы взять швабры, вёдра и другие вещи, которые могут им пригодиться. После, они направились прямиком в туалет, где набрали воды. А затем уже направились в класс, где им предстоит долгая уборка.

Изначально, они работали в тишине. Никто не хотел говорить, ведь разговоры отвлекают. А справиться нужно за два часа, до конца наказания. И так прошли минут тридцать, пока Гарри не надоело. Он начал задавать глупые вопросы. Затем, он рассказал парочку интересных историй из своей жизни, вспомнил несколько шуток. Питер, чтобы не отставать, обсуждал всё то, что ему говорил парень. Они очень долго разговаривали, смеялись. Казалось, что тех лет, за которые они были в ссоре, не было. Всё было так легко и приятно. Беседу прервала мисс Марли, которая заглянула, услышав громкие разговоры, чтобы проверить то, что происходит в классе. Тогда, парни опять замолчали. Через какое-то время, Гарри это опять надоело.

— А у меня в этом кабинете проходит экономика, — сказал он, чтобы гробовая тишина не так сильно давила на мозг. — Довольно интересный урок, хоть он мне и не нравится.

— Почему же тогда учишь? — спросил его Питер, подходя к ведру, чтобы смочить швабру.

— Папа сказал. Он же хочет, чтобы я стал боссом компании, когда вырасту. Тебе, кстати, экономика бы понравилась, — он запрыгнул на парту. — Ты же у нас любишь все эти цифры, номера, статистики.

— Я брал экономику в девятом классе, — подняв голову, улыбнулся Паркер, после чего продолжил работу.

— Правда? — удивился тот. — А я и не знал. Почему сейчас не учишь?

— Во-первых, в старшей школе есть только два года курса экономики, а мы учимся четыре, — отложив швабру, он подошёл к Озборну. — Во-вторых, экономика — это отстой. Зря год потратил, вот честно. Ничего не помню. И, в-третьих, — он взял тряпку, кинув её в Гарри. — Работай.

— Мне нравится, каким ты стал, — Озборн, смеясь, снял её со своего лица. — Фу, — и скривился, рассматривая мокрую ткань. — Такой дерзкий. Это на тебя так Старк влияет? Я думал, только девчонки при виде его взрослеют, чтобы привлечь внимание. А ты же, вроде, не планируешь с ними мутить, не так ли?

— К чему ты ведёшь? — с подозрением, спросил Питер.

— К тому, что ты очень офигенный чувак. Почему мы раньше не общались? — Гарри, пытаясь подойти к нему, не заметил ведро, от чего споткнулся, чуть не упав, и разлил воду.

— Потому что ты — рукожоп, — закатил он глаза. — Нам теперь ещё и лужу убирать.

— Да ничего страшного, — Озборн собрал все тряпки, кидая на воду. — Размажем по всему помещению. Так даже легче будет.

— Ты хоть когда-либо в жизни мыл полы?

— Только на наказаниях. Кстати, обычно я просто сижу и втыкаю в телефон, ничего не делаю. Всю работу за меня выполняют другие. Радуйся, Паркер, с тобой я добрый. Из-за старой доброй дружбы, — он взял палку, начиная тереть пол. — Будем убирать?

— А что нам ещё делать остаётся?

Да, они начали просто размазывать воду по полу, параллельно разговаривая друг с другом. Полтора часа наказания прошли почти незаметно, парни весело проводили время, несмотря на работу.

— Твой отец не мог такого сказать! — крикнул Питер, выронив швабру из рук, от чего та упала с громким стуком.

— Да я тебе отвечаю!

— Подожди, подожди, — выставил он руки вперёд. — Мне нужно это переварить. Я тебя правильно понял? Норман прислал тебе фотографии какой-то тридцатилетней дочки его партнёра по бизнесу и спросил, не кажется ли она тебе милой, и не хочешь ли ты завести с ней отношения?! — крича, он очень громко засмеялся. Даже так, что на глазах выступили слёзы. — Мы в семнадцатом веке? Или как?

— Он вообще какой-то странный стал. Хочет мне хоть кого-то найти. Обычно, это матери ищут мужей своим дочерям.

— Гарри, ты меня убиваешь, — успокаивался он. — Обожаю твои истории.

— Напомни, почему мы перестали общаться?

Тишина. Опять. Слышен был лишь громкий вздох Паркера. За ним проследовал сигнал машины с улицы. Одна фраза выбила всё то веселье, что бурлило в этом кабинете. Радостный взгляд Питера мгновенно стал серьёзным. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, наблюдая за паникующим Гарри. Он точно сказал что-то не то.

— Возможно, из-за того, что ты меня приревновал к отцу, после чего начал унижать, превратив мою жизнь в почти что ад? — и сердце Озборна быстро забилось, сжимаясь.

— Прости. Я был глупым подростком. Мне действительно была дорога дружба с тобой. Мне её не хватало всё это время. Я действительно приревновал, дурак. Если ты не можешь простить меня, я пойму, — он опустил голову, наблюдая за блестящим от воды полом. — У меня были ещё причины, но я не могу это сказать. Мне стыдно.

— Эй, — Гарри почувствовал на плече тёплую руку. — Все мы не без греха. Мне самому было приятно внимание Нормана. Я не задумывался о твоих чувствах, так что извини меня тоже. Но ты должен понять. У меня никогда не было крутых и богатых родителей, мне никто не выделит деньги на мой проект и не оплатит обучение в колледже, поэтому я пытался обратить на себя внимание твоего отца любыми способами.

— Паркер, можно я тебя обниму? Иначе, я сейчас расплачусь, как девчонка, — Питер усмехнулся в ответ.

— Кончено же можно.

Гарри, чуть ли не напрыгнув на него, сжал Питера в очень крепких объятиях, чуть не задавив. Паркер, не отставая, также обнял его в ответ, положив подбородок на плечо. Им этого не хватало уже много лет.

— У меня есть всего один вопрос, — сказал Гарри, отстраняясь от него.

— Всего один?

— Пока что. Мы можем вновь стать друзьями? — парень нервно хрустел пальцами, ожидая ответа, пока Паркер покусывал губы (любит же он это делать!)

— Разве мы не уже друзья? — эти слова как бальзам на душу.

— А я скучал, — прошептал Озборн.

— Я тоже, — Питер хотел ещё что-то сказать, как в класс вновь зашла мисс Марли.

— Мальчики, как у вас тут дела? — сказала она своим писклявым голосом. — А вы неплохо справились с уборкой. Правда, можно было меньше воды использовать, но это не страшно. Вы же только учитесь.

— Извините, мэм, Вы нас просто проверить пришли? — скрестил руки на груди Гарри.

— Вообще-то, наказание закончилось ещё двадцать минут назад. Все ушли, кроме вас. Поэтому, я и зашла проверить. Вас, мистер Паркер, — она повернула голову в сторону ученика. — На улице ждут.

— Кто? — спросил он. Его никто не должен был сегодня забирать из школы.

— Выйдешь — узнаешь, — женщина развернулась, уходя от кабинета.

— У меня сегодня тренировка. Мы завтра играем, — Озборн пошёл искать свой рюкзак. — Ты будешь на игре? Приходи, я буду ждать

— В качестве фотографа для школьных новостей.

— Крутяк, — кивнул он. — Тогда, пересечёмся в школе. Хотя, нет. Я за тобой заеду. Ты же не поменял место жительства? — Питер отрицательно покачал головой. — Супер. Мы должны нагнать все те годы.

— Хорошо. Сейчас занесём вещи в кладовку, после чего я пойду к загадочному человеку, который меня встречает, а ты на тренировку. Идёт?

— Я тебя провожу до выхода.

По пути, они продолжали весело болтать, пока не дошли до двери. Гарри даже вышел с Питером на улицу, ведь не хотел заканчивать их разговор. Но их прервал сигнал машины. Обернувшись, Паркер понял, кем был человек, ждущий его. Напоследок, перед тем, как уходить, Гарри крепко обнял его, после чего вновь зашёл в школу, а Питер пошёл в сторону машины.

— Чего стоим? — тонированное окно опустилось. — Заходи внутрь, — Тони, как обычно, оставался в образе.

— Мистер Старк, — школьник быстро сел впереди. — Почему Вы меня ждали?

— Я задержался в школе. Узнал у Марли, что у тебя ещё идёт наказание, но оставалось полчаса до его конца. Она, кстати, меня изнасиловала своим взглядом, — Питер усмехнулся. — Серьёзно. Ладно, о чём я? — он указал на фиолетовую папку. — Передай это Мэй. Типа, очень срочное дело. Понятно?

— Вы меня ждали полчаса для того, чтобы я передал папку Мэй?

— Ну, я тебя ещё хотел домой завести. Пристегнись, — скомандовал учитель, нажимая на педаль газа. — У меня к тебе, милый мой, есть другой вопрос. Ты и Озборн?

— Не-е-е-ет, — протянул он. — Это не то, что Вы подумали.

— Тогда объясни. Ты относительно недавно осознал свою ориентацию, а уже сегодня обжимаешься с парнем.

— Мы с Гарри были друзьями в детстве. Потом поссорились. Теперь у нас перемирие.

— Причина ссоры.

— Это допрос? — повернул Питер голову в сторону водителя.

— Совсем нет, — обернулся к нему Тони. — Я хочу помочь тебе. От души прям. Со мной такое редко бывает.

— Официально, мы поссорились из-за того, что он ревновал меня к его отцу. Но сегодня Гарри сказал, что это была не единственная причина. Но я понятия не имею, что это было.

— Выходит, вы были дружками-подружками, потом ты стал уделять другому человеку больше внимания, чем ему. Конфликт! — Старк, слегка напугав Паркера, ударил по рулю. — Он начинает буллить тебя.

— Ага.

— Спустя годы, вы, абсолютно случайно, миритесь. И в этот же день, он тебя обнимает.

— Угу.

— И, возможно, позвал на завтрашнюю игру?

— В точку.

— Пупс, — они остановились на светофоре, от чего Тони отвлекся от дороги. — Я думаю, что он в тебя влюблён, — Питер издал какой-то странный звук, скривив лицо.

— Гоните? Гарри же натурал.

— Они все такими кажутся, — покачал он головой. — Я тебе это говорю, как человек, который разбирается в отношениях лучше, чем все люди в нашей школе вместе взятые.

— Но у него же было миллион девушек. И вообще, его все называют бабником.

— Ты вообще читал мою биографию? — Питер кивнул. — Меня называли словами куда хуже. И с единственной девушкой, которая мне действительно была симпатична, у нас ничего не вышло. А знаешь, с кем я был счастлив?

— Один? — неуверенно спросил Паркер.

— Нарываешься, пацан, — злобно произнёс Старк.

— Простите.

— Я был счастлив с одним придурком. А теперь вспомни, сколько у Озборна действительно было девушек? Когда была последняя? — настала тишина; Питер задумался над вопросом.

— Ну, если верить слухам…

— Без слухов, — перебили его.

— Классе в восьмом. Или в девятом. Одна была. Я её всё ещё помню, кстати говоря.

— Это уже не важно! — отмахнулся мужчина. — Скажи мне, когда вы поссорились?

— Примерно… В это же время, — в голову парня начали прилетать новые мысли, собирая один большой пазл.

— Бинго! — крикнул Старк, останавливаясь у дома Паркеров. — Я оставляю тебя с этой мыслью на ночь. Хороших сновидений, карапуз, — он открыл дверь, провожая Питера на выход. — Пока! Передавай привет Мэй! — и уехал сразу же, оставив парня стоять в ступоре посреди улицы.

***

На следующий день, найдя свой фотоаппарат, подаренный дядей Беном на четырнадцатый день рождения, Питер, забывая обо всём, сразу же побежал на улицу. Он захватил с собой бутерброд, завтракая им в лифте. Мэй была недовольна тем, как питается её племянник, но остановить его она не успела.

Выйдя из подъезда, Паркер сразу же заметил белую машину у дома. Она выделялась из общей картины, ведь жители Квинса на таких не ездят.

— Питер, привет, — улыбнулся Гарри, когда парень зашёл внутрь и сел рядом с ним. — Как дела?

— Эм, привет, — неуверенно произнес он, пристёгивая ремень безопасности. — Да всё хорошо, вроде бы. Спасибо, что спросил. Ты как?

— С папой опять поссорились, — грустно выдохнул он. — Ну, ничего. Как обычно. Мы помиримся тогда, когда ему что-то от меня будет нужно.

— По поводу чего?

— Моих увлечений. Его не нравится то, что я играю в школьной команде.

— А он не знал? — Гарри, поджав губы, помолчал пару секунд. Питер уже успел подумать, что он сказал что-то не то.

— Не знал. Я ему редко говорю про мои увлечения, чтобы он не начал меня осуждать… Как обычно. Но мы учимся последний год, — он обернулся в сторону друга, посмотрев на него каким-то жалостливым, но и радостным взглядом. — Последний год Питер! У нас последний баскетбольный сезон. И я бы ещё очень долго себя корил, если бы не пригласил отца на одну из моих последний игр. Ведь так уже больше не будет! Как только я окончу школу, то сразу пойду учиться в бизнес академию. Там мне будет уже не до игр с мячиком.

— Спортсменам колледжи дают хорошие стипендии, — пожал плечами Питер.

— Смеёшься? — фыркнул Озборн. — Мне стипендия триста лет нужна. Кстати, — он почесал голову. — Если спортсменам дают стипендии, почему ты не пошёл в спорт?

— Я в нём не очень хорош.

— Был, — выделил он слово. — Ты изменился, Питер. За лето. За одно лето! Знаешь, если бы ты сейчас пришёл в новую школу, то никто бы не подумал, что ещё год назад ты был хилым ботаником. Без обид, — Паркер рассмеялся. — В чём твой секрет? Бетти про это уже давно говорит. Ты в очень хорошей форме.

— Ну, я летом пиццу доставлял. Там была такая штука, что если пиццу привезут позже, чем через тридцать минут после заказа, то она будет бесплатной. Иногда приходилось лететь на другой конец города.

— И всё? — удивился Гарри. — Одна пицца?

— И, чтобы быстро передвигаться, я делал физические упражнения. Мэй подарили абонемент в зал, но так как она вечно занята, то ходил я.

Приехали они в школу быстро, ведь всё время потратили на милую беседу. Озборн эффектно припарковал машину на стоянке для учеников, не менее эффектно выходя из неё. Несмотря на то, какими Флэш и его друзья были крутыми в школе, у Гарри была своя особенность — в него была хоть когда-то влюблена почти каждая девчонка школы. Конечно, симпатичная внешность, дерзкий характер и папины деньги дают свои плоды. И каким же было удивление всех девушек (некоторые специально стояли на парковке, чтобы выждать Гарри), когда из машины вышел Питер.

Озборн надел солнцезащитные очки, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть себя, что было сложно, учитывая то, из какой машины он только что вышел. Парни начали приближаться к зданию школы, как к ним подбежала одна знакомая Гарри. Питер же о ней слышал, видел её в школе почти каждый день, но они никогда не общались, не пересекались на уроках.

— Ты знал, что ты — мудак? — крикнула она, с разбегу толкая Озборна.

— Энджи, солнце, успокойся, — выставил парень руки вперёд.

Энджи представляла собой миниатюрную девушку с ангельской внешностью. Её рост был примерно сто пятьдесят сантиметров, что делало Эндж самой низкой во всей школе. У неё были большие глаза яркого синего цвета; волосы длинные, неестественно белые. Говорят, что она их осветлила, хотя сама девушка явно отрицает тот факт. Также, она является вторым лидером группы поддержки. Но, несмотря на внешность, её называют главной стервой школы, у которой вечно происходят конфликты с главным красавчиком — Гарри. По закону жанра, популярные ребята всегда сходятся. Вот и народ ждёт либо начала их отношений, либо апокалипсиса, ведь они точно когда-то убьют друг друга.

— Почему мальчики из твоей команды не пришли в костюмах?! — крикнула Энджи.

— Никто не пришёл в костюмах, кроме учителей. Вечерника у нас после матча не забыла? — закатив глаза, Гарри пошёл вдоль здания, присаживаясь на ступеньки и запуская в волосы руки.

— Я тебе сказала, что все мальчики должны прийти в костюмах и играть в них. То, что игра выпала на Хэллоуин — не случайно! Вы бы зажгли и оставили след в истории.

— Да мы и так оставили этот след, становясь чемпионами штата три сезона подряд. И, к тому же, как бы мы играли в костюмах? Это же неудобно.

— Ты обещал! — она начала слегка бить его по спине.

— Вообще-то, он послал тебя нахуй, — сказал проходящий мимо Джонни.

— Да, я послал тебя нахуй. И сейчас тоже посылаю, — Гарри встал, схватив за руку Питера, и пошёл в школу. — Она меня достала. Хочу школу окончить чисто для того, чтобы больше никогда её не видеть.

— Озборн, сука ты такая! — послышались истерические крики. Энджи побежала за ними. — Да я тебе всю жизнь сломаю!

— Скорее он тебе сломает, учитывая статус их семьи, — заговорил Питер, от чего девушка обратила на него внимание.

— Что, Паркер, решил повыёбываться? — парни были в шоке только от того факта, что она знает его фамилию. — Типа такой у нас блять крутой, что ходишь с Озборном вместе, выходишь из его машины, все бабы на вас пялятся. Ни-ху, — договорить ей не дали, так как за спиной послышался грозный кашель.

— Вот вроде бы и красивая девушка, но что за грязные слова летят из её рта, а мистер Старк? — спросил мужчина, на которого все уставились с ужасом, у друга.

— Не то слово, мистер Роудс, — покачал Тони головой. — Или лучше сказать Робин?

Эта фраза была сказана неспроста. Только сейчас до Питера дошло, что мистер Старк одет в костюм Бэтмена, а Роудс — Робина. Посмеявшись про себя, он продолжил стоять с невозмутимым лицом. А им действительно подходят эти образы.

— Вот в наше время таких не было, — Питер еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не заржать.

— Я просто шокирован, — наигранно схватился за сердце. — Вы не хотите ничего сказать, юная леди? Возможно, извиниться перед мистером Озборном и мистером Паркером?

— И перед всем миром за то, что только что наши уши были изнасилованы? — Роуди грозно глянул на него.

— Да пошли вы все! — Энджи, эмоционально развернувшись, быстрым шагом ушла.

— Ужасные дети, — вздохнул Старк. — Питер, ты передал Мэй то, что я просил?

— Да, сэр.

— Отлично, — хлопнул он в ладоши. — До встречи! — и учителя тоже пошли по своим кабинетам.

Кажется, что Гарри выучил расписание Питера, ведь после каждого урока, он ждал его под дверьми кабинетов. Это даже немного пугало, напоминало зависимость. Но, в то же время, приятно. Нед, правда, начал ревновать друга, да и Мишель с Мэри Джейн как-то подозрительно смотрели.

И вот, на последнем уроке, по школе пронеслось объявление, что мистера Паркера вызывают в офис. Вот тут уже по телу прошёлся заряд паники. Что он уже успел натворить? Но, кажется, больше переживал Гарри, который уже через пару секунд ему написал.

Волноваться не было причин. Мэри Джейн собирала всех, кто будет сегодня работать на матче, на планёрку. Людей будет работать очень много, поэтому Питер — не единственный фотограф. Есть ещё один парень, которого зовут Эдди, но он сидит вообще в другой части зала, у него совсем не такой ракурс. Кроме того, в школе есть ещё и видео версия новостей. В зале будет присутствовать несколько видеокамер.

Вообще, всё мероприятие будет очень массивным. Более крупным будет только финал сезона. И, если Питер хорошо себя проявит сегодня, его пригласят на другие игры.

До начала игры оставалось минут пятнадцать. Спортивный зал понемногу наполнялся. Паркер сидел на трибуне, в третьем ряду, понемногу настраивая камеру. Мимо прошла ЭмДжей, показывая жест «два пальца вверх», пытаясь подбодрить друга и сказать: «Ты хороший фотограф. Давай, у тебя всё получится. Я в тебя верю».

— Скучаешь? — рядом присел мистер Старк.

— Переживаю, — ответил Питер, продолжая нажимать кнопочки на фотоаппарате.

— Переживать — это не всегда плохо. Значит, тебе эта работа важна, ты думаешь о результате.

— Мистер Старк, — отвлёкся он. — Могу я задать Вам вопрос?

— Валяй, — тот закинул ноги на переднее сидение.

— Почему Вы пришли в костюме Бэтмена? И мистер Роудс — Робина?

— Потому что Бэтмен красивый, умный, богатый, сексуальный. Под меня подходит всё. Подходило. Сейчас третий пункт — это точно не про меня, — засмеялся он. — А Роуди… Он испокон веков был парнишей, который бегает за мной, а я его выручаю. Хотя, в последнее время он меня выручает. Но, вообще, я его многим вещам научил. Так что, он всегда будет моим Робином, а я буду его Бэтменом. Кстати, многие ученики просекли прикол.

— Но вы вдвоём взорвали школу. Ваши костюмы были лучшими. Бетти сказала, что она даже делает репортаж про это.

— Да, эта блондиночка сегодня подходила ко мне.

Разговор прервало уведомление, которое пришло Питеру на телефон. «Жду тебя под трибунами через две минуты», — гласило оно.

— Мне нужно отойти, — встал парень.

— Что случилось?

— Гарри зовёт. Вдруг ему нужна помощь?

— Знаю я, какая помощь. Вы сегодня весь день чуть ли не за ручки ходили, семейная парочка.

— Мистер Старк, — раздражённо глянул Питер в его сторону. — Мы же просто друзья.

— Ещё позавчера такими не были, — крикнул он в след.

Добравшись под трибуны, где никого не было, Паркер заметил один единственный силуэт, направился в его сторону.

— Привет ещё раз, — сказал он Гарри. — Ты что-то хотел? Игра сейчас начинается, поэтому и тебе, и мне надо спешить.

— Подождёт, если надо, — по парню было видно, что он переживал. — Слушай, я хотел кое-что сказать. Думаю, что сейчас самый подходящий момент.

— Давай только быстрее.

Хотя Питер и сказал так, его действительно интересовало то, что Гарри ему сейчас скажет. А мистер Старк только подогрел интерес! Однако тревога присутствовала тоже. И смесь разных чувств и эмоций давала одно большое комбо, которое разрывало душу.

— Короче. Мы с тобой только недавно помирились, но до меня долго это не доходило. А когда дошло, то мы были в ссоре. Блять, я слишком много воды лью, — он остановился, пытаясь отдышаться. — Сложно. Ладно, сегодня мы победим, я уверен. И решающий мяч в корзину закину я.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Я не знаю, но я верю в это, — улыбнулся Озборн. — Так вот. Чёрт, сложно же как, — он начал размахивать руками, чтобы не было так жарко. — Я хочу посвятить этот финальный бросок тебе. Потому что ты мне нравишься, Питер. И нравился ещё много лет назад. Я просто не понимал этого, ревновал. Ты всегда был замечательным. Помогал мне, поддерживал меня, а я это не ценил. Извини. Я и сам долго не хотел принимать свои чувства, а потом попытался сделать максимально так, чтобы ты мне не нравился. Но я не смог, — Гарри быстро подошёл к нему, приобняв за шею, и на пару секунд прижался к его губам своими. Для Питера это было шоком. Мистер Старк оказался прав! — Я пойму, если ты откажешь мне, — сказал он, когда отстранился. — Но мне пора, — и быстро убежал, оставив недопонимающего Паркера стоять под трибунами. Очнулся он только тогда, когда услышал звонок, который оповещал, что скоро начинается игра.

Немного в затуманенном состоянии, он доплёлся до своего места. Мистера Старка уже не было — он пошёл в самый конец зала, чтобы ему никто не мешал. Работа — это работа. Несмотря на то, что было пару минут назад, Питер начал делать снимки.

Началось мероприятие с выступления школьного оркестра. Они исполнили две композиции, после чего начали играть гимн страны. Все в зале, как по команде, встали с мест и начали подпевать. Было очень атмосферно.

Потом вышли директоры двух школ, которые сегодня будут соперничать, за ними — жюри. Все произнесли мотивирующие речи, после чего начали выступать группы поддержки. Они показали какой-то танец, в котором было много сложных акробатических трюков, прокричали кричалки. Затем, начали представлять участников команд. И когда вышел Гарри, рука сама потянулась сфотографировать его крупным планом. Питер даже не заметил это.

Сама игра была действительно жаркой. Команды шли с одинаковым счётом, а если кто-то и начинал лидировать, то это не было надолго. Но самые громкие крики, на удивление, были со стороны мистера Старка и мистера Роудса. Кажется, они еле сдерживали себя, чтобы не начать ругаться матом. А игроки иногда делали очень глупые ошибки и принимали странные решения.

И вот, после второй четверти игры, настал пятнадцатиминутный перерыв. У Питера началась паника. Он понятия не имел, что ему делать, поэтому, позвал Мишель, ведь та была одной из немногих, кто знал его секрет. Они закрылись в дальнем кабинете.

— Что случилось, Пит? — спросила девушка, разглядывая лицо Паркера, на котором была тревога.

— Он мне признался в любви перед матчем и поцеловал. Мишель, я не знаю, что мне делать, — он так быстро дышал и говорил, что даже начал запинаться.

— Тише, тише, — Джонс положила руку ему на плечо, довела до стула, чтобы тот сел. — Кто признался? Старк?

— Нет! — крикул парень — Э-э-эм. Гарри.

— Ну, почти, — села она рядом на пол. — И как?

— Что как?

— Поцелуй. Тебе понравилось? Или да?

— Ты мне выбора не даёшь.

— Конечно же не даю. Я вас уже давно шипперю. Правда, мне казалось, что ты сделаешь первый шаг. Но и так пойдёт, — Мишель встала, подошла к кулеру с водой, чтобы дать попить своему гиперэмоциональному другу. — Что ты будешь делать?

— Я не знаю!

— А я знаю, — она залезла в его карман, чтобы достать телефон. — Ты сейчас звонишь Гарри и зовёшь сюда. Дальше — как пойдёт, — девушка направилась в сторону выхода из класса. — Удачи, неудачник.

— Стой, Мишель! Мне нужна твоя помощь!

— Я не собираюсь ничего за тебя делать. Ты думал, что я вместо тебя признаюсь, а потом и трахаться буду? Ну уж нет, спасибо, — и дверь захлопнулась.

Гарри, будто бы ждал звонка, прибежал через минуту. Сначала, они просто молчали, смотря друг на друга.

— У тебя очень красивые глаза, ты знал это? — спросил у него Питер, рассматривая их. — Такие светлые. Ты знал, что голубоглазых людей всё меньше и меньше с каждым годом?

— Это намёк на то, что я скоро умру? — пошутил Озборн.

— Да нет же! Это намёк на то, что ты уникален. Я две четверти игры не мог выкинуть из головы то, что ты мне сказал.

— Питер, я…

— Нет, помолчи. Ты уже всё сказал тогда, — перебил его Паркер, от чего Озборн выпрямился. — Возможно, мы можем попробовать. Я понятия не имею, что из этого выйдет. И уж тем более не знаю, как сказать это другим.

— Так ты не натурал? — удивился он. — Прости, но я думал…

— Я недавно понял это.

— Круть, — кивнул парень. — Так что? Мы теперь… Типа… Пара?

— Типа, — улыбнулись они.

— Тогда… Может, ты меня поцелуешь?

Усмехнувшись, Питер подошёл ближе, взяв его руки в свои, и медленно приблизился к лицу. Он задержался, вдыхая запах Гарри, чтобы запомнить его, обжигая горячую кожу не менее горячим дыханием, после чего аккуратно, будто бы на пробу, поцеловал его. Озборн, отпустив его руку, обнял теперь уже своего парня, прижимая ближе к себе.

Но вот только одного они не учли. Хоть они и находились в той части школы, где никого не было из-за матча, но стена в этом кабинете, которая выходила в коридор, была стеклянной. А недалеко отсюда был класс, в котором собираются журналисты.

— Ёмаё, — послышался голос из коридора, из-за которого парни отпрыгнули друг от друга.

— Мэри Джейн, — глаза Питера округлились, ведь паника окутала их. — Это не то, что ты подумала, — Уотсон зашла к ним в класс.

— Вы целовались, — с открытым ртом сказала она, указывая на них указательным пальцем. — Когда?

— Что когда?

— Когда вы начали встречаться, и почему я не догадалась?

— Пару минут назад, — сказал Гарри.

— Дайте мне кто-то закурить, — села она на стол, часто моргая.

— Ты же не куришь, — вспомнил Питер, в то время как Гарри полез искать что-то под плинтусом. — Ты что делаешь?

— Ищу заначку Мишель, — ответил парень.

— Я теперь начну курить. Не каждый же день узнаешь, что… Ну, вы меня поняли, — сказала ЭмДжей.

— Ты знаком с Мишель? — спросил Питер у Гарри.

— Да. Она меня с тобой пыталась свести.

— А меня повела на какую-то тусовку, где я осознал свою ориентацию.

— Вот сучка, — ударил он по полу. — Она всё с самого начала затеяла, — всё же, Гарри смог найти пачку сигарет. — На, — протянул одну ЭмДжей, поджигая её.

— А система пожаротушения не сработает? — спросил Паркер, указывая на потолок.

— Она тут не работает. Не зря же Мишель оставила пачку именно здесь.

— Мэри Джейн, — сел Питер напротив неё. — Ты же понимаешь, что никому не должна говорить о том, что только что увидела?

— И не должна писать разоблачающую статью, — добавил Озборн.

— Не, парни, вы что? — подняла она брови. — Я — могила. Не каждый раз узнаёшь, что главный красавчик школы и парень, на которого ты залипала, встречаются.

— То есть залипала? — удивился Паркер, но ему не дали договорить.

— Вы, как понимаю, будете всё держать в секрете? — они кивнули. — Тогда, я вам могу даже помочь.

— Как? — спросили они одновременно.

— Ну, Гарри у нас имеет статус бабника, что очень странно, учитывая то, что он встречается с парнем, — она потёрла подбородок. — Ладно, не важно. А вот Питер… Я могу быть твоей девушкой для прикрытия.

— Девушкой… Что? — ревниво возмутился Озборн.

— Для прикрытия. Так делают почти все знаменитости, которые ЛГБТ, но не хотят показывать этого. Все будут думать, что мы встречается, пока вы вдвоём будете вместе. Я, кстати говоря, очень хорошая актриса. Мне будет легко играть отношения. Особенно, учитывая то, что Питер мне был симпатичен, пока я не узнала правду. Поэтому, не ревнуй, Гар, — похлопала она ему по плечу. — Таким образом, у Гарри будет статус бабника, как и до этого, а у Питера — я. Как вам идея?

Молчание. Тишина. Парни переглядывались, раздумывая над тем, что сказать.

— Идея хорошая, — сказал Гарри. — А что с реализацией?

— Я загадочно уеду с автопати вместе с Питером, это увидит Брант. И уже завтра, репортаж о новой парочке будет в школьных новостях.

— Тут можно даже историю придумать. Типа вы сблизились, пока работали в своей секте для журналистов.

— Никакая это не секта!

— Секта, — поддержал парня Питер.

— Так как вам идея?

— Я не против, — сказал Паркер.

— Я тоже, — согласился Гарри.

— Замечательно! Значит, завтра вся школа будет знать о нашем поддельном романе, — Мэри Джейн прыгнула на пол, хлопая в ладоши.

— Только, можно я тоже сбегу с автопати? — подмигнул Гарри. — Мы с Питером поедем ко мне домой.

— Уроки учить? — спросила Уотсон, намекая на кое-что другое.

— Уроки, — кивнул парень, соблазнительно глядя на Паркера.

— Тогда, не буду вам мешать.

Звонок оповести о том, что сейчас продолжится игра. Команды опять шли с одинаковым счётом, из-за чего назначили овертайм. Питер с гордостью смотрел на Гарри, который забивал всё больше и больше мячей. Все думали, что будет ничья. Девочки из групп поддержки всё громче и громче кричали свои кричалки. Но, неожиданно для всех, на последней минуте Озборн забил трёхочковый, сделав команду школы победителями этой игры. Весь зал мгновенно поднялся, начиная прыгать, кричать и хлопать в ладоши. А Гарри послал воздушный поцелуй в толпу. И Питер знал, кому был посвящён он и вся победа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ура! Я написала самую большую главу за историю этого фанфика.   
> Помните, что я обещала в прошлой главе? Ну, вот оно и случилось - у Питера появился парень. Возможно, кто-то посчитает их отношения странными, ведь они быстро начались, но они проходные. Питеру нужен хоть какой-то опыт. А на фоне этого будет много интересных сюжетных линий. Кстати, я ещё до того, как начала писать фанфик, спросила в вк, кто нравится вам больше: Джонни Шторм или Гарри Озборн. Вы выбрали Гарри.   
> Энджи - отображение очень многих нынешний подростков, увы. Я очень часто встречаюсь с подобными личностями, поэтому я решила добавить такую ожп. Но у неё будет своя роль в сюжете, не забывайте.  
> Прикол с ЭмДжей показался мне крутым. Фальшивая девушка - супер тема, которую никто не развивает (а хотелось бы).


	9. Chapter 9

Утро четверга началось с того, что Тони Старк проснулся с очень сильной головной болью. И в каком-то незнакомом месте. Он лежал один на огромной кровати, укрытый белым одеялом. Вокруг никого не было. А когда он решил встать, то почувствовал, что на нём нет трусов. Паника подступила, а в горле было какое-то странное чувство, которое передавалось в грудь.

— Блять, где я? — хриплым голосом спросил он.

Дверь открылась. Из коридора повалил яркий и белый свет, ослепляя Тони, от чего он опять упал лицом в простынь. Послышались шаги. Неожиданно, матрас под ним прогнулся.

— Тони, вставай, — громко сказал ему на ухо кто-то. — Ты вчера нахуярился.

— Ты кто такой? — он обернулся, пытаясь открыть глаза. — Хэппи, ты?

— Аллилуйя! — хлопнул он в ладоши.

— Почему я голый?

— У тебя мог бы быть секс, но ты заснул.

— Где я? Что случилось, — Тони попытался встать, максимально прикрывая себя. Хэппи дал ему одежду.

— Одевайся, я смотреть не буду, — и отвернулся. — В твоей школе был баскетбольный матч. Ты пошёл туда с Роуди.

— Помню. Что дальше?

— О, дальше интересней, — засмеялся тот. — После игры, вы разочаровались в команде, несмотря на то, что они победили. Поэтому, решили пойти в паб.

— Мы действительно так сделали? — одевшись, Старк опять сел на кровать, наблюдая за Хоганом разочарованным взглядом.

— Да, — он, хитро улыбаясь, облизнул нижнюю губу и закивал. — Там тебе позвонил… Стив.

— Только не это, — мужчина схватился руками за голову, издав мучительный стон.

— И он предложил встретиться, — Старк резко поднял голову, промолчав пару секунд.

— Надеюсь, я не такой тупой, чтобы согласиться.

— Сегодня вечером у тебя.

— Блять! — крикнул он, ударяясь ногой об кровать.

— После паба, когда вы уже хорошо так напились, вы поехали обратно в школу. Перед этим набрали меня, чтобы рассказать обо всём.

— Боже, — Тони схватился за голову.

— В школе были какие-то танцы. Мы встретились, после чего ты зашёл внутрь здания. Там к тебе пристала какая-то малолетняя блондинка. Она сказала, что какой-то мальчик с кем-то свалил. Возможно, они встречаются, поэтому ей, как журналисту, нужны подробности. И потом, как я понимаю, мы встретили этого парня. С другим парнем. Педро? Пи… Как-то там на «П» его зовут.

— Питер? — стало страшно.

— Вроде бы. Второй парень, кстати говоря, был сыном Нормана Озборна. И тот тебя увидел, после чего долго просил никому не говорить. Тем более Питеру.

— А потом?

— Мы поехали в клуб, ты подцепил себе какую-то деваху. И это было удивительно, ведь ты уже больше десяти лет не спал с девушками. Или я чего-то не знаю? — Хэппи, нагло ухмыльнувшись, глядел на своего бывшего босса. — Ладно, — отмахнулся он. — Это уже твоё дело. В конце всей этой замечательной истории, ты отрубился. А девушка поехала домой.

— И всё?

— И всё.

— Что же, — Тони встал, хлопая в ладоши. — Всё не так уж и плохо. Всего лишь напился, как свинья, договорился о встрече с бывшим, чуть не сломал психику школьникам, спалил двух несчастных подростков геев и почти что переспал с девушкой. Идеальный вечер. Скажи, — он начал искать на своей руке часы, но понял, что потерял или забыл их где-то. — Я опоздал на работу?

— У тебя есть ещё час. Если поторопишься, то успеешь.

— Придётся обойтись без завтрака, — разочаровано выдохнул он. — Видимо, не судьба. Но тебе, — он дотронулся указательным пальцем до груди Хэппи. — Я должен.

— Если ты меня познакомишь с симпатичной женщиной, то я стану самым счастливым человеком на Земле.

— А вот и познакомлю. Приезжай ко мне на выходных. Кстати, — схватился он за голову. — Где мы сейчас?

— У меня. После того, как мы с Пеппер расстались, мне пришлось съехать. Так что, брат, — он положил руку ему на плечо. — Наслаждаюсь холостяцкой жизнью.

***

Тони зашёл в здание школы, светя своей недовольной физиономией. Он пытался быстрее пройти через коридор, чтобы не задерживаться в толпе подростков. Однако кто-то из ребят начал играть в футбол пустой бутылкой от воды. Она летала из стороны в сторону. И каждый, к кому она прилетала, отталкивал её ногой. Хотя, изначально игру начал Джонни. Поэтому, бутылка всегда летела в его сторону. И когда он её в очередной раз пнул, она полетела прямо под ноги Тони.

— Шторм! — крикнул учитель, пытаясь максимально сдерживать свой гнев. — Совсем с ума сошёл?

— Из-звините, мистер Старк, — заикнулся он. — Я не хотел в Вас попасть.

— Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты у нас, как бы, спортсмен, но играть бутылкой в школьном коридоре? Знаешь, может мне лучше отправить тебя к директору? Посидишь на наказании, тебя не допустят к игре, одумаешься.

— Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, только не это, — парень начал потеть от волнения, поэтому часто проводил рукой по лбу. — Мне очень важно участвовать в игре, ведь у меня сейчас выпускной год. И, если я себя хорошо покажу, мне дадут стипендию в колледж.

— Ладно, пацан, расслабься, — усмехнулся Тони, хлопая его по плечу. — Никуда я тебя не отправлю. Впредь думай головой, а не кое-чем другим.

И, выдохнув, он пошёл дальше. Доходя до кабинета, Старк остановился, ведь заметил очень интересную картину. Мэри Джейн Уотсон стояла вместе с Питером, обжимаясь с ним, и чуть ли не целовала его. Рядом стоял Нед, что-то расспрашивая у них. Кажется, Тони услышал фразу: «Как долго». Но он не был уверен.

Не то, чтобы действия Питера его выбесили, но он был крайне удивлён. Ещё вчера у этого мелкого что-то намечалось с другим парнем, а сегодня он уже с… Девушкой? Да ну, тут нужно срочно понять, что происходит.

— Паркер, — окликнул он его, подойдя. — Я не хочу прерывать ваши… — он обвёл ребят пальцем. — Даже не знаю, как это назвать. Но у меня есть к тебе один очень серьёзный разговор. Не выделишь ли минуточку? — Питер, кивнув, пошёл за учителем, который открыл кабинет, запустив туда только одного человека. — Паркер, что за херня? — возмутился Тони, когда обратно закрыл дверь.

— О чём Вы? — непонимающе спросил парень.

— Ты и Уотсон? Малыш, если ты даже решил за одну ночь на девочек перейти, то я не думаю, что она — лучший вариант.

— Это же моё дело, с кем встречаться, — пожал он плечами. — Моя личная жизнь принадлежит мне.

— Нет, ты ничего не подумай. Я пытаюсь тебе помочь, как взрослый человек. Это, конечно же, твой выбор, но давай я расскажу тебе план твоего будущего. Уотсон — красивая девушка с обычным для её типа характером. Ты влюбишься по уши, забудешь обо всём. И знаешь, что потом? Ты забудешь о том, кем хочешь быть. Додумайся, какие варианты развития событий будут потом.

— Да нормальная она девушка, — Питер натянул рукава толстовки на ладони. — И вообще, Вы всё не так поняли.

— Поясни.

— Она моя фальшивая девушка.

Молчание повисло в классе. Губы Старка, которые были плотно сжаты до этого, разомкнулись, брови поднялись вверх, а из горла вылетел странный звук, похожий на букву «А». Питер усмехнулся такой картине.

— Что?

— Ну, я встречаюсь с Гарри. Так что, Вы были правы, когда сказали, что он на меня запал.

— Знаю. Я вас вчера видел, но не помню этого.

— В смысле? — теперь уже пришла очередь Питера удивляться.

— Я был в хламину.

— По-о-онял, — потянул он. — Так, о чём я? Когда мы признались друг другу, нас спалила ЭмДжей. И она предложила сталь моей фальшивой девушкой.

— Гениально, блять, — Старк сел на свой стол, чуть ли не упав.

— Что? — спросил Питер, сомневаясь в том, что он услышал.

— Я ничего не говорил, — попытался выкрутиться Тони, после чего Паркер, в его стиле, закатил глаза. — А Мэй? Ты ей уже сказал?

— Она даже не знает, что я… Что мне не нравятся девушки, — края губ грустно опустились вниз.

— Не затягивай с этим. Если ты сейчас не расскажешь, то она подумает, что ты ей врал всё это время.

— Я боюсь, — вздохнул парень, но прозвенел звонок на урок.

— Тогда, мы отменим одно наше дополнительное занятие, чтобы я смог промыть тебе мозги, — Тони подошёл к двери, опять открывая её. — Вот бы пережить этот день, — зажмурившись, прошептал он.

Урок был довольно неплохим. Старку удалось поспать, ведь всё время класс решал задачи у доски. Он только проверял ответ, заглядывая в свою тетрадку.

Шторм и Томпсон весь урок смотрели в телефоны, иногда переглядываясь друг с другом, и перешёптывались. Но когда к ним поворачивался учитель, то они делали вид, что всё пишут и внимательно слушают. И тут, неожиданно для всех, Флэш выпрыгнул из-за парты и запищал.

— У тебя приступ неадекватности? — крикнул на него Тони.

— Я только что выиграл шестьсот баксов. А Джонни проиграл триста, — он махал руками.

— Сегодня турнир по «Доте», — невзначай сказала Мишель. — Это такая компьютерная игра для задротов и дебилов, — обернулась она. — Как эти двое. Они ставили ставки. Джонни, — обратилась она к парню. — А ты лох.

— Согласен, — покачал головой Старк. — Профукать триста баксов.

— Давайте не будем обсуждать мой проигрыш, — ударил по парте Джонни.

— Ну, это же интересней, чем физика, — встал Тони. — Два года назад, я и мистер Роудс поставили на то, соблазнит ли Элли Купер учителя биологии. Он считал, что это невозможно.

— И? — спросил Нед.

— Ну, у Элли есть сын, а её муж, который учитель, сидит в тюрьме, так как в штате Нью-Йорк, несмотря на то, что возраст согласия — семнадцать лет, отношения между учителями и учениками запрещены на законодательном уровне. А я выиграл два косаря.

— В нашем штате незаконно встречаться ученикам с учителями? — выпрямил спину Питер. — Почему?

— А я знаю? — фыркнул Старк. — Мне просто об этом сказали перед тем, как я устроился на работу.

— Учитель должен учить, а не соблазнять учеников, — сказала Лиз. — Представь, что ты встречаешься с кем-то из учителей, Питер. Вы друг друга очень любите. И из-за этой любви, этот человек будет завышать тебе оценки, выделять на фоне остальных. Это нечестно. И неэтично. А что Вам говорили, мистер Старк?

— Любые отношения должны основываться на балансе. Каждый партнер должен иметь равную роль в них. В этой ситуации, учитель всегда более авторитетен, поэтому, независимо от каких-либо других чувств, может принуждать ученика к тому, что он или она хочет.

— А если ученику есть восемнадцать? — спросила Бетти. — Тогда легально?

— Да, но неэтично. Учителя не уволят, но будут пытаться выгнать из школы любыми способами, — Тони так расслабленно и легко отвечал на все вопросы, что некоторые в классе даже удивились.

— А если нет восемнадцати? — задала она ещё один вопрос. — Возраст согласия же семнадцать.

— Если любой взрослый на любой работе имеет отношения с тем, кто не достиг возраста согласия: это является уголовно наказуемым преступлением. Большинство оканчивают школу в восемнадцать лет, поэтому, чтобы не было того конфликта, о котором сказала Аллен, учителям и ученикам нельзя быть в отношениях. Даже если ребенок соглашается, это по-прежнему нелегально, потому что до восемнадцати лет, вы все — дети, а дети не имеют достаточного опыта, чтобы дать информированное согласие.

— Слишком сложно, — закусила губу Мэри Джейн.

— По-моему, всё просто. Если ученику нет восемнадцати, то вы не можете быть вместе. А вообще, детишки, почему вам это всё интересно? Планируете соблазнить кого-то из учителей? — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Ага, Вас, — пошутил Флэш.

— Ну, Томпсон, я давно догадывался, что у тебя есть какие-то чувства ко мне, — весь класс засмеялся. — Но ты далеко не в моём вкусе. И я не хочу за решётку.

— А к Вам приставали Ваши ученицы? — спросил Джонни. — Я просто слышал, что половина девчонок считают Вас очень привлекательным.

— Где слышал? — спросила Гвен Стейси.

— Он всегда тусуется у женских раздевалок и подслушивает, — сказала Мишель, не отвлекаясь от рисования.

— Нельзя сказать, что приставали. Но любовные записочки, неловкие признания — такое было. И не раз. И раз зашёл такой разговор, девочки и мальчики, мои милые, если я кому-то из вас нравлюсь, то тут без шансов. Вообще.

— Большая часть хрупких сердечек в нашем классе разбилась на мелкие кусочки, — литературно произнёс Шторм.

— Не многое теряем, — съязвила Мишель.

— Джонс, я знаю, что ты меня на дух не переносишь. Можешь не повторять, — и опять прозвенел звонок. — Урок окончен. На следующей неделе будет тест. Опять, — недовольно хмыкнул он.

Эти ребята хоть как-то отвлекли Тони от того, что он вчера, как бы, нажрался, как свинья, и от того, что у него сегодня встреча со Стивом. Но ученики бывают иногда такими интересными. Как урок физики перешёл в ту тему, которую они обсуждали? Но Старку даже нравятся такие лирические отступления. Иногда можно больше узнать о ребятах, которых ты учишь. Не всегда же говорить об одной учёбе.

Остальные классы вели себя нормально. Так что, день, на удивление, стал хорошим. Пока Тони, по дороге домой, не вспомнил о сегодняшнем госте.

Забежав в квартиру, он начал быстро убирать там. Одежда висела на стульях со вчерашнего дня, а в раковине лежала грязная посуда. Старк хотел максимально показать, что у него в жизни всё хорошо.

И вот, через пару часов, в квартире царила идеальная чистота, а сам Тони выглядел намного лучше, чем он выглядит в обычные дни. Он был уверен в себе, но встречу не очень уж и ждал.

Звонок в дверь — внутри начался пожар. Вся уверенность мгновенно испарилась, а на душе стояли волнение и страх. Подумать только! Сам Тони Старк боится встречи с каким-то мужчиной! Хотя… Не каким-то. Стив был очень важен для него. Их связывает слишком много всего, так что не хотелось бы упасть лицом в грязь.

Они не виделись много лет. И последнее, что Роджерс сказал ему, было: «Прости». Всего лишь одно слово. Воспоминания о том дне до сих пор приносят неописуемую боль. И если бы только всё было так просто. Но оно не так. Последняя встреча была слишком болезненной. Неописуемо. И как же после всего что произошло, этот человек решился позвонить ему? И как Тони согласился встретиться?

Подняв подбородок выше, притворяясь, что ему совершенно не страшно, Старк начал идти. Каждый шаг давался сложно. А может не надо? Если он просто проигнорирует звонок, то Стив постоит пару минут, после чего уйдёт. И никогда больше не позвонит. А если случилось что-то серьёзное? Нет, он должен открыть. Обязан.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Стив, протягивая небольшой торт. — Это тебе.

— Привет, — удивлённо говорил Старк, забирая гостинец. — Спасибо. Проходи.

Он изменился. Чёрт, он так сильно изменился. Его даже не узнать. Его волосы потемнели, или кажется? И Стив отрастил бороду. Да, Роджерс стал выглядеть гораздо старше своих лет. Ему слегка за тридцать, но теперь можно смело давать сорок. Но он выглядит более чем хорошо.

— Ты так изменился, — сказал Тони, проводя гостя в гостиную. — Пить что-то будешь?

— Чай, пожалуй.

— Хах, вот он, типичный Стивен Роджерс, — усмехнулся он. — Ни капли алкоголя в рот.

— Я так воспитан, — Стив сел на кресло, пока Тони пошёл включать чайник. — А ты неплохо так сохранился с начала двухтысячных. В чём твой секрет?

— Душу дьяволу продал, — пошутил он. — Тебе чертовски идёт борода.

— Правда? Наташа так не считает.

— Наташа встречается с Брюсом, я бы не доверял её советам, — они громко засмеялись. — Только не говори ей об этом.

— Конечно, — показал он знак «окей». — Что у тебя нового? Мы так давно не виделись.

— Ну, я обучаю молодое поколение, направляя их на путь верный, — Стив на него непонимающе глянул. — Ладно, без выпендрёжа. Я работаю учителем в старших классах.

— Да? — удивлённо произнёс он, округлив глаза. — Тони, я так рад за тебя. Я всегда знал, что ты будешь ладить с детьми. Уже представляю тебя у доски. Какой предмет?

— Физика.

— Логично, — кинул он. — Я тобой горжусь. После всего, что с тобой произошло, ты не сдался. Я вижу, что ты действительно счастлив.

Как горько было слышать эти слова. Счастлив? О, нет. Тони далеко не такой. Эти годы были настоящим адом. Было и тяжело, и больно. Действительно, в некоторые моменты хотелось просто взять и опустить руки. Он не видел смысла в своём дальнейшем существовании. Жизнь действительно начала улучшаться только в этом году. И Старк догадывался почему, но сам ещё не признавал это. Он продолжал притворяться перед Стивом, что всё хорошо.

— Спасибо. Вижу, ты тоже счастлив, — он остановил взгляд на кольце на безымянном пальце левой руки.

— Да… — замедлился Роджерс. — Это именно то, зачем я пришёл. Хотел как-то плавно перейти, чтобы тебе было легче.

— Говори так, как есть. Я же не баба, плакать не буду. Но выпить стоит, — он отошёл, чтобы принести чай Стиву и коньяк себе. — Начинай.

— Мне сделали предложение, — сразу же решил сказать мужчина.

— Тот самый Барнс, у которого губы, как у порноактёра?

— Да, Баки.

— Поздравляю, — фальшиво улыбнулся он. — Стивен Роджерс-Барнс? Или Барнс-Роджес? Хотя, возможно, ты не будешь менять фамилию? Или возьмёшь его?

— Тони…

— Да, ладно. Я пытаюсь развеять напряжение, — сделал он первый глоток. — Он хороший. Ты заслуживаешь счастья. И Барнс… А Барнс неплох.

— Я рад. Мы планируем устроить свадьбу весной, но ещё точно не решили насчёт даты.

— Восьмого марта. Зашибись будет.

— Тони, — грозно, но с улыбкой посмотрел Стив.

— Шучу я. Продолжай.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл. И стал моим шафером.

— Гонишь, да? — он постучал по стакану. — Проясню: ты предлагаешь своему бывшему быть шафером на твоей свадьбе? А что жених скажет?

— С женихом всё согласовано. Он будет только рад.

— Странная у вас семейка, — подняв брови, Тони посмотрел влево. — Ладно.

— Спасибо, я…

— Но! — перебил его Старк, подняв вверх указательный палец. — Только в том случае, если шафер Барнса будет секси. Я хочу с кем-то уже потрахаться, а меня окружают одни школьники. Вот как тут жить? — Стив засмеялся.

— Я обязательно передам Баки. Можешь кого-то с собой привести. Кстати, что у тебя на личном фронте?

— Если я только что сказал, что у меня недотрах, то что это значит?

— Я понял. Ну хоть на примете есть кто-то?

— Роджерс, моя жизнь состоит из тусовок с малолетками!

Они болтали долго. Несколько часов, возможно. Годы разлуки берут своё. Им было, что сказать друг другу. Но ни Стив, ни Тони не вспоминали о прошлом. Они обсуждали только те годы, что не виделись. И это было замечательно.

***

Питер стоял у двери, боясь позвонить. Уже который раз он сюда приходит, но паника всегда присутствует. Немного странно, но для подростка — абсолютно нормально.

Но когда он решился и позвонил, то запаниковал куда больше, ведь дверь открыл незнакомый мужчина.

— Здрасте, — неуверенно поздоровался он. — Я к мистеру Старку, мне нужно ему кое-что передать.

— Привет, — поздоровался незнакомец.

— Уже бегу! — послышались крики. К ним подбежал Тони. — Привет, Пит. Стив, познакомься с Питером. Я его готовлю к одному конкурсу. Питер, познакомься со Стивом, моим… Моим… — задумался он, от чего глаза забегали. — С моим другом.

— Я Вам принёс папку, которую Вы тёте давали. И тесты, которые Вы сказали решить. Я звонил Вам, но Вы не брали трубку. Не знал, что у Вас… Эм… Гости.

— Ничего, малой, давай свои вещи, — он забрал папки из рук.

— Извините, — обратился подросток к Стиву. — А Вы случайно не Стивен Роджерс?

— Он самый, — ответил мужчина.

— Вы в президенты собираетесь баллотироваться! В двадцатом году. Боже, это такая честь с Вами встретиться, — он пожал его руку.

— В президенты? Роджерс, ты? И молчал?

— Это ещё пока не точно. Но Наташа говорит, что я буду замечательным президентом. Она всем и занимается.

— Поздравляю, — выпятил Тони вперёд нижнюю губу. — Я буду голосовать за тебя.

— Я тоже. Из всех потенциальных кандидатов, Вы кажетесь самым адекватным.

— Спасибо… Питер? — спросил Роджерс.

— Ага. Я побегу. Мне нужно к Гарри спешить.

— Свиданка? — коварно ухмыльнулся Старк.

— Типа того.

— Рад за тебя. Удачи, — дверь закрылась, после чего Тони и Стив пошли обратно в гостиную.

— Хороший парень, — подметил Роджерс.

— Да ещё и умный. Я бы даже сказал, что он — гений. Уверен, что через пару лет, он будет знать физику даже лучше меня. Закончит МИТ, станет успешным. Да и человек он хороший, сам по себе, так что я уверен, что у него хорошо жизнь сложится, — Тони говорил о нём с таким восхищением, что на лице непроизвольно появилась улыбка, а в глазах, казалось, звёздочки сверкали.

— Присмотрись к нему. Ты говоришь, как влюблённый подросток. А Питер действительно неплохой. Мне так показалось, но ты же его лучше знаешь. 

— Присмотрелся бы, — разочаровано кивнул Старк. — Но ему семнадцать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ту часть главы, которая до школы, я писала с разницей в неделю, если сравнивать с остальным. Поэтому, они отличаются по настроению.  
> Мне кажется, что Тони - это взрослый подросток. И тут я попыталась показать этот образ. Он так пафосно рассказывал о законах и правилась в классе, но реально вёл себя, как какой-то подросток, когда проснулся в начале главы. А его переживания перед встречей со Стивом?  
> Роджерса я изначально хотела сделать бывшим Старка(ч.5). И их взаимоотношения очень милые. Про свадьбу будет отдельная глава, но... Долго ждать. Но она будет УХ какой.  
> Да, тут я показала, что Питер Тони немного начинает нравится. ДА, ДОХОДИТ ДО НЕГО! Но ещё не дошло. Спасибо Стиву, что он подтолкнул его на такую мысль. Но вы видели, как он начал ревновать, когда увидел Пита с ЭмДжей?  
> Но осознать влюблённость ему не даёт закон. Знаете, мои одноклассники, да и я, часто перескакивали с тем урока, чтобы спросить о том, что нам интересно. Хотя, эта информация нам даже не нужна была. Так и тут. Я сделала это для того, чтобы у Тони был личный конфликт с собой, т.е. будет интересней наблдать за тем, как развивается он и его симпатия к Питеру.  
> Про Стива президента. Ходят слухи, что Эванс будет баллотироваться в следующем году. Как сказала моя мама:"Наконец у США будет красивый президент". И на меня повлияли выборы в Украине.


End file.
